Encontro Cósmico
by Lilly Angel88
Summary: O alinhamento dos planetas, está chegando e dizem que quando algo raro como isto acontece qualquer desejo pode ser realizado... Agora ela se vê casada com seu pior inimigo e tendo que cuidar de cinco filhos! Será que as coisas poderiam piorar...CAP 11 ON!
1. Trailer

**Trailer: **

**Um rapaz misterioso ...**

_Ele estava em cima da tal ponte de madeira, estava vestindo um smoking preto com uma camisa branca por baixo, também uma capa preta com fundo vermelho e uma máscara na face como todos naquela festa._

**... Um beijo ...**

_...sentiu lábios frios nos seus quentes e mais um choque, não sabia mais ansiava desesperadamente por esse toque..._

**... uma obsessão ... **

...como depois desses _seis_ meses ela ainda perdia o seu tempo pensando nisso, pensando _nele..._

**... um trabalho super assustador ...**

- Ah! Srta. Tsukino – chamou novamente a professora agora com um sorriso no rosto que fez o estômago da loira revirar de nervosismo – quero que você apresente esse trabalho para a turma _inteira_ segunda – feira que vem.

**... e outro cara ...**

Se ela conhecia Mett Takagi é claro que conhecia que garota não conhecia Mett Takagi um dos caras mais populares da faculdade Azabu e que garota não daria a mão pra que um cara como ele falasse com ela como estava falado com a loira.

**... que lhe apronta uma boa ...**

... não podia acreditar que estava levando um bolo...

**... o baka de sempre ...**

- Ai! - disse pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Me desculpe - disse o rapaz.

- Não a culpa foi minha eu é que não estava... - disse levantando a cabeça e dando de cara com um rosto conhecido até demais "era só o que me faltava deve ser pra fechar a noite com chave de ouro" pensou irônica - você - comentou sem esconder seu desgosto por ver Darien Chiba.

**... uma decepção ...**

Não podia acreditar, mas era ele o Mett, o seu par, se agarrando com outra garota...

**... uma mulher muito estranha ...**

...uma mulher, muito bonita por sinal, longos cabelos verdes, penetrantes olhos vermelhos que lhe causavam arrepios por parecerem ver sua alma e além dela até...

**... contando uma estória mais estranha ainda ...**

**- **Vendo esta lua linda acabo de me lembrar de algo.

**- **O que? - perguntou curiosa como sempre.

**- **Que hoje vai haver o alinhamento dos planetas que eu gosto de chamar de encontro cósmico.

- Ah! Sim minha amiga me falou disso a alguns dias.

- Acontecerá a uma hora da manhã no nosso fuso-horário e sabem o que dizem sobre o encontro cósmico? - viu a face da loira contraída e continuou - Falam que quando algo raro como isso acontece qualquer desejo pode se realizar, mas só se a pessoa for merecedora disso, se acreditar e se o desejo for algo que saia do seu coração.

**... um desejo ...**

**- **Queria ser mais velha e mais bonita...

**... que se realiza ...**

...estava linda e parecia mais velha...

**... mas com ele ...**

...não era só ela que havia mudado, olhou em volta e viu um luxuoso banheiro muito bem decorado, com uma enorme banheira cheia de sais de banho, além da imensa bancada da pia que estava cheia de cosméticos e mais cosméticos. Definitivamente _aquele_ não era o _seu_ banheiro...

**... um pequeno problema ...**

..."É um... bebê?"...

... "Não chora por favor" pensou desesperada...

**... ou seriam dois...**

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo com a minha irmã? - disse o garoto com uma voz perigosamente calma.

**... ou seria um grande problema ...**

**- **Então eu... eu... eu sou _casada_? ...

**... talvez em dose tripla ...**

- Mamãe! - ouviu gritarem e se virou curiosa.

De repente viu três crianças muito contentes correndo em sua direção...

**... só faltava seu pior inimigo no meio da história ...**

A poucos metros de distância estava nada mais nada menos que Darien Chiba...

**... como seu marido ...**

"Eu...eu... EU NÃO POSSO SER CASADA COM AQUELE BAKA , não, não, não, não, não"...

**... agora não faltava mais nada...**

" Eu NÃO posso cuidar de CINCO crianças sozinha" pensou a beira de um ataque de nervos...

_**Tudo que começa bem acaba mal. Tudo que começa mal acaba pior.**_

**.: Encontro Cósmico :.**

Inspirada em: Um homem de família e De repente 30.

Em Breve No Fanfiction!

N/a.: A última frase citada é uma das leis de Murphy.


	2. Capítulo 1: Mascarado

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não pegando a maior chuva pra não ficar com falta… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Tekeichi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos: **A minha Beta Sakura Mars que apesar de tudo, ainda está arranjando tempo pra betar a minha fic muito obrigada, também quero agradecer a Nana Ônix por me apoiar e ajudar a mexer nesse trem muito obrigada também e por fim, mas não menos importante a Beatriz Moonpor ter sido a primeira a me mandar uma review no Fanfiction Net obrigada mesmo, vocês me deram o incentivo necessário para eu postar e começar nessa empreitada.

**Ps.: **Essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que vocês gostem. Boa parte da estória já está estruturada na minha mente, mas mesmo assim como a sabia Sakura Mars me disse: pela reação de vocês eu poderei ou não fazer alguma alteração na fic. Então não se esqueçam reviews!!!

**Resumo detalhado: **

Serena não está nos seus melhores dias: um rapaz misterioso que não sai de sua cabeça, um trabalho super assustador de História que terá que apresentar para a turma inteira, um cara lindo que acaba aprontando uma boa com ela, o baka de sempre que acha que pode humilhá-la e uma mulher muito estranha que aparece do nada contando uma estória mais estranha ainda, porém quando tudo está ruim ela faz um desejo e as coisas ficam piores ainda. Agora ela se vê casada com seu pior inimigo e tendo que cuidar de cinco filhos! Será que as coisas poderiam piorar... talvez a lei de Murphy realmente exista.

**Inspirada em:** Um homem de família e De repente 30.

**Vocabulário:**

Serena - Usagi

Darien - Mamoru

Lita - Makoto

Mina - Minako

Andrew - Motoki

.::.­­ passagem de tempo .::.­­

**Capítulo 1: Mascarado**

Mas uma vez se pegava pensando naquele dia, naquele baile, naquele _mascarado _e em como tudo aquilo tinha começado. Já haviam se passado seis meses, seis longos e perturbadores meses, desde aquele dia fatídico ou abençoado, não saberia dizer ao certo. Pensava Serena Tsukino uma garota de 15 anos e _meio_ (como ela gostava de frisar para parecer mais velha) sobre o baile de máscaras que havia acontecido há exatos seis meses.

_Flashback_

_Era um baile de máscaras e, como manda, todos estavam mascarados e fantasiados. Ela e suas amigas estavam todas fantasiadas de princesas. Amy estava fantasiada de branca de neve, Rei era a princesa Jasmim (de Aladim), Mina tinha escolhido a Bela Adormecida, Lita foi de Belle (de a Bela e a Fera) e Serena decidiu ser a Princesa da Lua, uma princesa das estórias de sua mãe que ela simplesmente adorava e que tinha o nome parecido com o seu Serenity. Sem dúvida, das cinco ela era a mais bonita. Usava um vestido branco longo, com adornos dourados, duas asas de anjo nas costas, uma tiara dourada com o símbolo da lua e seus cabelos se encontravam presos em um coque perfeito com alguns fios dourados caindo encaracolados e, é claro, o principal – uma máscara branca com adornos dourados como o vestido. _

_Tudo estava lindo, o salão todo decorado as pessoas fantasiadas; algumas com fantasias muito engraçadas, em sua opinião. Todos estavam se divertindo muito, incluindo suas amigas, que já tinham sido chamadas para dançar e se encontravam na pista de dança. Já tinha sido chamada pra dançar também várias vezes, mais do que poderia imaginar, mas por incrível que pareça tinha recusado a todos. Não sabia porque, mas estava pra baixo, não estava curtindo aquela festa como todo mundo, festa essa que a tinha deixado muito animada dias atrás e agora estava se sentindo estranhamente triste. Resolveu ir ao jardim que havia na parte de trás daquele salão, não queria passar seu baixo astral pra ninguém. Talvez vendo a lua cheia que estava naquele céu afastasse sua tristeza. A lua... como adorava aquele satélite, ele tinha um estranho efeito sobre si, a deixava mais calma, relaxada e até mesmo emocionada. A fascinava tanta beleza principalmente quando ela estava cheia e brilhante como naquela noite, o pôr do sol também conseguia causar esses mesmos efeitos, mas a lua ah!... ela era incomparável._

_Quando chegou ao jardim se viu fascinada, era lindo tudo... As flores, na sua maioria rosas e sakuras, suas preferidas, também tinha um pequeno lago cristalino que refletia sua tão adorada lua e uma pequena ponte de madeira em forma de arco que passava sobre aquele lago._

_Parecia que ela não era a única que se sentia sozinha ou pelo menos não era a única que tinha tido a idéia de ir aquele jardim. Ele estava em cima da tal ponte de madeira, estava vestindo um smoking preto com uma camisa branca por baixo, também uma capa preta com fundo vermelho e uma máscara na face como todos naquela festa. Em sua opinião uma fantasia bem original por sinal, ele era a visão do paraíso e se encaixava perfeitamente naquele belo cenário._

_Sentia-se estranha, toda a tristeza que sentia havia se esvaído completamente depois que olhou para aquele rapaz, ele tinha tido um efeito muito melhor sobre ela do que a própria lua que os iluminava. Olhou mais atentamente e percebeu que estava triste estranhamente podia sentir a tristeza e a solidão que emanavam do belo rapaz, gostaria de alguma forma arrancar tudo aquilo dele, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi continuar admirando-o._

_Não mais que de repente, ele virou o rosto como que sentindo que alguém o observava. Viu os olhos dele de um azul profundo, como um oceano, de um momento para o outro perderem a tristeza e se encherem de um brilho vivaz, o que a fez mergulhas-se ainda mais neles e já era tarde para voltar ou desviar o olhar, estava completamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos que pareciam tragar sua alma e a si mesma no mais profundo abismo._

_Quando deu por si estava apenas à distância de um passo dele, como tinha chegado ali não sabia, só sabia que era ali que deveria estar. Sem esperar sentiu uma das mãos dele acariciando seu rosto e aquele singelo toque a deixou completamente desnorteada, o choque da mão fria na sua pele quente, aquele choque... Não resistiu e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele toque. _

_No momento em que fechou os olhos sentiu a mão dele parar de acariciar seu rosto para segurá-lo de forma carinhosa como se ele pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento, depois disso sentiu a outra mão dele em sua cintura vibrava a cada toque do que parecia um ritual para algo grandioso... E foi subitamente que sentiu lábios frios nos seus quentes e mais um choque. Não sabia, mas ansiava desesperadamente por esse toque, sentiu ele aprofundar o beijo e instintivamente entreabriu os lábios, sentindo logo depois a língua do rapaz invadir a sua boca de forma delicada e carinhosa a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi corresponder àquele beijo e agora suas mãos se encontravam na nuca dele e o contato só foi quebrado pela necessidade de ar que ambos tinham depois daquele longo beijo._

_Olhavam-se profundamente como nunca olharam para ninguém em suas vidas. Ainda estavam na mesma posição ele com as mãos no rosto e na cintura dela e ela com as duas mãos na nuca dele, respiravam com alguma dificuldade, mas continuavam a olhar-se intensamente._

_Como alguém podia causar tanto efeito nela? Apesar de ser seu primeiro beijo era impossível ela estar assim só por isso, coração disparado, pernas bambas (se mantinha de pé só porque estava grudada no pescoço dele) sentia arrepios por todo o corpo, uma mistura de sensações que mal conseguia descrever... Calor, frio tudo tão confuso, mas tão envolvente e tão bom, ao mesmo tempo. Precisava de mais daquilo, mais daquele toque, mais daquelas sensações._

_Dessa vez foi ela quem começou aquele novo beijo, nunca se imaginou tomando uma atitude tão ousada (na sua opinião) tomando a iniciativa, sempre fora extremamente impulsiva, mas quando se tratava de relacionamentos se mostrava totalmente tímida, como a maioria das garotas tão inexperientes quanto ela. E agora... Encontrava-se num cálido beijo com um completo desconhecido e o mais estranho era que esse "completo desconhecido" não lhe parecia tão desconhecido assim. Ele lhe parecia familiar de alguma forma. Mais uma vez, se separaram de um beijo e esse tinha sido melhor que o primeiro, muito melhor._

_O sentiu segurando sua mão e a puxando delicadamente pra algum lugar que ela ignorava, deixando-se levar, de alguma forma confiava nele como nunca tinha se permitido confiar em ninguém, e sabia que ele nunca lhe faria mal algum mesmo não sabendo de onde vinha tanta certeza. Parecia que ele conhecia muito bem aquele lugar. Fechou seus olhos com as mãos a guiando cuidadosamente deram apenas alguns poucos passos e logo depois ele lhe tirou as mãos dos olhos fazendo com que ela tivesse uma das visões mais lindas de sua vida. Estavam diante de um pequeno jardim de rosas vermelhas, cheio de vaga-lumes que voavam sem direção certa tornando aquilo um pequeno espetáculo à parte, logo percebeu que não estavam muito afastados da festa, apenas um pouco escondidos. Sentaram-se em um bonito banco de madeira entalhada, muito bem trabalhada, onde se podia apreciar toda a perfeição do lugar como numa bela pintura._

_Ficaram por momentos admirando o local até que voltaram seus olhos um no outro e novamente foram invadidos pela estranha fascinação, familiaridade, intensidade nos olhares e mais uma vez não conseguiram resistir. Iniciaram mais um beijo e outro e vários e incontáveis beijos e a cada beijo que davam cada sensação se tornava mais viva, mais forte, mais intensa. Não proferiram uma palavra, naquele momento elas pareciam absolutamente dispensáveis. Pra que precisariam de um mero conjunto de fonemas, se seus olhares, seus toques, seus beijos diziam tudo o que eles precisavam ouvir: a presença um do outro era o mais importante. _

_As horas se passaram em uma velocidade incrível, na opinião de ambos e quando se separaram para tirarem as máscaras um do outro... Ouviram vozes chamando por alguém. Demorou muito pouco para perceber que esse alguém era ela mesma, teria que ir embora mesmo que quisesse ficar e descobrir a identidade do já _seu_ mascarado. Levantou-se apressada, mas foi detida pela mão do rapaz que segurou seu pulso com delicadeza e voltou-se novamente para ele que acariciou seu rosto com uma linda rosa dando-lhe um último e não menos apaixonado beijo, lhe deixando partir relutantemente com a rosa na mão._

_Saiu tão apressada que acabou deixando uma pista da sua identidade... Uma pulseira com o seu nome estava, agora, nas mãos do mascarado, que ela não viu, mas que a mirava com extrema surpresa._

_Fim do Flashback _

Como, como, como, como ela podia ter se envolvido tanto com um _"completo desconhecido"_, ou como pode ter se deixado levar por seus desejos recém descobertos, como, depois desses _seis_ meses, ela ainda perdia o seu tempo pensando nisso, pensando _nele_ e como ainda por cima de tudo podia guardar a rosa que ele tinha lhe dado naquele dia e que havia colocado num vaso de plantas regado e cuidado dela com todo o carinho do mundo, como se estivesse cuidando do próprio. Era um absurdo um verdadeiro e completo _absurdo_.

E o pior era que tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite, parecia estar gravado como ferro em brasa na sua memória, de tão vivo, tão forte como se tivesse sido ontem. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir tudo com ainda mais nitidez, o toque, o olhar, o cheiro, os beijos... e que beijos!!! "Ai! Serena para de pensar _nele_"

_Ele_ era sua obsessão e seu maior tormento. Sempre fora avoada e distraída, mas depois _dele_, parecia que viveria permanentemente no mundo da lua. Passava os dias pensando _nele_ e quando ia dormir e finalmente parar de pensar. O que acontecia? Sonhava com _ele_.

Agora ela estava decidida: pararia de pensar _nele_ de uma vez por todas, era uma promessa e ela teria que cumprir. "Vou esquecer de uma vez por todas o _meu_ mascarado. _Meu _não _ele_ não é nada meu! Ai, isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava, mas vou conseguir ou não me chamo Serena Tsukino" – pensou com firmeza.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e promessas, que provavelmente não conseguiria cumprir, que não conseguiu escutar uma voz que chamava seu nome pela terceira vez. Só acordou quando ouviu um baque seco na sua mesa.

- Srta. Tsukino!

- Sim professora – respondeu vermelha por perceber que todos a observavam.

- Então responda a minha pergunta Srta. Tsukino. – a voz soando mais calma.

- Ahn? Que pergunta? – deu o sorriso mais amarelo de sua vida.

- A que acabei de fazer – disse a professora exasperada – bom vou repetir. O que foi o Renascimento?

- Er ... – "tô ferrada", pensou – eu não sei – confessou num sussurro derrotado.

- Acredito esteja distraída com coisas mais interessantes – disse a professora ironicamente – e a srta. deve saber perfeitamente que detesto falta de atenção nas minhas aulas. Por isso eu serei obrigada a tirar 2 pontos da Srta. e isso tirado dos poucos pontos que tem deve representar uma queda significativa na sua média, mas como estou de bom humor hoje lhe darei a oportunidade de recuperar os pontos que perdeu e quem sabe ganhar alguns a mais, o que eu acho pouco provável - sorriu diante do nervosismo de sua aluna mais incompetente - para isso terá que fazer um trabalho extra sobre O que foi o Renascimento, já que a srta. obviamente não sabe. Quero também que fale sobre os artistas mais famosos da época e escolha um pra falar de forma mais detalhada: vida e obra. – viu a professora se afastar um pouco aliviada, apesar do trabalho monstruoso que ela acabara de lhe passar.

- Ah! Srta. Tsukino – chamou novamente a professora agora com um sorriso no rosto que fez o estômago da loira revirar de nervosismo – quero que você apresente esse trabalho para a turma _inteira,_ segunda–feira que vem.

Ah! Não, agora estava realmente perdida. Aquela nojenta era a pior professora que já tinha tido, não se contentava com nada e para ela todos os seus alunos não passavam de um bando de incompetentes, a maior nota da turma era 7 – imagine quanto a Serena tirava - que era da sua amiga Amy é claro. Ela odiava Serena e agora tinha obtido a oportunidade perfeita para humilhá-la publicamente.

Apesar de Serena ser tão espontânea e comunicativa tinha um grande problema quando se tratava de falar em público... Esse problema era de conhecimento de todos os professores que já tinham sido 'avisados' e de alguns colegas seus de ginásio que faziam o colegial com ela que no momento pareciam olhar com condolência para a pobre loira. O problema era bem simples: toda vez que ela fazia uma apresentação em público e não conseguia chegar a tempo no banheiro, alguém – outro pobre coitado como ela - da fila da frente acabava bem sujo. Falaria em público, tudo por culpa dele, tudo porque não o tirava da cabeça "Droga" pensou revoltada.

.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­.::.­­

- Calma Serena vai dar tudo certo – dizia Amy enquanto se encaminhavam ao encontro das amigas no pátio da escola.

- A srta. Tezuka me odeia, aquela sebosa é por isso que tá encalhada; gasta todo o seu tempo perseguindo aos alunos ao invés de ir pra uma academia queimar toda aquela banha. – disse com raiva - E agora Amy? – geme num tom desesperado.

- Nós podemos ensaiar a sua apresentação – diz a amiga com um sorriso bondoso – isso é só nervosismo Serena, é só você se sentir segura com o assunto e não terá problema algum.

- O problema é que eu sou a pessoa mais insegura que existe – constata desanimada – é melhor você não sentar na 1ª fileira segunda, melhor senta na última.

- Serena fique calma! Você precisa relaxar – talvez não fosse a melhor pessoa para dar esse tipo de conselho, mas precisava tentar animar a sua amiga, pra falar a verdade a 1ª que se aproximou dela não se importando se ela era a garota mais inteligente da escola ou não. Avistou Lita, talvez a morena conseguisse acalmar Serena.

- Porque a Serena tem que ficar calma? – indagou Lita que estava perto o suficiente para ouvir o comentário.

- É que ela estava distraída na aula...

- Novidade – interrompeu Rey que acabara de chegar.

- Rey pare de implicar com a Sere-chan – repreendeu Mina que havia chegado junto com Rey – Então Sere conta a história toda.

- É melhor eu contar – intercedeu Amy vendo o estado de desanimo da loira – vocês conhecem a professora Tezuka?

- A única doadora viva de coração, é claro – disse Lita divertida fazendo todas rirem menos Serena – ela é nossa professora de História também.

- Então – continuou Amy – a Serena estava distraída na aula e a professora percebeu, e acabou tirando 2 pontos dela e pedindo que ela fizesse um trabalho sobre _O que foi o Renascimento,_ sendo que terá que apresentá-lo para a turma na segunda.

- É melhor todos na sala levarem suas capas e guarda–chuvas, parece que o tempo vai fechar – diz Rey morrendo de rir.

- Isso não tem graça – se pronuncia a loira pela primeira vez desde que as amigas chegaram, muito irritada com o comentário da outra.

- Serena sinceramente, você já devia ter superado isso, francamente... Vomitar toda vez que tem que falar em público, só você mesma.

- Cada um tem os seus problemas eu não fico te zoando só porque você tem medo de borboletas, então não crítica tá – soltou ácida.

Viu Rey ficar vermelha depois do que havia dito, não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha, bom agora não importava só essa visão fez com que seu humor melhorasse um pouco. Mas agora tinha um problema, que teria que resolver "Devo tudo isto a você, muito obrigada mesmo, _Mascarado_" pensou de forma irônica.

N/A: Aqui as meninas estudam todas na mesma escola só que algumas em classes diferentes.


	3. Capítulo 2: Princesa

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não trabalhando em pleno feriado… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Tekeichi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos para: **Joyce Mamoru, Brilyance, Nathoca Malfoy (melhoras pra dona Elenita!!!) e pra todos que estão acompanhando a fic.

**Ps.: **Peço desculpas pela demora com o cap. mas eu estou super atolada de trabalho e não tive tempo pra escrever.

**Ps².: **Ah! E antes que eu esqueça Sakura Mars - que me encheu de inspiração com a sua review e que betou esse capítulo em tempo record - avisou a novata aqui, pra liberar o review anônima simplesmente porque só quem é cadastrado no site pode mandar review, então quem tentou (se é que alguém realmente fez isso) me mandar uma review já entendeu porque não conseguiu desculpa gente!!! Agora ta tudo liberado - porque aqui é uma democracia - então podem perguntar, criticar, elogiar, sugerir ou se absterem que eu serei toda ouvidos.

Bjs Lilly

**Capítulo especial dedicado a ****Sakura Mars, sem você esse capítulo não existiria - literalmente - já que ele não estava em meus planos.**

**

* * *

**Orgulhosamente apresentamos a vocês o segundo capítulo de uma fic que promete: Encontro Cósmico. Não se esqueçam de dar review, pois todo autor fica MUITO feliz de saber que seu trabalho é apreciado. Essa escritora é muito legal e só tenho elogios à sua fic. Vamos lá, né, gente! 

**Sakura Mars, a beta.**

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

Serena - Usagi

Darien - Mamoru

Lita - Makoto

Mina - Minako

Andrew - Motoki

**Capítulo 2: Princesa**

No começo não passava de uma silhueta, porém quanto mais se aproximava mais clara ficava a imagem à sua frente. Era uma mulher, agora podia dizer com certeza, contudo continuava longe o suficiente para não distinguir os traços de seu rosto, continuou se aproximando até que a viu perfeitamente na sacada daquele suntuoso castelo, podia vê-la iluminada pela luz da lua.

Era _ela_ com seu vestido branco, cabelos presos num coque perfeito e fios dourados caindo delicadamente por sua nuca e rosto, além é claro da máscara que ocultava boa parte da sua beleza delicada, parecia realmente uma princesa, com toda a sua elegância, graça e delicadeza. Sorriu diante dela que retribuiu com um sorriso doce e radiante assim como ela própria, se aproximou até ficar a distância de um passo, viu o sorriso dela se alargar ainda mais com a sua atitude.

A observava com atenção, enquanto ela tirava a mascara que usava, em um sinal claro de confiança, não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender por ver aquele rosto por inteiro e principalmente aqueles olhos de um azul raro e profundo. Ela parecia mais que uma princesa, parecia um ser sobrenatural, uma criatura divina, uma deusa talvez com toda aquela aura de mistério, pureza e paz. Contudo a ele não importava se ela era uma princesa, uma criatura sobrenatural, uma deusa ou sequer se ela era desse planeta, a única coisa que importava era o quão perfeita era para ele.

Estava tão absorto em gravar cada detalhe do rosto dela, que só notou que ela tinha acabado com qualquer distância entre os dois quando sentiu a mão delicada dela sobre seu peito e a outra tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia insistentemente sobre seus olhos. Como se fosse possível, aproximou-se ainda mais dela, fazendo seus narizes se encostarem, seus hálitos já se misturavam e respirar ou ter qualquer pensamento coerente se tornava uma difícil tarefa e quando seus lábios roçaram, ansiando por um toque mais profundo, uma luz poderosa invadiu todo o local.

Acordou subitamente sentindo a camisa molhada de suor, o pensamento ainda disperso. Passou as mãos nos cabelos em um sinal claro de irritação, quando se deu conta de que havia sonhado com ela mais uma vez. O mesmo sonho, o mesmo lugar, a mesma pessoa... Sempre a mesma situação. No começo achou que se entendesse o significado dos sonhos pararia de tê-los, mas agora que tinha descoberto o que eles significavam... Porque ainda os tinha? Sabia que aquele sonho queria dizer que ao mesmo tempo em que estava perto o suficiente para tocá-la, havia uma barreira invisível que os separava e deixava aquele assunto inacabado, por isso o sonho nunca tinha fim, porque a história deles estava em aberto, como um livro com paginas em branco.

Parecia que ela tinha entrado em seus poros e tomado todo o controle que tinha sobre si, já não se reconhecia mais: andava o tempo inteiro disperso e perdido em pensamento e em dúvidas, sempre pensando _nela. _Nunca uma mulher tinha tomado tanto a sua mente, nunca tinha desejado ter alguém como desejava tê-la a seu lado, nunca tinha sonhado em ter sua vida invadida por quem quer que fosse, mas era mais forte do que ele, simplesmente não podia evitar que ela fosse seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar e o ultimo antes de dormir... Ela tinha invadido a sua vida de modo arrebatador e completamente marcante. Tanto que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda não saía da sua cabeça.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo! Não teria permitido que aquilo acontecesse se soubesse que estaria naquela situação agora, se ao menos soubesse que era _ela_... A quem ele estava tentando enganar? Mesmo que soubesse de tudo antes não mudaria nada, ou melhor, mudaria sim, mas apenas uma coisa: não a teria deixado ir antes que tirassem as mascaras um do outro, assim não teria que fingir que aquela noite não tinha existido e ela saberia quem ele era e já teriam resolvido esse impasse há muito tempo.

**

* * *

**

Depois do banho gelado que tinha tomado, pra espantar o calor anormal daquela noite de primavera, tentou voltar a dormir, porém sem sucesso algum, a imagem _dela_ novamente tirando o seu sono. Até quando tudo aquilo duraria, até quando a imagem, a presença tudo e qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com _ela_ continuaria o atormentando? Suspirou cansado, se ao menos não a tivesse conhecido...

_Flashback_

_Era mais uma festa idiota, em que um monte de garotas se jogaria em cima dele e onde, depois de sair com algumas delas, iria querer ficar sozinho, porque todas elas eram fúteis demais e se preocupavam demais em se mostrar a ele ou então em agradá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Estava cansado de joguinhos, de gente tentando agradá-lo por interesse, de encontrar garotas sem personalidade, cansado de festas como aquela que só serviam para proporcionar esses tipos de encontros vazios e superficiais e talvez também estivesse cansado de estar sozinho sem ter alguém de verdade ao seu lado, alguém que realmente valesse a pena. Nunca fora uma pessoa romântica ou que tivesse pensamentos desse tipo, mas havia momentos como aquele em que gostava de sonhar. Acreditava no amor - seus pais se amavam muito, porém aquilo ou qualquer sentimento relacionado com ele lhe parecia tão distante. _

_Foi com esses pensamentos que resolveu pular todas as etapas cansativas daqueles joguinhos de sedução, __e agora__ estava ali em cima daquela ponte. __Sozinho. Essa era a palavra: solidão. Era assim que se sentia - só e estranhamente triste__. Estava acostumado com a solidão, até gostava dela, era uma pessoa solitária e esse fato ele não podia negar não que lhe incomodasse é claro, afinal fazia parte da sua natureza... Mas sendo filho único e tendo pais tão ocupados, apesar de muito amáveis, era impossível não ser solitário principalmente com a personalidade que tinha. Sempre introvertido, discreto, introspectivo e quase frio - apesar de educado - como muitos diziam._

_Mas aquela tristeza definitivamente não combinava com ele, é claro que ele não se considerava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, nem alguém que ria ou brincava com facilidade, mas sentir tristeza, apesar de crer que havia um motivo, era chegar a um extremo que naquele momento lhe era incompreensível._

_Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos quando sentiu um olhar sobre si, provavelmente o olhar era muito incisivo para fazê-lo notar a presença de outra pessoa no jardim. No momento em que se virou para ver quem o olhava com tanta insistência, quase prendeu a respiração ao ver quem era, não a conhecia e, se conhecesse não saberia dizer de onde, porém duvidava muito que seus caminhos já tivessem se cruzado, porque se isso tivesse acontecido tinha certeza que se lembraria, afinal nunca tinha visto em toda a sua vida uma mulher tão linda._

_O vestido longo e branco, com detalhes em dourado, os cabelos presos de maneira quase artística e a máscara combinando perfeitamente com todo o conjunto, sem dúvida, qualquer descrição nunca poderia colocar em palavras a perfeita harmonia que incidia em sua imagem. Qualquer pensamento coerente se dissipava de sua mente, enquanto a contemplava, totalmente encantado__. Encantamento era o sentimento que pareciam compartilhar, pois ela também o olhava intensamente, como se pudesse desvendar todos os seus segredos._

_A viu se aproximar de maneira calma e constante, seus passos tão leves que lhe davam a impressão de que flutuava; nunca em todo o pequeno trajeto eles desviaram seu olhar. Quando sentiu o calor do corpo dela próximo ao seu, sentiu uma forte necessidade de descobrir se ela era real ou apenas uma doce fantasia do seu subconsciente. Tocou seu rosto, um pouco receoso de que com isso ela desaparecesse, alguém como ela simplesmente não podia ser real, contudo ignorando toda e qualquer lógica, ela não se desfez ao seu toque. Pelo contrário, se mostrou extremamente real e palpável, não saberia explicar, se lhe perguntassem, a total sensação de satisfação, alívio e conforto que percorreram seu corpo quando a sua lógica se mostrou totalmente equivocada._

_Concentrou-se mais na sensação que o contato da pele macia e quente dela causava contra sua mão tão fria... Contrastavam-se tão bem e aquele pequeno toque lhe causava um sentimento de felicidade que poucas vezes experimentara e que aumentava por não ver nenhuma recusa da parte dela a seu toque._

_No momento em que ela fechou os olhos a pouca racionalidade que existia nele foi totalmente reprimida e não conseguiu resistir em tornar o contato entre eles mais intimo, parou de acariciar o rosto dela e o segurou com carinho, depois colocou sua outra mão na cintura dela. Fazia de tudo de forma lenta, querendo tornar aquele momento o mais longo possível, encostou seus lábios frios nos quentes dela e sentiu um choque com isso, precisava senti-la mais então fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente: aprofundou o beijo e sentiu com satisfação ela entreabrir os lábios numa permissão muda para que ele continuasse. A beijava como nunca havia beijado nenhuma outra, ela definitivamente era uma mulher muito especial para conseguir mexer tanto com ele... __Sentiu-a corresponder o beijo e segurá-lo__ pela nuca__, aproximando-os__ ainda mais. Não soube dizer ao certo, mas algo quente começou a preencher o seu peito, algo bom e reconfortante... Se pudesse teria feito aquele beijo durar a eternidade__, porém a necessidade de respirar foi mais forte._

_Respirava com dificuldade assim como ela, que não desviava o olhar do dele um único segundo como se quisesse, assim como ele, não acabar com o que quer que fosse que os unia de forma tão profunda. Toda a tristeza ou solidão havia sido deixada para trás, naquele momento ele a tinha só pra si e não estava mais solitário, ou sequer triste._

_Foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo dela, contudo não foi preciso mais que meio segundo para que ele correspondesse a mais esse contato, que agora parecia muito mais urgente e caloroso que o primeiro. Agora que conhecia aquele território e que ela tinha iniciado dessa vez o beijo, se sentia mais à vontade para explorar sem receios a sua boca. Era tão familiar como __se já se conhecessem há anos__, como se já tivessem se beijado muitas vezes antes daquele encontro, como se ela __sempre tivesse feito__ parte da sua vida... Mais uma vez, tiveram que se separar, tinha certeza que aquele tinha sido o melhor beijo de sua vida, nunca antes tinha se sentido tão bem ao lado de alguém como se sentia ao lado dela, definitivamente ela era uma mulher muito especial e sendo assim merecia ver algo tão especial quanto ela._

_Queria vê-la feliz, talvez por ela tê-lo feito feliz com a sua simples presença, ou talvez porque a idéia de vê-la feliz já o deixava feliz. Conhecia bem aquela casa, tinha morado lá por dois anos com seus pais e a levava para o seu lugar preferido naquela casa, um lugar que por acaso nunca tinha levado ninguém, mas ela era diferente. Tapou seus olhos num gesto de intimidade que não combinava com ele, mas que estranhamente combinava com aquele momento, combinava com eles. __Não demorou muito para chegar ao local__, e logo que isso aconteceu tirou, apesar de um pouco relutante, as mãos dos olhos da jovem, interrompendo o contato. Contudo sentiu-se muito feliz por ver os olhos dela brilhar de alegria e um sorriso, que parecia encher de luz todo o lugar, preencher seu rosto maravilhado._

_Ficaram sentados naquele banco por alguns momentos ali ela apreciando a beleza do lugar e ele apreciando a beleza dela e os seus olhos que brilhavam com uma vivacidade surpreendente. Nunca tinha apreciado a beleza de uma mulher como admirava a dela. Ela conseguia encantá-lo de uma forma única e isso ele tinha que admitir. Quando ela se voltou novamente para ele, pôde ver o quanto ela o tinha enfeitiçado. __Nunca fora impulsivo, pelo contrário, era muito contido e controlado, mas tendo ela o olhava com tanta intensidade e familiaridade, que não conseguiu resistir. Voltaram a se beijar com maior intensidade__, sentia-a mais próxima de si, como nenhuma outra havia sido capaz de chegar e, enquanto se beijavam, sentia como se aprendesse a conhecê-la: a forma como deveria tocá-la, a maneira como deveria beijá-la, o jeito de olhá-la... Fazia tudo por instinto, pois mesmo sem trocarem uma só palavra, sabia exatamente o necessário sobre ela e sabia que o mesmo acontecia com ela._

_Ficaram assim por muito tempo: se sentindo, se beijando, se olhando, se conhecendo... Sem que palavras pudessem atrapalhar o momento mais intimo que já havia compartilhado com uma mulher. Logo percebeu que passar um instante com alguém como ela era muito pouco para ele, e que mesmo tendo ficado juntos por tanto tempo ainda sim lhe parecia insuficiente, mas agora havia chegado a hora da verdade, a hora em que finalmente poderia ver o rosto daquela com quem tinha compartilhado um dos melhores momentos de sua vida... Porém foram interrompidos no exato momento em que tudo se revelaria._

_Pôde ouvir as vozes que se aproximavam sem, contudo identificá-las. Notou quase no mesmo instante a face dela mudar de expressão - pelo que dava pra ver do seu rosto coberto pela máscara - passar de confusão a reconhecimento e logo depois hesitação. __Parecia que, fosse quem fosse, a chamava, e teve sua suspeita confirmada no momento em que ela se levantou abruptamente. Ela vai embora, foi o que a sua mente lhe disse e, ao invés de impedi-la, a única coisa que fez foi lhe dar uma rosa que, para ela seria uma lembrança daquela noite, mas que para ele era uma promessa de que aquela não seria a__ última vez que se veriam. E quando o simples toque no pulso dela pareceu pequeno demais a beijou, um beijo apaixonado e o último daquela noite e desejava, ou melhor, também prometia a si mesmo que esse não seria o último beijo deles, que dessa vez ela havia interrompido para sair apressada ao encontro de quem a procurava._

_E no afã de sair, a jovem havia deixado em suas mãos uma lembrança dela que, ao olhar mais atentamente, pôde ver que era mais que uma simples lembrança, pois nela havia o nome da dona e, dessa forma, poderia cumprir sua promessa mais cedo do que esperava. Serena... Era esse o nome gravado na simples pulseira de ouro e não pode conter sua surpresa depois de lê-lo, olhou novamente para o caminho que ela havia seguido, notando a semelhança dos fios dourados dela com os da única Serena que ele conhecia. Definitivamente elas não poderiam ser a mesma pessoa._

_Fim do Flashback_

Suspirou novamente depois de se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Se ao menos tivesse deixado toda história de lado, se ao menos tivesse esquecido os acontecimentos daquela noite, mas não, ele _precisava_ saber a verdade, _precisava_ saber quem realmente ela era e esse foi seu segundo pior erro.

O seu pior erro foi ter metido Andrew nessa história primeiro, por ele ter sido obrigado a contar tudo sobre seu encontro no baile e segundo por Andrew ter descoberto - a seu pedido - que a Serena do baile era a mesma Serena cabecinha de vento que eles conheciam.

Para ele, teria sido infinitamente melhor ficar na ignorância, do que ter a certeza nua e crua diante de seus olhos. Antes, pelo menos, ele poderia fingir que tudo havia sido uma alucinação, um sonho ou algo que o valesse, mas agora sabia que ela não era uma miragem ou um anjo, era pior, ou melhor - não saberia dizer ao certo naquele momento - ela era real e o primeiro encontro deles depois dessa descoberta havia sido desastroso, pelo menos pra ele.

_Flashback_

_Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Andrew havia lhe dito, ou melhor, confirmado - afinal, apesar de não querer enxergar, todos os indícios lhe diziam isso -, mas ainda assim cultivava esperanças de que suas suspeitas estivessem equivocadas, no entanto contrariando todos as suas expectativas, agora ele sabia que elas eram a mesma pessoa. De que maneira se comportaria perante a loira de agora em diante, se toda vez que cruzasse com ela correria o risco de se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido entre os dois. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que acabou esbarrando em alguém, ou melhor, em uma mulher que teria caído se não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para segurá-la pelos ombros._

_Sabia em quem tinha esbarrado antes mesmo de olhá-la, sentia a sua presença mais forte que nunca, não queria olhá-la, porém parecia que qualquer escolha lhe tinha sido negada no momento em que a ouviu lhe pedindo desculpas - provavelmente não percebendo com quem falava - não pode deixar de olhar para a dona daquela voz doce e melodiosa. Naquele instante, era como se olhasse pela primeira vez. A garota que estava diante de si não era a mesma com quem sempre implicava, não era mais a cabecinha de vento que adorava irritar... Naquele momento, ela era a mulher com quem havia se encontrado há uma semana atrás._

_Sentia em suas mãos a mesma pele macia, o mesmo perfume, o mesmo corpo frágil e delicado, a mesma respiração cadenciada e os mesmo olhos - que constatou logo após ela voltá-los para os seus - que já achava lindos antes, mas agora com a luz do sol iluminando-os, pareciam ainda mais azuis e brilhantes, pareciam perfeitos... Ficaram algum tempo com olhar perdido nos olhos um do outro, até que o contato foi quebrado por ele, que passou a percorrer os traços do rosto dela com extrema atenção, tendo que, por fim, admitir ao menos para si mesmo o quão linda ela era. _

_Parou sua análise dirigindo agora total atenção a seus lábios rosados, que estavam entreabertos se tornando extremamente convidativos. Por um instante sentiu uma vontade imperiosa de sentir o gosto deles novamente, e teria se deixado levar por esse impulso se ela não tivesse afastado seus rostos - que se encontravam perigosamente perto - com as costas da mão em sua testa parecendo medir sua temperatura e o olhando com seriedade._

_- Você está doente por acaso, Darien baka? - indagou num misto de curiosidade e confusão._

_- Do... do que você está falando, cabecinha de vento? – disse, recompondo e tirando as mãos dos ombros da loira, enquanto fingia ajeitar os cabelos para trás. Afinal o que estava fazendo!? Quase havia beijado _Serena Tsukino_ como sua loucura podia ter ido tão longe... Ela era apenas uma criança!_

_- Você estava... - começou com o olhar perdido ainda incerta e com as faces levemente coradas parecendo ficar desconcertada - Peraí - disse parecendo voltar a realidade - Do que você me chamou? - indagou começando a ficar nervosa._

_- Ora eu te chamei de cabecinha de vento - disse com um ar pensativo aproveitando a oportunidade para desviar a atenção dela._

_- Ai! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir - começou a entrar na pilha agora com o rosto extremamente vermelho de raiva - MEU NOME É SERENA TSUKINO, SERENA TSUKINO - gritou, ou melhor, berrou. Mas ele já sabia muito bem _quem_ ela era._

_- Mas você tem que admitir que cabecinha de vento combina muito mais com você, não acha? – falou, querendo irritá-la ainda mais para fazê-la esquecer completamente qualquer coisa que havia acontecido há minutos atrás._

_- Ai! - bufou uma, duas, três vezes até o tom de vermelho em seu rosto se suavizar – Sabe, eu não vou ficar aqui perdendo um dia lindo como esse - fez um gesto amplo com as mãos - discutindo com um baka feito você - disse tudo ainda num tom acima do normal, saindo logo em seguida pisando duro._

_A viu seguir o caminho oposto ao seu, aliviado por ela não ter percebido nada... Ela era mesmo muito inocente e se irritava com facilidade, para sua sorte. Da próxima vez teria que tomar cuidado redobrado e se controlar na frente dela, senão faria uma besteira. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Depois daquele dia as coisas só pioraram isso porque ele conscientemente, ou não, começou a observá-la. E como não poderia, depois do encontro deles no baile e do seu reencontro, quase desastroso, cara a cara com ela? Parecia que a encontrava em tudo quanto era lugar, mesmo que não discutissem de fato, pois ela na maioria das vezes sequer notava a sua presença, mas ele começara a notá-la até demais pro seu gosto.

Primeiro o seu jeito alegre, doce, gentil, inocente e generoso. A forma como tratava a todos, ou como não parecia dar tanta importância à opinião alheia. Sempre com um sorriso radiante, marcando sua presença por onde quer que passava, sempre preocupada com o bem estar de todos ao seu redor, sempre atrapalhada e distraída, sempre sendo verdadeira, sem fazer jogos, sem fazer tipo, só sendo ela mesma e isso ele descobriu, o atraía muito.

Em seguida, veio a consciência de que, apesar do seu jeito de menina e da sua tenra ingenuidade, ela não era como ele gostava de afirmar - apenas como pretexto para afastá-la de seus pensamentos - uma criança. De certo que ela era mais jovem que ele e que havia uma diferença considerável entre as suas idades, mas ele também não era nenhum velho. Percebia como os rapazes olhavam pra ela, e como não poderiam? Ela era mesmo linda, no entanto, admitir isso não abrandava o crescente ciúme que sentia toda vez que alguém a olhava. Passou até mesmo a notar o quanto os uniformes, principalmente as saias dela, haviam diminuído, pois sabia que não era o único a reparar nesse fato, ela estava crescendo afinal e tinha certeza que se tornaria uma mulher incrível em todos os sentidos.

Mas, acima de tudo, ele adorava seus olhos e seu sorriso. Definitivamente eram o que mais o fascinavam nela. Seus olhos, por serem tão luminosos e vívidos, e seu sorriso por ser radiante e sincero. E tanto seus olhos como seu sorriso pareciam definir exatamente toda luz que parecia irradiar da sua essência. E, sem que se desse por isso, foi descobrindo e desvendando quem era Serena Tsukino com todos os seus gestos, olhares, e sorrisos.

Ela o tinha conquistado sem que se desse conta disso, mesmo antes daquele baile, ele já a tratava diferente de todos com quem ele convivia: falava, brincava e implicava com ela sem motivo aparente, contudo agora ele sabia que desde a primeira vez que haviam se cruzado havia percebido o quão especial ela era. Ela o havia envolvido de uma maneira tal, que agora ele se via completamente rendido aos encantos genuínos da sua princesa.


	4. Capítulo 3: O convite

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não trabalhando em pleno feriado… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Tekeichi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews no fim do cap.**

* * *

**Gente, sobre a demora, a culpa é toda da beta. O capítulo me chegou antes do feriado, mas eu tava TÃO atolada em relatórios e estágios, que só peguei nele no dia 28. Perdoem-me! A autora tem sido bem generosa com essa beta relapsa... Por isso q eu te amo, Lilly!**

Sakura Mars

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

Serena - Usagi

Darien - Mamoru

Lita - Makoto

Mina - Minako

Andrew - Motoki

ooOOoomudança de focoooOOoo 

**Capítulo 3: O convite**

Serena estava no Crown Center afogando as mágoas em seu milkshake com cobertura extra de chantilly, quando um grupo de veteranos da faculdade Azabu se aproxima das meninas e o 'líder' do grupo se dirige a Serena.

- Você é Serena Tsukino? – indaga o belo rapaz com um sorriso sedutor e ela confirma com um aceno de cabeça, um tanto estupefata com a aproximação do rapaz "o que será que ele quer?" – Meu nome é Mett Takagi, mas eu acho que você já me conhece, afinal, todo mundo me conhece, e deve estar pensando o que eu estou fazendo aqui – completou um pouco esnobe. Se ela conhecia Mett Takagi? É claro que conhecia! Que garota não conhecia Mett Takagi, um dos caras mais populares da faculdade Azabu, e que garota não daria a mão pra que um cara como ele falasse com ela como estava falado com a loira?

- É realmente eu estava pensando nisso – se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

ooOOoo**DS**ooOOoo

Não muito longe dali um lindo moreno com os olhos tão azuis quanto um oceano profundo observava a cena, irritado.

- O que foi cara? – pergunta o atendente e amigo de longa data ao moreno bem irritado.

- O que foi? – repete irônico – aquele conquistador barato está falando com a _minha_ Usako. Não está vendo? – termina num sibilo.

- É verdade, eu também não gosto desse cara falando com a minha irmãzinha; ele acabou de entrar na nossa faculdade se achando o tal só porque veio dos Estados Unidos, e agora não para de competir com você só pra ver quem é o melhor, já que você é o melhor aluno, o mais bonito, o mais popular... – disse sabendo que irritaria o amigo e torcendo para que isso o desviasse dos ciúmes que ele estava sentindo, sabia que apesar de controlado e quase frio, quando se tratava da loira em questão ele perdia totalmente o controle.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas você sabe que eu não dou a mínima para esse tipo de coisa – interrope o moreno.

- É você é o melhor em tudo sem querer – disse brincalhão, vendo o olhar irritado do amigo mudou de tom – quer dizer, está sempre em primeiro lugar em tudo, e ele morre de inveja de você, porque tem tudo o que quer.

- Nem tudo – responde com pesar – o que eu mais quero não posso ter.

-Não pode, ou tem medo de tentar? – o moreno abaixa a cabeça – Por que você não a convida pra esse baile? E é melhor você convidá-la logo antes que outro a convide, você sabe ela é muito bonita.

- Tá certo, aí eu chego lá e falo: Ah! Oi Serena eu sei que você me odeia, mas será que você quer ir comigo ao baile? – falou irônico - não vai dar certo, ela me _odeia_ – afirmou convicto.

- Também, você vive implicando com ela, chamando de cabecinha de vento, cara de lua cheia, chorona, comilona entre outras coisas lindas – comentou o amigo sarcástico.

- É... – respondeu com o rosto divertido se lembrando de todas as vezes que implicava com ela – mas eu não consigo me controlar, é tão engraçado brigar com ela, e ela fica tão linda quando está nervosa... E ainda mais quando ela sorri, apesar dela nunca ter sorrido _pra mim_ desse jeito.

- Mas a culpa é de quem? – perguntou num tom acusador.

- É minha, eu sei, mas... se eu não fizesse isso ela nunca me notaria – respondeu se defendendo.

- Se esse era o seu plano, acho que conseguiu. Ela já te notou até demais, sendo assim eu acho que chegou a hora de você mudar de tática com ela.

- Como assim? - indagou sem entender aonde o amigo queria chegar.

- Ser gentil e legal com ela como faz com as outras garotas.

- O problema, Andrew, é que ela não é como as outras garotas... Ela é _especial_.

- Há quanto tempo eu escuto isso? – indagou num tom levemente aborrecido – Já faz um tempão que você descobriu que gosta dela, e ao invés de se declarar como um cara normal... O que você faz? Começa a implicar ainda mais com ela.

- Pra você é fácil falar eu... Parece que eu me transformo quando estou perto dela, como se fosse outra pessoa. Fico nervoso, minhas mãos suam, meu coração dispara e eu só consigo falar bobagem... Ou você pensa que eu já não tentei – desabafou.

Sentia-se completamente ridículo naquela situação; não que fosse um conquistador, mas já tinha se envolvido com várias garotas, e realmente nunca tinha tido problemas quanto a isso, porém nunca tinha tido uma relação considerada duradoura (e nem queria), até conhecer aquela loira e ela fazer todo o seu mundinho virar de cabeça pra baixo de uma hora pra outra. E desde que isso tinha acontecido, se perguntava como uma garotinha como ela podia mexer tanto com ele.

- Cara você está completamente apaixonado por ela – pronto! O seu amigo havia admitido em voz alta aquilo que ele tentava esconder tolamente de si mesmo, mas que já sabia ser verdade há muito tempo – e já que é assim tome coragem e vá falar com ela, convidá-la ao baile – completou, deixando o amigo levemente espantado, fato que passou desapercebido pelo loiro.

- Como? – indagou sem deixar que se percebesse o quanto estava assustado com a idéia.

- Casualmente, como se sua vida não dependesse da resposta dela – comentou brincalhão – diz que não tem par, o que não é mentira e a convide como amiga como um... Pedido de desculpas, um acordo de paz ou coisa assim.

É... Era isso que tinha que fazer; dessa maneira não se comprometeria e talvez, se tivesse sorte, conseguiria apaziguar sua relação com a loira.

- Andrew! Você é um gênio! É isso que eu vou fazer! – disse sorrindo.

Olhou pro lugar onde estava a 'sua' Usako e a viu conversando com as amigas "pelo menos aquele idiota já foi" pensou.

ooOOoo**DS**ooOOoo

- Provavelmente deve estar sabendo do baile que vai ter sexta-feira?

- Eu... eh... eh...eu sei sim – sem duvida estava nervosa não era todo dia que um cara como Mett Takagi perdia seu tempo falando com uma colegial.

- Na verdade eu queria saber se você vai?

- Eu... – sentiu seu rosto ficar quente provavelmente estava ficando vermelha e simplesmente detestava ficar assim sempre que se sentia envergonhada como agora, porém o que mais detestava era o fato de demonstrar seus sentimentos tão explicitamente - eu não posso ir só tenho 15 anos e meio e menores de 16 só entram acompanhados.

- É você tem razão eu tinha me esquecido dessa regra boba... Então você não tem acompanhante não é – disse parecendo gostar da notícia o que deixou a loira confusa.

- É, mas porque você quer saber?

- É que eu também não tenho então...

- Então o que? – indagou ainda mais confusa.

- Então eu acho que poderia ser uma boa idéia se agente fosse junto – respondeu sem em nenhum momento deixar seu ar confiante de lado como se já soubesse a resposta.

- Eu? – inquiriu não acreditando que ele realmente estava fazendo essa pergunta pra ela.

- Claro – disse dando um sorriso que encantaria qualquer garota.

No primeiro momento pensou em recusar, apesar de ser lindo e encantador e apesar de realmente estar tentada em aceitar, o fato era que não gostava dele, e sabia que quando alguém como Mett convidava uma garota pra sair, não ficava só nisso e realmente não se sentia à vontade em pensar que 'ficaria' com ele... Mas acabou se lembrando da sua promessa sobre esquecer o seu mascarado "Meu nada, ele não é nada meu" pensou nervosa, "Tenho que esquecê-lo e Mett Takagi me parece uma boa oportunidade pra isso" que mal poderia fazer se aceitasse? Mas em seu íntimo guardava a esperança de que talvez houvesse uma possibilidade mesmo que mínima de Mett ser o misterioso mascarado e era isso mais do que qualquer coisa que a impelia a aceitar aquele convite.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia – sorriu

- Ótimo te pego às 9 horas na sua casa, sexta...

- Não – disse num tom mais alto do que pretendia – quer dizer é melhor agente se encontrar na entrada do salão. O que você acha? – perguntou rezando para que ele concordasse sabia que seu pai não a deixaria ir ao baile se soubesse que iria em companhia de um rapaz. Como se ela fosse uma criança!

- Por mim tudo bem – respondeu para alívio da loira – tchau gatinha, até sexta - se despediu da loira não sem antes dar um beijo na bochecha da mesma bem próximo dos lábios, deixando-a completamente vermelha.

- Nossa eu não acredito que o Mett te convidou pro baile - disse Mina entusiasmada, como se ela própria tivesse recebido o convite.

- É mesmo, você tem sorte Serena - Lita disse, parecendo tão entusiasmada quanto Mina.

- É Serena, milagres acontecem - espetou Rei, que pareceu realmente surpresa com a atitude do universitário para com a loira.

- Hei! Só porque _ele _me convidou não quer dizer que seja milagre - a loira disse se sentindo indignada pelo comentário da amiga.

ooOOoo**DS**ooOOoo

Aproximava-se do grupo de amigas com a intenção de convidar a 'sua' Usako. Depois teria muito o que agradecer ao amigo pela idéia, que no final das contas, era tão simples que sentia vergonha de não ter pensando em algo assim... Aquela garota mexia _mesmo_ com ele. Quando estava a apenas alguns passos dela ouviu algo que o deixou sem chão.

- Hei! Só porque _ele _me convidou não quer dizer que seja milagre - ouviu a loira dizer parecendo muito indignada.

Recuou sem que ninguém percebesse, não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos, alguém tinha convidado sua Usako... Sentiu-se realmente um baka, como a loira sempre dizia a ele, e nesse momento, concordava totalmente com ela. Andrew tinha o prevenido de que algo assim poderia acontecer, porém ele tinha demorado muito para tomar uma atitude, e agora estava pagando caro por isso. Alguém a levaria ao baile e não poderia fazer nada pra evitar... _Se soubesse quem era_, sentiu o ciúme tomar conta de si, afinal quem seria o desgraçado que a teria convidado? E foi como um estalo na sua mente, de repente tudo fez sentindo e só um nome passou em sua mente: Mett Takagi.

Voltou ao lugar que tinha acabado de desocupar, todo o ciúme e a raiva se esvaindo dando lugar a um sentimento de derrota que poucas vezes experimentara. Ela uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida nas mãos daquele conquistadorzinho barato... Olhou novamente para o grupo de amigas, vendo a loira extremamente feliz, e sentiu-se ainda mais miserável por não querer vê-la assim, afinal se ele gostava mesmo dela, deveria ficar feliz com a felicidade dela, mas viu que isso só era bonito na teoria porque na prática... Suspirou. Ouviu uma voz tira-lo de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi, cara? - indagou Andrew achando que tudo aquilo estava começando a ficar repetitivo.

- Parece que ele finalmente venceu - disse o moreno totalmente derrotado.

- Venceu? Do que você está falando? - perguntou sem entender.

- Mett Takagi - disse num misto de raiva e frustração.

- Mett Takagi? - repetiu o outro ainda mais confuso.

- É, ele mesmo me venceu. No fim das contas ele me tirou o que eu mais queria, o que era mais importante. - respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- Mais importante? - repetiu começando a compreender o que o amigo queria dizer - Serena? - perguntou só para ter certeza.

- É, ela mesma.

- Como? - franziu o cenho ainda sem entender tudo o que o moreno queria dizer.

- Ele a convidou para esse baile estúpido.

- O baile ou o Takagi - disse rindo da própria piada.

- Como consegue fazer brincadeiras num momento como esse. - disse levemente irritado.

- Ora, não encare isso como o fim do mundo, do jeito que fala parece que eles estão às portas do altar, e mesmo que fosse assim, sempre se dá um jeito - disse dando um sorriso maroto.

- Você não entende – suspirou. Como o amigo poderia compreender? Ele não estava completamente apaixonado pela loira - Ela está completamente encantada por ele - disse apontando para uma Serena que não parava de sorrir - E do jeito que vão as coisas, não seria difícil ela aceitar namorar com ele, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Ele não liga para essas coisas, você sabe disso. O lance dele é conquistar o maior número de garotas possíveis pra mostrar pra todo mundo o grande garanhão que ele é... Idiota! - resmungou irritado a última palavra.

- E isso é o pior de tudo, ele vai querer brincar com ela, e ela vai ficar arrasada porque está apaixonada por ele.

-Wow! Você está sendo drástico demais não acha? - sorriu para o amigo. Sua irmãzinha mexia mesmo com ele - Em um momento ela está encantada e no seguinte apaixonada?

- Você sabe muito bem como ela se interessa rápido pelos garotos - respondeu num suspiro.

- E com a mesma velocidade que se interessa, se desinteressa. - disse simplesmente - e nós já conversamos sobre isso; a Serena não é uma garota volúvel.

- Eu sei que não, sei que ela é muito nova e que provavelmente essas paixonites passageiras são uma maneira dela tentar encontrar a pessoa certa - disse como se já tivesse decorado cada palavra.

- Então... Mais um motivo para você não se preocupar - viu o amigo suspirar mais uma vez. Sinceramente, não agüentava mais aquela situação - Não aja como derrotado, porque isso definitivamente, não combina com você - disse sério - se você gosta tanto dela, deve lutar e fazer alguma coisa.

- Por que você tenta tanto nos juntar? Nunca _nada_ entre nós iria dar certo - será que ele não entendia mesmo que eles jamais se entenderiam? Eram completamente incompatíveis, completamente diferentes, completamente opostos. _N__unca iriam dar certo._

- Sabe por que? - disse olhando sério nos olhos do amigo - eu não agüento ver você desse jeito simplesmente não combina! Além do mais eu acho, ou melhor, eu tenho certeza que você é o cara certo pra minha irmãzinha, é exatamente a pessoa que ela precisa ter ao seu lado, e o mesmo serve pra você - o loiro disse de forma tão confiante, que qualquer um acreditaria - afinal os opostos se atraem - sorriu dessa vez, voltando a sua postura descontraída de sempre.

- Talvez você tenha razão - o moreno se pronunciou um tanto relutante se iria ou não dar certo com ela, não estava em sua mãos, porém tinha ao menos que tentar e não se dar por vencido por causa de um obstáculo que se apresentava no caminho. Afinal de contas _ela_ valia a pena - o que você acha que eu posso fazer a respeito? Imagino que já tenha pensado em algo a respeito - disse vendo um sorriso travesso nos lábios do amigo, sinal de que estava aprontando alguma.

- Bem, você sabe que eu sou um rapaz muito criativo - sorriu ainda mais travesso - e andei pensando e acho que já sei o que fazer.

- Tão rápido?

- Como já disse eu sou um rapaz _muito_ criativo, e acho que a melhor maneira de agir será melando esse encontro.

- Como?- indagou sem entender.

- Você vai nesse baile e vai vigiar os dois de perto, e sempre que ele quiser chegar perto dela, você aparece para atrapalhar com uma desculpa qualquer, e eu ficarei te dando apoio e revezando com você em atrapalhar os dois. O Takagi vai ficar tão cheio de ser interrompido, que vai desistir de qualquer investida. E então, não é uma idéia brilhante? - terminou convencido.

- É, eu tenho que admitir - sorriu também recuperando o bom humor, definitivamente atrapalhar Takagi seria algo _bem_ divertido - com essa estou te devendo duas. Não sei como eu vou te pagar por isso.

- Ah! Mas eu sei - viu o outro levantar uma das sobrancelhas - eu vou querer ser o padrinho do casamento - comentou de modo trivial - e dos filhos também! É o mínimo que você pode fazer para me compensar.

- Andrew! Você não tem jeito - disse um pouco sem jeito.

ooOOoo**DS**ooOOoo

- Claro que foi um milagre - continuou Rei - como um cara daqueles iria chamar uma cabecinha de vento como você?

- Ai! Depois que você namorou aquele baka, só me chama assim - falou irritada.

- Ele não é baka e é muito mais legal que o convencido do Takagi - apesar de achar Mett Takagi tão bonito quanto as outras o achavam, não conseguia simpatizar com ele... Havia alguma coisa que a deixava de pé atrás com o loiro, e isso fazia com que não gostasse nada desse encontro dele com a sua amiga, afinal de contas ela era uma pessoa muito ingênua - e além do mais ele tem razão, você é e sempre será uma cabecinha de vento.

- Hum! Será que isso é uma recaída, Rei? - disse maliciosa.

- Até parece, eu e o Darien agora somos apenas amigos.

- Tá certo, eu finjo que acredito - provocou.

- Ah! Eu não vou ficar te convencendo da verdade - disse com o rosto vermelho mostrando toda a sua irritação.

- Nem eu to a fim de falar daquele baka - falou com indiferença.

- Hei! Amy o que você ta lendo? - Lita falou tentando desviar a atenção das duas.

- Ah! - exclamou desviando o seu olhar da revista científica que estava lendo, e parecendo muito feliz pela pergunta - Eu estou lendo sobre o alinhamento dos planetas que vai ser daqui a quatro dias.

- Mas isso é na sexta-feira não é? - dessa vez foi Mina quem falou.

- É mesmo... Eu não posso perder. É um acontecimento único, vou ver tudo do meu telescópio - comentou com muito entusiasmo.

- Mas Amy, sexta-feira é o dia do baile! - disse Serena entrando no meio da conversa.

- É sexta-feira? Eu tinha me esquecido, mas mesmo assim eu vou ver, bailes acontecem o tempo todo e o alinhamento planetário só acontece uma vez a cada cinco mil anos.

- Mas Amy, sem você não vai ter graça - continuou Serena, parecendo inconformada com a decisão da amiga.

- É Amy, a Serena tem razão - concordou Mina.

- Até eu tenho que admitir que uma vez na vida a cabecinha de vento falou algo que preste - disse Rei ignorando completamente o olhar raivoso que a loira lhe lançava - Você não pode deixar de ir, aquele baile não vai se a mesma coisa sem você.

- Bem... - começou incerta - o alinhamento só vai acontecer à uma hora da manha aqui no Japão, é só eu não sair tarde.

- Que bom! Então todas nós vamos juntas - disse Serena muito animada.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Beta: O Darien é romântico, debaixo daquele exterior aparentemente frio, tá? Ele só é um cara vulnerável, com medo de demonstrar... Fala a verdade: vocês não queriam um desses pra vocês?Inteirinho? Se não queriam, pode deixar pra mim!**

**N/A: **Primeiramente tenho que dizer que talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho mais pra ser postado, afinal eu e minha beta estamos atoladas em trabalhos e provas, mas o fim do ano letivo está chegando e com ele: FÉRIAS UHU!!!! E aí gostaram do capítulo? Se gostarem ou não, apertem o botãozinho roxo e opinem!!!

**Reviews:** Resolvi responder as reviews aqui, afinal a dúvida de um pode ser a dúvida de todos além de que nem todo mundo é cadastrado no site.

_**Beatriz**__** -**_ Fiquei emocionada e muito feliz mesmo, por vc ter gostado tanto dos meus caps. adoro escrever e saber que gostam da forma como eu escrevo e que eu consigo passar os sentimentos deles me deixa sem palavras. Agora respondendo a sua dúvida sobre a Serena descobrir quem lhe deu a rosa posso dizer que ainda vai demorar pra ela descobrir a verdade, então até lá aproveite porque ainda vai rolar muita confusão. Agora sobre a reação dela ao descobrir a verdade bom... isso é segredo de estado ;D Beijos e muito obrigada mesmo pela review.

_**Nathoca Malfoy**_- Oi Nat! Que ótimo que eu to fazendo vc suspirar pelo Darien como antes (bom quem ñ suspiraria... ele é mesmo tudo de bom! Ai!) eu também quero um pra mim, mas parece que ta em falta no mercado, não se pode ter tudo na vida não é... bom voltando a realidade fiquei super feliz por saber que fiz sua mãe sorrir, esse tipo de coisa faz a gente se sentir super bem!!! E eu não esqueci da sua fic não tá ainda não consegui ler ODM até o final, mas assim q eu ler vou te mandar um reviewzão e qualquer ajuda que vc precisar pode pedir que estarei a disposição, Beijos e até a próxima.

_**Mari**_ - Sugoi! Minha primeira review não cadastrada YES! Que bom que vc ta gostando e espere o próximo cap. que promete!!! Super beijos!!!

_Muitos beijos pra todos e até o próximo cap.!!!_

_Tchazinho_

_Lilly_

**Próximo capítulo:** O desejo


	5. Capítulo 4: Uma decepção e o desejo

**Título:**Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta:**Sakura Mars.

**Retratação:**Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Tekeichi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

**Vocabulário:**

Serena - Usagi

Darien - Mamoru

Lita - Makoto

Mina - Minako

Andrew - Motoki

**ooOOoo.**** mudança de foco ****ooOOoo**

* * *

**Música:** Malandragem - Cássia Eller

**Capítulo 4: Uma decepção e o desejo **

"Eu não acredito que hoje é sexta-feira, finalmente esperei a semana inteira por esse dia... **(Uh! Exagerada foram só quatro dias o.o) **mas se for _ele_... nesse caso eu não esperei por uma semana e sim por seis meses, seis longos meses, por Kami, que o Mett seja o _meu_ mascarado por que, se for, vai ser simplesmente perfeito!", suspirou sonhadora. "_Ai, Serena acorda! _Ele_ não é nada seu. Ou será que se esqueceu da sua promessa? Pare imediatamente de pensar _nele" ouviu uma voz muito parecida com a sua falar num tom autoritário, ou seria a sua consciência lhe fazendo lembrar da maldita promessa que fizera há alguns dias. "Agora por causa _dele_ estou começando a ficar louca, discutindo com a minha própria consciência, definitivamente preciso parar de pensar _nele..._ e o Mett é uma ótima oportunidade para isso. É, eu vou conseguir" pensou com firmeza, porém essa tarefa parece que seria bem mais difícil do que a loira gostaria. 

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Saiu do seu banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e, enquanto secava os cabelos, começou a se lembrar da última conversa que tivera com o amigo e tinha que admitir que Andrew às vezes tinha seus acessos de genialidade, ou talvez ele mesmo é que estivesse tendo uns acessos de _falta_ dela...

_Flashback_

_- Sabe Darien, já que aquela minha idéia de convidar a Serena para o baile não vai dar certo, pois ela já tem par - disse a última palavra revirando os olhos - eu andei pensando em mudar de estratégia._

_-Que tipo de estratégia? – indagou, achando graça da palavra usada pelo amigo, pareciam que estavam numa batalha ou guerra, mas como se lembrou, no amor e na guerra valia tudo._

_- É claro que você vai ter que ser legal e gentil com ela, mas isso não vai ser suficiente; vocês precisam se tornar amigos - sorriu._

_- Como assim? - indagou o moreno sem entender._

_- Precisam se aproximar, conviver, se conhecer, ou melhor, _ela_ precisa te conhecer, por que pelo que eu sei, você sabe _tudo_ sobre ela - riu vendo o moreno corar levemente, do jeito que o amigo falava, era como se ele fosse um obcecado pela loira ou coisa parecida. O que, para falar a verdade, não estava tão longe da realidade - e dessa forma você conseguiria se aproximar dela sem levantar suspeitas nem dela, nem de ninguém, apesar de achar que ninguém suspeitaria de algo assim._

_- E como você imagina que eu me aproximaria dela sem nenhum motivo aparente, querendo apenas ser amigo dela? Isso seria no mínimo estranho, não acha? - indagou sendo racional. Para enfatizar, cruzou os braços, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda._

_- É você tem razão, mas eu também já pensei nisso e cheguei a conclusão que só precisamos de uma boa desculpa – o amigo argumentou._

_- Não me diga que pensou nisso também? – perguntou, incrédulo._

_- Pra falar a verdade, pensei sim - disse exibindo seu melhor sorriso maroto._

_- Você realmente... Precisa arranjar uma namorada - viu o loiro fechar a cara e bufar indignado, fazendo o moreno rir._

_- É assim que você agradece, né? – disse, parecendo ofendido - tá bom, se é assim... – deu as costas a Darien._

_- Ora! Por favor, Andrew como você sempre faz questão de me dizer para não levar tudo tão a sério? - riu mais um pouco da reação do amigo – Ta, mais você disse que tinha pensado em algo... – conteve o ris e usou seu tom mais conspiratório possível._

_- Ah! Sim - falou também mudando de tom drasticamente, fazendo o moreno balançar a cabeça pelo fato dele se distrair tão facilmente - eu tive a brilhante idéia – disse, sem modéstia nenhuma - de arranjar um amigo para ajudá-la nos estudos, dando aulas de reforço - comentou sugestivo._

_- Você está falando de mim? – perguntou, apontando o dedo para o próprio peito, incrédulo._

_- É claro! – disse, com expressão mais incrédula ainda. Francamente, como o amigo não enxergava o que era tão óbvio? Como alguém tão inteligente podia ser tão tapado? - quem mais poderia ser? Assim você daria umas aulas de reforço a ela, e acabariam por se aproximar, se tornando amigos... E aí meu caro, para ser tornar algo mais, não demoraria muito. Então o que acha? – balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente._

_- É uma ótima idéia – sorriu. Ainda não entendia como podia ser tão mais inteligente que o amigo e ainda assim não conseguira pensar nisso._

_- Ótima?! – exclamou, indignado. Afinal, mal tinha dormido naquela, noite pensando no plano perfeito e ele lhe dizia que era _só_ ótimo? - É mais que ótimo é b-r-i-l-h-a-n-t-e - soletrou._

_- É meu amigo, você realmente foi brilhante – sorriu, reconhecendo o esforço do amigo._

_- É, eu sei que sou demais - se gabou tirando mais risadas do amigo._

_- Realmente Andrew você __**é**__demais – deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas._

_Fim do Flashback_

Andrew tinha razão, se tornaria amigo dela primeiro, ganharia a sua confiança para depois conquistá-la. Tinha decidido que no dia seguinte colocariam esse plano em ação, isso tudo poderia demorar um bom tempo, se é que ele conseguiria conquistá-la, mas ele era paciente e todo esse trabalho e tempo valeriam a pena, _ela_ definitivamente valia a pena.

Mas agora tinha que se arrumar, porque teria muito trabalho essa noite, e precisava chegar cedo para esperar por eles; além do mais, tinha o estranho pressentimento de que aquele baile prometia... Talvez aquela fosse a mesma sensação que havia sentido às vésperas também de um baile a alguns meses atrás... E, apesar de não saber, ele tinha razão, porque aquela noite poderia mudar a sua vida para sempre...

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Serena já estava se arrumando, na verdade todas as meninas estavam se arrumando em sua casa. Mais precisamente em seu quarto, fazendo a maior bagunça num vai e vem que nunca parecia terminar, mas ela não se importava achava tudo aquilo extremamente divertido... A bagunça, o nervosismo, todo o frisson que esses bailes causavam, até mesmo o fato do seu pai quase não tê-la deixado ir, só conseguindo essa façanha graças às meninas e sua mãe. Talvez ela gostasse tanto de tudo aquilo por que acabava recordando do último baile que havia participado. Suspirou cansada, tinha que parar de pensar _nele_ e naquele maldito baile, e era isso que faria, por mais difícil e árdua que essa tarefa se mostrasse.

* * *

­­ 

Olhou-se no espelho e gostou muito do que via. Seu vestido de um rosa bem claro, era longo e amoldava-se muita bem ao seu corpo, as sandálias pretas eram altas o suficiente para aumentar sua estatura e baixas o bastante para conseguir andar sobre elas, além da maquiagem leve e seus cabelos que, diferente do último baile, se encontravam presos numa longa trança. Suas amigas também estavam muito bem arrumadas. Cada qual a seu estilo e usando sua cor favorita.

Amy usava um vestido azul bebê tão longo quanto o de Serena, porém muito mais discreto, a maquiagem tão leve quanto a dela. Rei usava um vestido vermelho e sua maquiagem combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Mina usava um vestido laranja tão longo quanto o das amigas, porém bem mais justo; uma maquiagem que puxava para tons dourados. E por último Lita, que usava um vestido verde claro à altura das canelas e uma maquiagem mais forte, afinal era a mais velha do grupo. Todas se encontrariam no local do baile com seus respectivos acompanhantes, para que pudessem entrar juntas no grande salão.

* * *

­­ 

Apesar das intermináveis recomendações do Sr. Tsukino a todas e da demora de Serena em encontrar sua bolsa finalmente haviam chegado, bem em cima da hora no lugar marcado e logo avistaram seus pares as esperando ansiosos com exceção de um. Faltava o par e Serena.

- O Mett ainda não chegou? - perguntou Mina a Allan, que também estudava na mesma faculdade do loiro em questão.

- Não vi o Takagi hoje, mas ele não deve demorar a chegar - respondeu ele a seu par.

- Então nós vamos esperar por ele aqui - declarou Lita.

- É vamos todas entrar juntas - concordou Mina.

- Por mim tudo bem - falou Amy calmamente.

- Fazer o que? Amiga é pra essas coisas - disse Rei por fim cruzando os braços.

- Não! Podem entrar sem mim - diz Serena vendo a impaciência dos rapazes que provavelmente queriam ficar a sós com suas amigas - tudo bem, ele não vai demorar, não é Joe? - perguntou se dirigindo ao par de Lita, que também era um dos melhores amigos do loiro.

- É logo, logo ele chega - respondeu já puxando Lita pra dentro.

- Então, se ele já vai chegar nós esperamos aqui mesmo - disse Lita sem sair do lugar.

- Nada disso, vocês podem entrar. Além do mais, daqui a pouco a Amy vai ter que ir embora pra ver o alinhamento - falou Serena.

- Mas não tem problema nenhum nós podemos… - Amy começou.

- Podem entrar e aproveitar a festa que daqui a pouco eu entro muito bem acompanhada - disse Serena interrompendo-a, com um sorriso suave.

- Já que você insiste... - falou Mina não parecendo gostar nada de deixar a amiga sozinha esperando seu par.

- Insisto - disse Serena, em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

Viu todas entrando. Na verdade, estava bem preocupada com a demora do rapaz, já que era para ele ter chegado há algum tempo, e o fato dela não poder entrar sozinha só a deixava mais preocupada, porque via naquele baile e na presença de Mett a única alternativa para esquecer o misterioso mascarado que invadia cada vez mais o seus sonhos, assim como tinha invadido a sua vida. "Foi num baile que tudo isso começou, e é em um baile que essa maldita obsessão deve terminar… Espero que você não demore Mett", pensou na sua doce ingenuidade, mal sabendo que esse sentimento podia ser bem mais que uma simples obsessão, e sem saber também que o alvo de sua 'obsessão' a observava atentamente.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Foi o primeiro a chegar ao local onde ocorreria o baile, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ela se atrasaria como sempre, porém isso não importava esperaria por ela o tempo que fosse preciso, contudo não demorou muito até avistar as primeiras pessoas se dirigindo ao grande salão.

Estava do outro lado da rua devidamente vestido para o baile, quando viu um grupo que conhecia muito bem e que parecia nunca se desgrudar: Amy, Rei, Mina, Lita estavam todas muito bonitas cada qual à sua maneira, e não muito atrás delas a viu sua Usako. Estava linda, com certeza era a mais linda do grupo, sem desmerecer as outras é claro, mas para ele, ela era a pura imagem da perfeição, parecia um anjo caminhando sobre a Terra.**(Ah! O amor)**

Observava enquanto as garotas se encontravam com seus pares, exceto Serena, já que o idiota do Takagi parecia não estar no local; pelo que notava a loira estava tentando convencer as amigas a entrar sem ela, o que por alguns minutos pareceu não surtir efeito, até que elas pareceram aceitar e entraram acompanhadas de seus pares, deixando a loira sozinha.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Consultou nervosamente o relógio pelo que lhe pareceu a centésima vez. Já estava ali há quase duas horas, não podia acreditar que estava levando um bolo. Ou talvez não? Talvez ele tivesse um bom motivo para estar atrasado, poderia ter sofrido um acidente ou estar preso em algum local, mas mesmo assim não era justo deixá-la plantada ali, esperando por ele. Afinal ele poderia muito bem ter ligado para o seu celular e avisado sobre qualquer imprevisto ou que simplesmente não iria. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que fazê-la esperar. Ficaria ali só mais 10 minutos e se ele não aparecesse se mandaria dali, já que não poderia entrar sozinha.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Darien pensava na falta de consideração daquele idiota para com a sua Usako. Ambos estavam há quase duas horas ali, e o Takagi ainda não tinha dado o ar da sua graça. Como ele podia deixá-la esperando dessa forma? Essa situação o estava irritando profundamente, porque ele conhecia Takagi muito bem, e tinha certeza que onde quer que ele estivesse, estava se divertindo e muito bem acompanhado.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Já estava cansada de tanto esperar, olhou de novo para o relógio e viu que já tinham se passados os 10 minutos, e a única coisa que poderia fazer era ir embora dali e isso, mais do que tudo, a deixava revoltada e irritada, graças a isso e ao primeiro bolo de sua vida, estava no máximo do seu limite e tinha muita pena do primeiro que cruzasse o seu caminho.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

A viu olhar uma ultima vez o relógio e começar a sair e, enquanto a observava ir embora, uma idéia louca cruzou a sua mente "O que eu tenho a perder?".

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Estava andando pra sair da frente do salão quando bateu forte com a cabeça em um muro que estava bem na sua frente e agora sua cabeça não queria parar de girar.

- Ai! - disse pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Me desculpe - disse o rapaz.

- Não a culpa foi minha eu é que não estava... - disse levantando a cabeça e dando de cara com um rosto conhecido até demais. "Era só o que me faltava. Deve ser pra fechar a noite com chave de ouro!" Pensou irônica, ao revirar os olhos – você – , comentou sem esconder seu desgosto por ver Darien Chiba.

- Sim, eu. Tem algum problema nisso? - "talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia vir falar com ela".

- Sempre tem, quando a pessoa em questão é você - disse parecendo nervosa com a presença do moreno - Mas eu já devia imaginar a gente nunca se encontra; se esbarra não é mesmo? - indagou sarcástica

- Talvez seja o destino... - disse num tom enigmático.

- Humpf! E o que o destino iria querer, fazendo a gente se esbarrar a cada cinco minutos? – perguntou indignada, enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Eu não sei - respondeu no mesmo tom, inclinando a cabeça num ângulo que o permitia observar-lhe melhor as feições.

- Nem eu - disse sem notar o quão próximos estavam - mas também não vou perder meu tempo pensando nisso, agora dá licença que eu tenho que ir - disse cansada, se afastando dele.

- Já está indo embora, mas por quê? - perguntou como se não soubesse o motivo.

- Isso realmente não te interessa - respondeu malcriada, ficando ainda mais nervosa.

- Nossa! Não precisa vir com quatro pedras na mão. Eu perguntei o mais educadamente possível – protestou o rapaz.

- Você quer saber, então - começou aumentando o tom de voz - É que o idiota do Mett me deu um belo de um bolo e eu não posso entrar na droga desse baile porque menores de 16 não entram sem acompanhante! – terminou num tom bem mais elevado do que o inicial.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa – disse, tentando acalmá-la - Eu também estou sozinho. Se você quiser pode entrar comigo.

- O que?! Você só pode estar brincando - falou incrédula, aproximando-se dele novamente.

- Não, eu estou falando sério - disse o moreno realmente sério.

- Hum! Sei... E o que você ganha com isso? - indagou desconfiada, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Nada, o fato é que eu estou sem par e você também, e como você não pode entrar sozinha, eu pensei que...

- Pudesse me humilhar levando uma garota que acabou de ser chutada - disse irônica e irritada, interrompendo-o.

- Não é nada disso. Eu não quero te humilhar - falou quase sem acreditar no que ela tinha acabado de dizer - Eu só queria, _quero_ te ajudar, só isso – disse, chateado pelo ataque da loira.

- Muito obrigada! - disse fazendo o moreno acreditar, por um minuto, que o agradecimento era sincero - mas eu _realmente_ não preciso da sua caridade, pena ou o que quer que você chame essa sua 'ajuda' - terminou destacando bem a ultima palavra.

Saiu com raiva, empurrando o rapaz que parecia atônito com a sua reação. Afinal quem _ele_ pensava que era para lhe fazer uma proposta destas? Ele queria era humilhá-la, talvez dizendo a todos que a tinha encontrado sozinha na porta porque ela tinha acabado de levar um bolo, ou então queria posar de bom samaritano, ou pior! Poderia realmente estar com pena dela. Mas o que mais a deixava chateada e irritada, além de ser o maior motivo para que não tivesse aceitado a proposta do moreno, era que ela não poderia entrar sozinha, como tinham feito algumas garotas que viu, enquanto esperava por Takagi, isso só porque era mais nova e se tivesse que aceitar o pedido dele, se sentiria inevitavelmente humilhada - mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção dele - por ter que depender da boa vontade dele.

Sentiu que Serena o empurrava com mais força do que ele imaginava que ela tinha e, sinceramente não conseguiu compreender o motivo de tanta irritação. Ele tinha sido gentil, não tinha? A tinha convidado, e então qual era o problema? Bom, ele tinha esquecido de considerar uma hipótese... Ela poderia estar descontando toda a raiva que sentia de Takagi nele, e provavelmente era isso. Quando deu por si ela já estava a alguns metros de distância. Resolveu segui-la, seria perigoso para ela andar sozinha por aquelas ruas principalmente à noite.

Estava andando sozinha, pelo menos era isso que achava. Nunca havia sentido tanta raiva na vida como sentia naquele momento, e teria continuado seu caminho para lugar nenhum se um casal, se agarrando num beco escuro, não tivesse lhe roubado a atenção. "É até eles estão se divertindo", não conseguiu deixar de pensar. Reparou melhor no casal e percebeu que os dois estavam bem arrumados e provavelmente iriam para o baile também, mas viram que tinham coisas mais interessantes pra fazer no meio do caminho. Se aproximou deles mais um pouco para ver quem eram, deixando mais uma vez sua curiosidade falar mais alto que seu bom senso. Viu uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, corpo escultural e que, pelas suas formas, parecia bem mais velha que ela. "Ela, com certeza, entraria sozinha sem nenhum problema, deve até já estar na faculdade. Sorte a dela". Foi reparar depois no rapaz, bem alto e forte; deveria também estar na faculdade, viu os dois pararem de se agarrar um pouco e mal pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

A seguiu com cuidado, não queria que ela percebesse a sua presença, contudo ele nem precisaria ter tanto cuidado assim já que ela não perceberia a sua presença nem se estivesse ao lado dela. Parou imitando a loira, que se deteve num ponto perto de um beco, a viu caminhar a passos leves para o que parecia... Um casal, agora ele também conseguia ver. Provavelmente curiosa, queria saber quem eram e sabia também que essa mesma curiosidade já a tinha metido em várias confusões... Olhou para ela e percebeu quão espantada ela estava, então olhou na mesma direção que ela.

Não podia acreditar, mas era ele. O Mett, seu par, se agarrando com outra garota, agora ela sabia o motivo por ter esperado aquele imbecil por duas horas. Achou melhor observar tudo antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas se aproximou perigosamente dos dois pra poder escutar o que eles diziam.

- Não imaginei que seria tão bom ter me atrasado pra aquele baile - comentou o rapaz, ainda segurando a morena pela cintura.

- É querido, recordar é viver e é sempre bom recordar com você - disse a morena num tom sensual.

- Você me deixa completamente maluco sabia? – acariciava-lhe o rosto suavemente.

- É eu sei - respondeu sem esconder a sua presunção - mas eu acho que a gente deveria ir pro baile, o meu par deve estar cansado de me esperar.

- É mesmo, o meu também – disse, parecendo só agora se lembrar, e olhando para o seu relógio - Nossa já está bem tarde!

- E quem é a vítima dessa vez? - perguntou de modo trivial, como se já fosse um hábito.

- Serena Tsukino - respondeu com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Eu não acredito! – riu-se a jovem morena.

- No que? – um sorriso também aparecia nos lábios do rapaz.

- Ora! como no que? - falou olhando para o rapaz que pareceu continuar sem entender - Que você convidou aquela _pirralha_, pra sair com você, ela nem ao menos tem idade pra entrar sozinha! - terminou gargalhando.

- Eu sei, mas até você tem que admitir que ela é bem gatinha e fácil de levar no papo – disse, num tom debochado.

- Gatinha? Eu acho que você está precisando urgentemente de óculos meu querido – a moça abanou a mão na frente dos olhos dele pra enfatizar.

- Eu enxergo muito bem, você que parece estar morrendo de ciúmes! - a viu levantar uma sobrancelha, contrariada e completou - não precisa se preocupar com ela, Kaguya, é só mais uma diversão como todas as outras. E essa vai ser bem mais fácil... Ela é tão inocente! - disse, rindo e batendo os cílios de forma cômica.

- Você não presta, sabia? - disse estreitando os olhos com um falso ar reprovador.

- É, eu sei. E você adora isso – falou, a agarrando ainda mais.

- Gosto, gosto muito e eu só vou realmente adorar você quando puder ver a cara daquela coitada sendo dispensada por você, depois de você se aproveitar devidamente dela, é claro! – eijou-lhe os lábios ao terminar a frase.

- É claro - disse quase num sussurro, se envolvendo no beijo caloroso.

- E a pirralha? - disse a morena, interrompendo o beijo - vai deixa-la lá plantada, esperando por você no lado de fora? Porque ela não pode entrar sozinha, é claro - começou a rir novamente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, depois eu jogo um papinho e ela vai me desculpar pela minha incrível falta – usou um tom falsamente arrependido, provavelmente o mesmo que usaria com Serena.

- E do jeito que ela é ingênua e tapada, eu não duvido mesmo que ela caia nessa sua conversinha – riu-se a moça, ainda com os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz.

- Mas o que ela tem de ingênua, tem de gatinha – disse, só pra deixar a morena com mais ciúmes. Afinal adorava se sentir disputado.

- Olha que eu realmente vou ficar com ciúmes - falou estreitando os olhos e fingindo apertar-lhe o pescoço.

- Não fique, por mais gatinha que ela seja, não chega aos seus pés e ainda por cima cheira a leite – riu, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto.

- Foi você mesmo quem quis – Kaguya disse, batendo-lhe no peito suavemente.

- É eu sei, mas vamos parar de falar nela e continuar de onde paramos - sussurrou no ouvido da morena a apertando ainda mais - Que tal?

- Uma ótima pedida - disse se agarrando novamente a ele.

Serena sentiu seus olhos arder, e em poucos segundos grossas lágrimas já borravam a sua pouca maquiagem, mas não ficaria ali os vendo, e muito menos queria que a vissem, isso só tornaria aquela humilhação ainda maior e a única coisa que lhe ocorria naquele momento era sumir para bem longe dali, bem longe deles, de tudo e de todos. Então correu, sem se importar que rumo estivesse tomando, desde que fosse para bem longe.

O pouco que conseguiu ouvir já era suficiente para que ele quisesse acertar as contas com Takagi naquele momento, e faria aquilo, se não tivesse visto a sua Usako sair correndo. Deixaria o acerto para depois, agora o mais importante era ir atrás dela. A seguiu, tendo a certeza de que, para alguém de salto alto e vestido de festa ela corria bastante, a viu atravessar a rua sem ao menos olhar, sorte que no momento não passava nenhum veículo, mas não podia contar com a sorte. Ela definitivamente não estava em condições de andar sozinha. Depois que ela atravessou a rua, a chamou, fazendo com que ela se voltasse para ele e, no instante em que ia atravessar a rua para falar com ela, viu um ônibus passar e teve que esperar, mas quando pode finalmente olhar de novo para o outro lado da rua, a loira tinha desaparecido. "Droga", agora a tinha perdido de vista.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Tinha ouvido Darien chamando por ela, mas não quis ficar para ouvi-lo dizer coisa alguma, só queria ficar sozinha naquele momento, e rezava para que o rapaz não tivesse visto ou escutado nada.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Agora teria de procurá-la onde quer que estivesse. Triste e desorientada do jeito que estava, poderia fazer alguma besteira ou sofrer algum acidente, precisava encontrá-la de qualquer jeito.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Não saberia contar por quanto tempo correu; só sabia que era tempo o suficiente para que tivesse certeza de que ele não a tinha seguido. Mas afinal desde quando ele a estava seguindo, ou será que aquilo havia sido uma grande coincidência? Na realidade, naquele exato momento essas perguntas pareciam-lhe totalmente irrelevantes. Resolveu finalmente para de correr, afinal correr de salto alto nunca foi sua modalidade preferida, já que seus pés se encontravam num estado lastimável, além é claro ter descoberto que correr e chorar ao mesmo tempo, a deixavam extremamente cansada.

Andava agora, e andou por um bom tempo até chegar a um parque, ou melhor, ao seu parque favorito, o parque nº10. Como ela tinha chegado ali era uma pergunta que não se atreveria a responder, mas agradecia mentalmente por não estar muito longe de casa. Decidiu ficar ali por mais algum tempo observando a lua cheia, talvez esse sentimento ruim saísse de dentro dela. Olhando a lua daquela forma, não pode refrear a lembrança da ultima vez em que havia se deixado levar pelos encantos da lua, mas dessa vez era diferente não se sentia triste, na verdade também se sentia triste, porém o sentimento que predominava em seu coração nesse momento era a decepção, uma imensa decepção.

- A lua está linda hoje - ouviu uma voz que a tirou dos seus devaneios.

No primeiro momento se assustou, eram pouquíssimas as pessoas que haviam no parque, e o fato dela estar sozinha não ajudava muito, porém se tranqüilizou um pouco ao constatar que se tratava de uma mulher, muito bonita por sinal, longos cabelos verdes, penetrantes olhos vermelhos que lhe causavam arrepios por parecer ver sua alma e além dela, até. Vestia um terno feminino azul, muito elegante e em sua opinião, não devia ter mais do que 22 anos.

- É - respondeu com a voz mais embargada do que gostaria de mostrar.

- E o que uma menina tão bonita e tão bem vestida como você está fazendo aqui nesse parque sozinha e triste desse jeito? - indagou sentando-se ao lado da loira.

Por um momento, ficou incerta se deveria se abrir a uma completa desconhecida, ainda mais sobre coisas tão pessoais, no entanto havia algo nela... Uma aura de paz, algo que não saberia explicar e que a fazia quase que inconscientemente confiar naquela mulher. Pensando bem, depois daquela noite provavelmente não se encontrariam nunca mais, então que mal faria?

- Eu estou aqui por acaso, não queria voltar pra casa nesse estado - disse apontando para o próprio rosto que se encontrava vermelho e inchado.

- Entendo que não queria preocupar seus pais... Sempre se preocupando com os outros antes de si mesma - nesse momento olhou nos olhos dela e novamente pode sentir como se ela lhe invadisse a alma.

- Mais ou menos - disse desviando o olhar.

- Eu imaginei, dá pra ver em seus olhos, sabia? – disse a mais velha, fazendo com que Serena levantasse a cabeça novamente.

- Ver? O que? - indagou levemente alarmada.

- Que é uma boa pessoa e que se preocupa com os outros – sorriu tranqüilizadora.

- Obrigada! - disse um pouco vermelha, entendendo aquilo como um elogio.

- Mas você não me respondeu por que uma menina como você está chorando desse jeito – retomou o assunto.

- Por ser uma menina como você disse, uma criança, uma pirralha imatura, infantil, ingênua e burra - respondeu recomeçando a chorar e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Não chore - disse secando as lágrimas da loira - você não é uma criança nem imatura, infantil e muito menos burra. Apenas não teve a oportunidade de mostrar que não é. Agora, quanto a ser ingênua não há mal nenhum nisso – confortou-a a desconhecida.

- Você não entende, eu acredito muito nas pessoas e às vezes me decepciono por isso – disse, resolvendo contar tudo.

- Como seria bom se todos fossem como você e acreditassem uns nos outros! O mundo seria muito melhor - disse com uma leve sombra de tristeza no olhar que não passou despercebida pela loira - Você não pode se culpar por ter algo tão bom dentro de si. Essa sua ingenuidade tem, como tudo, seu lado bom e ruim e você não pode deixar de acreditar por causa disso – disse suavemente enquanto afagava os cabelos da mais nova.

- E então o que eu faço? - perguntou agora sem receio de olhar nos olhos dela, talvez ela tivesse as respostas para as suas dúvidas.

- Se arrisque. Pode se decepcionar ou pode se surpreender, mas você só vai saber se continuar acreditando – incentivou-a.

- Obrigada - agradeceu com um fraco sorriso - Mas eu queria não ser mais uma menina.

- Cada fase de nossas vidas é importante para acertarmos, errarmos ou simplesmente aproveitarmos os bons momentos e aprender com os maus - disse num tom maternal.

- Talvez seja assim, mas eu queria ser como você assim confiante, decidida, madura – não escondeu sua admiração.

- Isso, minha querida, você só vai aprender quando for mais velha, quando tiver as suas oportunidades para crescer e aprender com os obstáculos e as responsabilidades que a vida lhe reserva – disse sabiamente.

- Então eu queria ser mais velha e ter essas oportunidades que você diz - falou determinada.

- Cuidado com o que deseja, por que um dia pode ser tornar realidade - disse enigmática.

- Não tenho medo que isso se torne realidade. - afirmou ainda mais convicta.

- Se você diz - falou sorrindo, parecendo muito satisfeita com a resposta da loira - E então você acredita em destino? – mudou de assunto, confundindo a garota ao seu lado.

- Em destino? - parou um momento para pensar na pergunta - talvez, mas não tenho muita certeza disso, pra falar a verdade ninguém tem não é mesmo? – sorriu levemente. Nem sabia se já havia considerado a questão em profundidade.

- Talvez - respondeu misteriosa – Sabe, o destino não comanda as nossas vidas, nós é que a comandamos – sorriu, enigmática.

- Como assim? - perguntou curiosa.

- Por que nós o escolhemos - viu o rosto da loira com mais interrogações e continuou - Há momentos em nossas vidas, em que escolhemos um caminho ou outro, e depois que fazemos essa escolha, a linha do destino começa a tecer seus novos caminhos. Sendo assim, o nosso destino é apenas o resultado das decisões que tomamos em nossas vidas, complexas como a escolha de sua carreira, ou simples como aceitar um convite de um baile qualquer, ainda que esteja na porta do mesmo. E estas as simples escolhas que fazemos, às vezes podem se tornar as mais importantes de nossas vidas e mudar o nosso destino para sempre – concluiu com um olhar distante.

Encarou a mulher, totalmente atônita pelo que acabara de ouvir. Será que ela se referia ao convite de Darien? "Não impossível", pensou incrédula. Mas talvez... Ela parecia saber o que dizia, mas como o fato de aceitar o pedido de Darien poderia mudar a sua vida? Não fazia sentido. Balançou a cabeça, como que para se livrar daqueles pensamentos absurdos e voltou novamente sua atenção a ela, que agora a observava com aqueles olhos que lhe davam arrepios.

-Então é isso o que acha sobre o destino? – perguntou, ignorando completamente os arrepios que aqueles olhos lhe causavam.

-Não acho. Eu tenho certeza que é assim que as coisas funcionam – voltou sua face para a lua tendo esse gesto seguido pela loira.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, só apreciando a beleza da enorme lua cheia que pairava sobre elas. Até que a mulher se pronunciou novamente.

**-**Vendo esta lua linda acabo de me lembrar de algo – sussurrou, assustando a garota.

**-**O que? – perguntou, curiosa como sempre, ao recobrar-se do susto pela quebra do momento de silêncio e reflexão.

**-**Que hoje vai haver o alinhamento dos planetas, que eu gosto de chamar de encontro cósmico – sorriu, ao terminar a sentença.

- Ah! Sim minha amiga me falou disso há alguns dias – entusiasmou-se Serena.

- Acontecerá à uma hora da manhã no nosso fuso-horário, e sabem o que dizem sobre o encontro cósmico? - viu a face da loira contraída e continuou - Falam que, quando algo raro como isso acontece, qualquer desejo pode se realizar, mas só se a pessoa for merecedora disso, se acreditar e se o desejo for algo que saia do seu coração – apontou para o peito da garota.

- Você realmente acredita nisso? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Eu não duvido de nada, quando se tem fé tudo é possível. Não acha? – disse, desafiadora.

- Talvez... – respondeu reflexiva, silenciando por algum tempo.

- A lua está bem alta, já deve ser bem tarde - rompeu novamente o silêncio.

- Que horas são? – indagou com preguiça de olhar o próprio relógio.

- Onze e cinqüenta e três – respondeu a jovem mulher, ao olhar para o próprio relógio.

- Nossa! – disse num sobressalto, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Nós ficamos aqui muito tempo, mas foi bom. Você parece bem melhor e mais calma – disse também se levantando – Eu tenho que ir – disse, levantando-se do banco onde estivera sentada com a garota.

- Não quer perder o encontro cósmico? – falou divertida, sentindo o quanto o seu humor havia melhorado.

- É... Não quero perde-lo – respondeu, saindo com um largo sorriso no rosto – E eu, se fosse você, não perderia essa chance. A propósito, pode me chamar de Setsuna. Até breve Serena, e boa sorte. "Eu sei que você vai precisar" pensou olhando uma última vez para a loira.

Seguiu o caminho oposto ao da mulher, que agora sabia se chamar Setsuna, porém depois de dois passos percebeu algo "Como ela sabia o meu nome? Em nenhum momento da conversa eu disse... ela mesma só disse o nome dela agora", olhou para trás na intenção de lhe perguntar sobre isso, mas não viu mais ninguém e não tinha demorado mais que dez segundos para perceber o que Setsuna havia acabado de dizer. O mais estranho de tudo é que até o final do parque ela ainda teria um longo caminho a percorrer, e nem que ela tivesse corrido teria sumido daquela maneira, até parecia que ela tinha evaporado no ar "Como mágica", pensou olhando uma última vez para aquele caminho, agora completamente deserto.

Continuou seu caminho, com os braços cruzados para se proteger do frio que só agora sentia, dando largas passadas até sua casa, afinal estava tarde e não era bom ela ficar por aí andando sozinha. Pensava na tal mulher, na estranha conversa que tiveram e no modo súbito que ela havia sumido, estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que não muito longe dela, um homem a observava e a seguia atentamente.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Nunca havia se preocupado tanto em sua vida, também pudera! Só de pensar que ela poderia correr algum tipo de perigo sentia um aperto no peito. Ela era uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, a mulher que amava... Tinha que admitir pelo menos para si mesmo que o que sentia por ela ultrapassava os limites de uma simples paixão. Era amor, algo que nunca sentira por nenhuma mulher, agora ele tinha certeza, e por isso admitia que havia sido esse desespero, essa preocupação desmedida e tão fora do seu calmo, às vezes frio comportamento, principalmente em situações de extrema tensão como essa, que o fizera perceber seu amor por aquele anjo loiro.

Pensava em tudo isso enquanto voltava para o salão, onde o baile ainda acontecia, e só tinha voltado para pegar o seu carro por que seria bem mais rápido acha-la assim. Rodou metade da cidade à procura dela, mas não havia achado nenhum vestígio do seu paradeiro, então achou melhor se acalmar um pouco, para depois continuar procurando por ela, então foi para um dos poucos lugares naquela cidade que o acalmavam: o parque.

Quando chegou lá qual não foi a sua surpresa ao vê-la ali, do outro lado do grande lago que dividia o parque. A observou com atenção tendo o cuidado de se esconder para que não o visse, viu também uma mulher muito bonita conversando com ela, nunca tinha visto a tal mulher na vida, mas do jeito que as duas conversavam, pareciam se conhecer a muito tempo. Continuou atento a conversa das duas apesar de não poder ouvi-las; parecia que a tal mulher misteriosa estava conseguindo acalmar a sua Usako, viu quando as duas olharam a lua e, por um segundo teve a impressão de que a mulher tinha olhado diretamente para ele e dado um breve sorriso, mas foi tão rápido que não pôde ter certeza se isso realmente havia acontecido.

Conversaram mais um pouco quando a outra falou algo que fez sua Usako se sobressaltar, provavelmente ela tinha dito as horas, já que tinha visto quando ela consultou o relógio segundos antes, se despediram depois disso. Era notável a melhora da loira e parecia que a mulher estava bem satisfeita com isso também, ela andou alguns passos e disse algo que ele não pôde ouvir, depois seguia sua Usako com o olhar vendo-a parar de chofre e olhar para trás espantada, talvez algo que a mulher tivesse dito não saberia, seguiu o olhar dela que mirava o caminho que a mulher havia tomado e encarou o nada... a mulher tinha simplesmente desaparecido "Que estranho", pensou.

Começou a seguir novamente os passos da loira, ignorando completamente o ocorrido de segundos atrás; andava, porém a passos largos, acompanhando o ritmo dela que parecia distraída demais para notar a sua presença. Continuou seguindo-a até que ela chegasse sã e salva em casa e respirou aliviado por isso. Voltou para seu caminho em direção ao carro, logo depois que a viu fechar a porta de casa, indo para seu apartamento com o coração bem mais leve.

* * *

­­ 

Agora teria que pensar em algo para se desculpar com a loira, mesmo que não tivesse feito nada de errado, no entanto teria que explicar que o convite que fizera não era por pena e muito menos para humilha-la, mas amanhã pensaria nisso, por que aquele realmente tinha sido um longo dia e estava cansado demais para ter qualquer pensamento coerente. Deitou e logo dormiu, tendo um sonho do qual não se lembraria na manhã seguinte.

**ooOOoo.****:DS:.****ooOOoo**

Finalmente chegou em casa "Que noite!". Tinha sido um longo dia e uma noite mais longa ainda, pensava, enquanto atravessava o hall de entrada, viu sua mãe sentada no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer junto com seu pai que já estava dormindo no colo dela.

- Boa Noite, mamãe – cumprimentou num tom mais baixo para que seu pai não acordasse.

- Já chegou, filha? – disse, só agora percebendo a presença da filha – Pensei que só chegaria bem mais tarde - falou no mesmo tom.

- É que eu vim com a Amy – mentiu.

- Com a Amy? – perguntou, intrigada.

- É, se lembra que ela ia embora mais cedo pra ver o alinhamento? – lembrou-a, dando fundamento a sua pequena mentira.

- Ah! É mesmo – comentou se lembrando – Mas foi bom mesmo você vir cedo – comentou a mãe.

- Por que? – perguntou, confusa. Não se lembrava de compromisso algum para o dia seguinte.

- É que amanhã nós vamos ter que acordar cedo – anunciou sua mãe.

- Cedo? Mas mãe amanhã é sábado – disse, sem compreender – e não lembro de nenhum compromisso – externou seu pensamento de segundos atrás.

- Eu sei querida, mas seu tio ligou e nos chamou pra passar o fim de semana lá na casa de campo deles, e seu pai é claro que aceitou – a mulher mais velha informou da mudança de planos repentina.

- O que! Nós vamos passar o sábado e o domingo lá na casa deles? – disse, controlando ao máximo seu tom de voz.

- É, mas não se preocupe... – começou a tranqüiliza-la.

- Não me preocupar! – disse num tom baixo, mas bem zangado "Era só o que me faltava" – mãe, se lembra da última vez que eu estive lá? – cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Os seus tios já falaram com eles e eles prometeram que iriam se comportar – referia-se aos primos.

- Até parece! – resmungou e saiu pisando duro, sabendo que qualquer tentativa de permanecer em casa seria inútil.

Gostava de ir à casa dos tios, seu tio Fujitaka irmão de seu pai e sua tia Zonomi irmã de sua mãe, os adorava e a recíproca era verdadeira, porém tinha um problema, quer dizer, quatro pequenos grandes problemas, seus priminhos 'queridos' quatro pestinhas que a odiavam e aprontavam o diabo com ela sem motivo aparente.

Os quadrigêmeos tinham apenas seis anos, mas era as crianças mais arteiras que conhecia, mas só com ela porque respeitavam muito a seus pais, seus tios, e até gostavam do seu irmão, apesar de não serem muito próximos, pelo menos não o infernizavam como a ela. Gostava de crianças, contanto que estivessem bem longe dela. Tudo bem queria ter filhos, é claro, afinal esse é o sonho da maioria das mulheres, mas só quando fosse mais velha. B_em_ mais velha.

Tomou um longo banho relaxante, para acalmar seus nervos, colocou lentamente seu pijama e deitou na cama. Teria que descansar bastante para conseguir suportar o 'quarteto do terror' como ela 'carinhosamente' denominava Daves, Tommy, Mimi e Zoe. Seria o fim de semana mais longo da sua vida.

E como nada parecia perfeito naquele dia, não conseguia dormir, apesar de estar muito cansada. Sentou na cama, massageou suas têmporas pedindo calma e se lembrou de algo "Talvez seja o destino..." Darien lhe dissera, lembrou também sobre o que Setsuna havia lhe dito e o que ela mesma havia pensado sobre isso, e em como o fato de aceitar o pedido de Darien poderia mudar sua vida, abanou a cabeça. Porque tinha pensado nisso logo agora?

Deitou novamente na cama e rolou nela por mais cinco minutos, se levantando novamente sem saber o motivo da sua inquietude, olhou para o relógio e viu que horas marcavam "Meia-noite e cinqüenta e oito". Foi nesse momento que finalmente entendeu o que a estava deixando tão inquieta: em dois minutos aconteceria o encontro cósmico, como Setsuna havia lhe falado, talvez inconscientemente quisesse fazer aquele desejo, mas era uma besteira acreditar em uma lenda... Não era? Talvez, mas sabia que não dormiria até que fizesse aquele bendito pedido. No fundo do seu coração acreditava nessa 'lenda', mas não admitia nem pra si mesma que estava louca pra fazer aquele pedido, seria como um atestado de ingenuidade ou algo do tipo. No fim, resolveu que faria de uma vez o tal desejo, que mal faria? E depois, ninguém nunca saberia que ela tinha feito mesmo! Olhou o relógio novamente "meia-noite e cinqüenta e nove..." faltavam dez segundos, fez mentalmente uma contagem regressiva, quando o relógio marcou uma hora em ponto, olhou para o céu e para a lua e disse quase num sussurro:

- Queria ser mais velha e mais bonita, queria ter todas as oportunidades que Setsuna me falou – sentiu um vento envolve-la e um calorzinho em seu peito e sorriu com isso.

Tinha fechado os olhos no momento em que fez o seu desejo, e quando os abriu foi logo para o espelho se olhar, só para constatar que absolutamente nada nela havia mudado. Não estava mais velha nem mais bonita, suspirou fundo. "Parece que eu continuo a mesma ingênua de sempre, patética", pensou irritada. Deitou na cama pela última vez naquela noite, nunca tinha estado tão irritada por ainda acreditar nessas bobagens e só conseguiu finalmente dormir quando ignorou completamente aquele calor em seu peito.

* * *

N.B. Desculpa a demora. Dessa vez nossa querida autora escreveu um capítulo e tanto (em volume de páginas e de acontecimentos). Parece que vai começar a parte mais legal e mais engraçada... Eu estava esperando por isso! 

Aproveitando o espaço, um FELIZ NATAL e um ANO NOVO repleto de bênçãos a cada um que estiver lendo. Muitos beijos!

Lilly, pra vc tb! Um NATAL maravilhoso, com muitos reviews (entenderam a deixa, leitores?) e muitos presentes! Um ano novo com todas as conquistas que tem planejado. Deus te abençoe!

**N/A:**Bom agora vamos as explicações. Eu já tinha avisado que o cap. ia demorar, mas nem eu achei que ia demorar tanto, é claro que eu ser uma grande catadora de milho ajuda muito, porém o que me atrasou mesmo foram o monte de provas que eu tive que fazer a falta de luz, porque no dia em que eu estava feliz e saltitante já esticando os dedos para começar a tecla e escrever o enorme cap. - **que espero tenha compensado a grande demora** - a luz acabou, isso mesmo a luz acabou (e olha gente as contas foram pagas direitinhas!!!) não foi só na minha casa que aconteceu uns 5 bairros (contando com o meu) ficaram sem luz (que sorte), depois veio o problema no PC que depois que eu escrevi TODO o cap. resolveu dar problema e como eu sou muito inteligente não salvei o cap. e perdi TUDO, então lá fui eu escrever o cap. de novo e finalmente mandar pra minha beta UFA!!!!! Eu acho que Murphy estava me perseguindo esse mês.

E pra quem teve saco pra ler essa notinha e pra todos os meus leitores que me mandam reviews e também os mais tímidos desejo-lhes, com carinho, um Natal Muito Feliz e um Ano Novo cheinho de alegrias! (já que eu acho que só conseguirei postar o prox. cap. em 2008!). Muitas felicidades a todos e espero que aceitem esse simples cap. como um presente de Natal!

**Ps.:** Ah! E antes que eu esqueça também espero que todos os seus desejos de natal se realizem como os de Serena se realizarão só que com menos confusão!!!!

**Reviews:**Só gostaria de dizer que não só a quantidade como o conteúdo de todas as suas reviews me emocionaram e me deram força pra superar todos esses obstáculos pra mandar um cap. legal a vocês.

_**Brilyance**_ - Obrigada Bri! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e com certeza eu vou continuar!!!! Beijões

_**Sakura Mars**_ - E aí menina, obrigada pelo elogio e eu com certeza adoro demais um Darien romântico. A gente se vê no Msn (pelo menos eu espero rsrsrsrs) kisses querida e um natal maravilhoso pra você também te adoro menina!

_**Fran Tepes**_ - Temos gente nova sugoi!!! Mas um pouco do Darien _assim_ pra você ele também é um dos meus preferidos, mas a Serena também é uma figura e tanto né! Beijinho!

_**anoonima :D**_ - Adorei o seu nome! Muito engraçado (rsrsrsrs). Bom eu demorei um pouquinho (muito!), mas aqui está ele bem maior que os anteriores. Beijo!

_**Serenity Tsuke**_ - Oie! Que bom que está gostando e aqui está o cap. bem grandão. Ah! E a sua resposta que a minha própria beta Sakura Mars respondeu pra você (bjs!!):

1° o que uma beta faz?

Um beta-reader, ou beta-leitor, em Português, é alguém que vai fazer a "prova" do que o escritor desenvolveu. Por exemplo, se há algum erro ortográfico ou gramatical, algum erro quanto ao mundo da série da qual vc está desenvolvendo a fic (exceto os casos de UA - universo alternativo, ou personagens OOC - out of character, o que quer dizer, que se comportam diferente do original). Em todos os casos, a beta será a primeira pessoa a ler, e ajudará o escritor caso seja necessário alguma alteração, ou o aconselhará se for necessário. Normalmente um beta leitor é bem mais suave do que um leitor comum, caso vc publique uma fic que tal leitor considere com furos. Mas um beta tb não é isento de errar.

No meu caso, não me sinto à vontade pra mexer na história em si, apenas faço revisão. Penso que o trabalho do escritor e a visão dele são, na maioria das vezes, diferentes dos meus. Respeito-o, mas dou dicas, conselhos e faço a revisão da Língua Portuguesa.

Acho que respondi as duas de uma vez...

_**Mari**_ - O Darien é mesmo muito fofo desse jeito né! Eu concordo ele é lindo mesmo!!! Espero que tenha atingido as suas expectativas!!!

_**Izayoi-chan**_ - Iza garota que surpresa encontrar você por aqui (rsrsrsrs)!!! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. e desculpe pelo meu sumiço, mas se vc leu a notinha deve ter entendido, então me aguarde que eu vou te mandar um reviewzão pelos caps. que eu perdi de Desventuras!!! Beijinhos!

_**Hannah Burnett**_ - Oi Hannah! Desculpe pela demora, mas aí está um cap. novinho em folha, grandão e muito obrigada pelo elogio eu fico mesmo emocionada!! Bom eu me junto a vc na reza porque um Darien desse tem que ser no mínimo multiplicado por mil pra fazer algumas de nós felizes e ainda vai faltar. Uma edição ilimitada talvez fosse a solução perfeita pra esse problema não acha? (rsrsrsrs) Olha eu viajando de novo, mas com esse moreno maravilhoso fica difícil né!

_**Nathoca Malfoy**_ - Oi Nath!!! E não fique triste porque com certeza eu não vou abandonar eu não seria nem louca de fazer isso, mas como vc deve ter visto na minha nota eu sofri alguns problemas técnicos que me impediram de postar esse cap. antes. Agora vc hein sua danada descobriu um monte de coisas né, baixou uma Sibila Trelawney em você não foi confessa!!! (rsrsrsrs) E não esquenta que eu vou por muita força nessa peruca (adorei isso!! rsrsrsrs). Muitos beijos moça e até a próxima!!!

_Gostaram do capítulo? Se gostaram ou não é só falar não se acanhem o botãonzinho roxo escrito "Go" ai em baixo tá pra isso mesmo._

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.!!! _

_Bye bye galera!!! _

_Lilly_

**Possível nome do p****róximo capítulo:** Desejo realizado e efeitos colaterais.


	6. Capítulo 5: Desejo realizado

**Título:**Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta:**Sakura Mars.

**Retratação:**Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Tekeichi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

**Capítulo 5: **Desejo realizado e efeitos colaterais.

Sentiu a claridade do sol em seu rosto e cobriu-o com o lençol, não querendo acordar, mas se lembrou, com muito desgosto por sinal, que teria que encarar o 'quarteto do terror'. Levantou muito mal-humorada por constatar este fato e, com a vista ainda embaçada de sono se encaminhou ao banheiro, se sentindo muito engraçada talvez mais alta... "Que bobagem!" pensou. É claro que não estava mais alta, era só uma impressão boba.

Continuou seu caminho sem olhar nada, até porque não conseguiria enxergar mais que imagens difusas e completamente embaçadas àquela hora da manhã; definitivamente pensar com qualquer coerência não fazia parte de seus rituais matinais, então precisava molhar o rosto pra conseguir efetivamente acordar. Estava indo bem, sem esbarrar em nada, até que deu de cara com a parede, isso infelizmente era outro de seus hábitos matinais... Tateou com a mão direita até a porta do banheiro, enquanto a esquerda se encontrava em sua testa dolorida tapando seus olhos.

Entrou no banheiro e continuou tateando dessa vez até a pia, abriu a torneira, molhou o rosto esfregando os olhos e levantando a face logo em seguida. Deu um grito agudo por causa da mulher que via à sua frente e se assustou tanto que acabou escorregando no tapete e caindo com um baque surdo no chão do banheiro. Levantou-se depois de uns minutos de tontura e encontrou novamente a mesma mulher parada a sua frente. Era uma linda mulher, talvez a mais bela que já tivesse visto na vida, e uma completa desconhecida...

Espere um pouco... o que fazia uma desconhecida no _seu_ banheiro?! No entanto seu rosto lhe era tão familiar... A tal mulher também a olhava com igual espanto. O que afinal estava acontecendo ali? Esticou a mão na direção da mulher e acabou indo de encontro à superfície fria e lisa do... _espelho_? Olhou novamente a imagem à sua frente e fez uma careta engraçada sendo igualmente acompanhada pela mesma. Não podia ser! Aquilo de fato era um espelho e a mulher a sua frente era ninguém menos que ela mesma!

Os olhos eram tão azuis quanto se lembrava, mas o resto... Seus cabelos estavam lisos e soltos, e agora iam até o meio das costas, semi-repicados na parte de trás, queimado nas pontas e desfiados na frente com leves reflexos acobreados, o rosto mais maduro com as feições mais firmes, contudo ainda mantendo a mesma suavidade de sempre estava diferente, mas não irreconhecível. Só não tinha se reconhecido por causa da mudança repentina da noite pro dia, quer dizer estava linda e parecia mais velha...

Hã!? "Mais bonita e mais velha? Foi esse o meu desejo. Eu não posso acreditar!" pensou, quase pulando de felicidade. Olhou pro seu corpo e se surpreendeu, ele estava lindo! E por sinal não usava mais seu enorme pijama, agora vestia um lingerie rosa longo muito bonito que realçava as novas (e muitíssimo definidas) curvas do seu corpo. Olhou novamente no espelho e deu uma volta em torno de si mesma e admirou com gosto uma linda mulher de aproximadamente 22 anos, porém parecia mais nova que Setsuna, seu rosto apesar de maduro continuava com as feições angelicais.

Ficou se admirando um pouco mais no espelho, até perceber que não era só ela que havia mudado, olhou em volta e viu um luxuoso banheiro muito bem decorado, com uma enorme banheira com uma incrível variedade de sais de banho, além da imensa bancada da pia, que estava cheia de cosméticos variados. Definitivamente aquele não era o seu banheiro, simplesmente era três vezes maior que o seu! Saiu cuidadosamente do banheiro para ver o resto do quarto.

Olhou tudo assustada. Era igualmente luxuoso e bem decorado. Resolveu olhar na janela e se certificar de que realmente não se encontrava em sua casa e foi o que fez; olhou para o lado de fora... "Ok. Agora eu posso me desesperar" pensou nervosa. Definitivamente não estava em sua casa, nem sequer estava numa casa! Na realidade, se encontrava em uma mansão pelo que dava pra ver, estava definitivamente desesperada, não podiam vê-la ali ou achariam que ela tinha invadido ou coisa parecida! E ela também não teria como se defender. "Eu simplesmente não posso dizer que dormi na minha casa e acordei aqui... Ta Serena não entra em desespero respira, um, dois, um, dois... Agora pensa o que você pode fazer". Olhou o relógio no criado mudo, que ainda marcava seis horas da manhã. Poderia, quem quer que morasse naquela mansão, ainda estar dormindo "Então eu ainda tenho chance!" pensou mais calma.

Saiu do quarto cautelosamente, para que ninguém a visse "Nossa que casa linda!" pensou admirando o lugar _"Serena se concentra!"_. Realmente tinha o incrível dom de se distrair com facilidade, principalmente em situações tensas como aquela, não era à toa que Darien sempre a chamava de cabecinha de vento... Não podia se distrair com banalidades; precisava se concentrar em sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Desceu as escadas como uma gata, "Hum! Que cheiro bom" sentiu seu estomago acordar e roncar com o cheiro de bolo que invadia suas narinas, era tão bom... "_Isso não é hora de ficar com fome Serena!"_ falou aquela voz irritante na sua cabeça, mas afinal ela tinha razão tinha que sair de lá rápido. Provavelmente já tinha alguém acordado fazendo o café da manhã, "_E já que tem alguém na cozinha é melhor sair pela porta da frente"_, é talvez aquela voz não fosse de todo o mal.

Agora já se encontrava na porta da frente, colocou a mão da maçaneta, a girou e... nada! A girou novamente e nada de novo "Ah! Não ela não pode ta trancada" pensou entrando em desespero novamente, já segurando a maçaneta com as duas mãos e sacudindo descontroladamente até que ouviu vozes que vinham do andar de cima e pareciam se aproximar perigosamente dela. Se antes estava desesperada agora se encontrava em estado de pânico total, olhou de um lado pro outro sem saber o que fazer até que achou em baixou da escada um armário "É um lugar perfeito pra eu me esconder" sorriu um pouco aliviada e correu pro armário entrando bem na hora em que as vozes, ou melhor, as pessoas ficaram de frente para o mesmo, apurou os ouvidos para entender o que eles falavam.

- Sua mãe já acordou? - "Engraçado essa voz não me é estranha" pensou curiosa.

- Eu acho que não – respondeu a voz que parecia pertencer a uma criança.

- Então deixe-a dormir mais um pouco e, por favor, chame seus irmãos pro café, filho - "Da onde eu conheço essa voz?" se perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

- Tudo bem pai.

Depois disso ouviu as duas vozes se afastarem "Legal agora tá todo mundo acordando e a droga da porta ta trancada é melhor eu voltar para aquele quarto e, sei lá, me esconder no armário" pensou chorosa, colocando a cabeça pro lado de fora e olhando para os dois lados se certificando que era seguro sair. Subiu as escadas numa velocidade que nem mesmo ela achava possível e agora que se encontrava no segundo andar daquela mansão só havia um problema... "Qual é mesmo o quarto onde eu estava? Droga definitivamente hoje não é o meu dia!". Eram tantas portas, que ela não fazia a mínima idéia por qual delas havia saído. Escutou uma das portas se abrindo e não pensou duas vezes: entrou na primeira porta que viu, agora só precisava rezar pra que não houvesse ninguém nele.

Só que havia, afinal aquele não era o quarto em que tinha acordado, pelo menos a pessoa que havia ali não poderia denunciá-la de fato, não saberia nem dizer se poderia chamar de pessoa aquela coisinha pequenininha que se encontrava no berço "É um... bebê?"

Aproximou-se com cautela, apesar de o bebê não falar ainda, poderia chorar, ou melhor, _berrar_, como aquelas criaturinhas estavam acostumadas a fazer, e isso sim chamaria _muita_ atenção. É... talvez entrar naquele quarto tenha sido uma idéia bem infeliz da sua parte, mas agora não tinha jeito. Olhou bem para dentro do berço só para se certificar que 'aquela coisinha' ainda estava dormindo. Notava-se que era uma menina, não só pelo rosa das roupinhas dela, mas pela decoração do quarto. Era uma linda menina com seus vivos cabelos vermelhos e o rostinho angelical. Percebeu ela se mexer no berço.

"É melhor eu sair daqui antes que ela acorde e comece a chorar quando me vir". Porém, antes que a loira pudesse se afastar, a menina acordou e se virou para ela, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. "Não chora, por favor" pensou desesperada fechando os olhos enquanto agitava as mãos freneticamente num gesto inútil, estava esperando por qualquer coisa menos para o que veio a seguir, ao invés de chorar a menina começou a rir daquele jeito engraçado que só os bebes sabem fazer. "Eu não acredito ela está mesmo rindo?" abriu os olhos só para constatar o que ouvia.

A ruivinha, além de rir, esticava as mãozinhas para ela. Isso não estava realmente acontecendo ou estava? Olhava a menina e ainda não acreditava, nunca tinha sido boa com crianças e a relação com seus 'queridos' priminhos eram a prova cabal disso, então como aquela menina que nunca tinha visto na vida parecia até _gostar_ dela? Isso realmente não fazia sentido algum. Viu a menina contorcer o rosto em um sinal claro de que iria chorar a qualquer minuto "_Pára de ficar olhando pra menina que nem uma tonta e pega logo ela antes que chore!_" Às vezes era realmente chato ter uma consciência tão hiperativa, mas ela tinha razão.

Pegou a menina no colo de forma desajeitada segurando ela bem afastada do seu rosto como se tivesse medo que a pequena lhe fizesse algo. É... tinha que admitir que a pequena não era tão assustadora assim (seus primos realmente tinham lhe causado um grande trauma) era até muito bonitinha, ainda mais agora que esticava os braços freneticamente em sua direção como se quisesse ficar mais perto dela. A olhou ainda um pouco ressabiada, mas acabou por trazê-la para mais perto de si.

Sentia-se estranha segurando aquela menina no colo, não só pelo fato de ser a primeira vez que segurava um bebe, mas também porque... Não sabia explicar, mas se sentia bem a tendo em seus braços, um sentimento de proteção, uma sensação que ela não sabia ao certo precisar o que era e que por hora resolveu ignorar.

- Sabe... até que você é bonitinha - comentou sorrindo e mexendo com as mãozinhas da menina que não parava de rir.

Olhou todo o quarto com mais atenção que era lindo todo em rosa e cheio de brinquedos, observava cada detalhe do quarto até que se deteve na pequena estante que havia do outro lado do quarto; se aproximou e pegou o objeto que tinha chamado sua atenção: um porta retrato. Encarou o mesmo com os olhos arregalados. Na foto estava a menina sendo segurada por ela mais velha e mais bonita "Isso é impossível! Como eu posso estar com essa menina nessa foto? É a primeira vez que eu a vejo... O que tudo isso quer dizer?". Ficou durante alguns minutos na mesma posição ainda olhando interrogativamente para a foto em sua mão quando algo, ou melhor, alguém a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo com a minha irmã? - disse o garoto com uma voz perigosamente calma.

- Eu... - olhou assustada para o menino a sua frente e disse a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça - Eu sou Serena Tsukino!

- Impossível... Como pode ser? - falou, mas para si mesmo, olhando a loira milimetricamente.

- Me desculpe eu não queria estar aqui, eu só dormi no meu quarto e acordei aqui - disse nervosa colocando a menina no berço só que essa percebendo que voltaria pro berço começou a chorar e Serena resolveu segurá-la novamente - Ai! Por Kami! Não chora!!! - pediu ainda mais nervosa.

- Definitivamente, você não é ela - falou quase num sussurro, olhando a loira e espantado pela atitude da mesma.

- Olha, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado não chame a polícia eu sou muito jovem pra ser presa - disse desesperada começando a chorar, ou melhor, a inundar o quarto com as duas cachoeiras que saiam de seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, só pare de chorar - disse com a mesma gota que tinha na cabeça da ruivinha. Viu a loira parar de chorar e continuou - Agora não é hora de descobrir quem você é, depois resolvemos isso.

- Então não vai chamar a polícia! - exclamou a loira sorridente.

- Não, é claro que não - disse a olhando estranhamente – Mas, como eu disse, agora não é hora pra isso, é melhor nós descermos logo. Então é bom você tomar um banho e se trocar antes.

- O que? Você ta ficando maluco garoto!? – como aquele _menino_ podia sugerir que tomasse tais liberdades numa casa estranha?

Olhava atentamente para o menino a sua frente tentando encontrar em sua face algum traço de insanidade, porém tudo o que viu foi um garoto de aproximadamente dez anos de idade, de cabelos negros que iam até um pouco abaixo das orelhas, de expressão séria demais pra alguém da idade dele e de olhos azuis como um oceano profundo "Que olhos! Engraçado... esses olhos me parecem tão familiares, e esse rosto também não me é estranho" pensou intrigada. Foi tirada novamente de seus devaneios pela voz do menino.

- Você está bem? - perguntou sem nenhum interesse aparente.

- Ahn! Sim estou por quê?

- Estava me olhando de um jeito esquisito.

- Ah! Isso - disse compreendendo - Eu só estava vendo se você é maluco ou se está de onda com a minha cara - respondeu irônica.

- Não estou maluco e nem "de onda" - falou fazendo o sinal de aspas com a mão.

- Então porque pediu para eu tomar banho me trocar e descer? Eu não moro aqui e nem tenho roupa! Além do mais, você quer que me prendam? - disse quase gritando.

- Não, eu não quero que te prendam - disse não parecendo tão sincero em sua resposta - e tenha certeza de ninguém nessa casa fará isso com você, confie em mim e faça o que eu disse, depois vamos tentar entender o que está acontecendo - terminou seriamente.

Olhou de novo para o garoto e algo nele a fez realmente acreditar em suas palavras "Sinceramente, eu deveria deixar de ser tão crédula" suspirou "Mas o que eu teria a perder? Muito, mas como Setsuna disse às vezes na vida temos que arriscar", concluiu resignada.

- Tudo bem - disse por fim - Mas aonde eu vou fazer tudo isso? – perguntou com a voz carregada de suspeita.

- Vem comigo - chamou abrindo a porta e sendo seguido pela loira que ainda tinha a pequena ruivinha no colo e o porta-retratos na mão.

- Foi aqui que eu acordei - disse quando chegaram ao quarto.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que tenho! Eu nunca esqueceria do quarto mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida - viu o garoto revirar os olhos com seu comentário e resolveu ignorar.

- As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais estranhas - disse com a mão no queixo parecendo pensativo.

- Por quê? - indagou sem entender já que na sua opinião as coisas não poderiam ficar mais estranhas do que já estavam.

- Porque esse é o quarto da Serena - respondeu simplesmente.

- Serena? Eu sou a Serena e esse definitivamente não é o meu quarto!

- Eu sei que você se chama Serena, mas a minha mãe também se chama assim - disse torcendo o nariz quando pronunciou a palavra mãe - afinal você não é a única Serena da face da terra - terminou um pouco aborrecido com as perguntas da loira.

- Ah! Que coincidência - falou ignorando o tom que o garoto usara - Você chama sua mãe pelo nome? - perguntou notando o fato.

- Chamo! Por quê? - falou seco olhando pra ela.

- Por nada - "Que moleque mais mal educado e esquisito!"

- Bom é melhor você fazer o que eu disse e pode me dar a Chibi-Chibi.

- Chibi-Chibi?

- É a menina – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

- Ah! Ta, eu já estava ficando com o braço dormente - disse dando a menina ao irmão - Eu nunca tinha escutado um nome como esse, Chibi-Chibi - falou pensativa.

- Esse não é o nome dela é só apelido, o nome dela é Estelle – disse revirando os olhos.

- Esse apelido não tem nada a ver com o nome dela – disse, pensativa.

- Mas tem a ver com ela - disse brincando com a menina que estava querendo voltar para os braços da loira - Chibi quer dizer pequena.

- Entendi. E o seu nome qual é? – perguntou ao garoto mais sério que já conhecera.

- O meu é Kenji, mas todos me chamam de Ken.

- Engraçado o nome do meu pai também é Kenji! - falou surpresa.

- Sério? - indagou olhando a loira gravemente.

- É - respondeu confusa.

- E o da sua mãe?

- Ikuko. Por quê?

- Isso é impossível! - disse o garoto sem que a loira ouvisse - É melhor você tomar logo esse banho e se trocar eu vou só levar a Chibi-Chibi lá embaixo e já volto.

- Tudo bem - falou só porque sabia que ele teria que responder suas perguntas uma hora ou outra. O viu abrir a porta do quarto pronto pra sair quando notou que o porta-retratos ainda estava na sua mão - Espera!

- O que foi? - perguntou se virando para ela.

-Eu só queria saber de uma coisa... Quem é essa mulher na foto? - indagou mostrando o porta-retratos ao rapaz que mesmo de longe o reconheceu.

- Essa é a minha mãe, Serena Tsukino Chiba - disse simplesmente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

A única coisa que a loira foi capaz de fazer foi arregalar os olhos e abrir e fechar a boca espantada demais pra pronunciar qualquer som.

**Nota da Beta: **Gente, milhões de desculpas. Principalmente a vc Lilly! Fora alguns contratempos relacionados ao trabalho... Planejamento escolar! Mas o capítulo está muito bom, não acham? Review nele!!!Sakuramars, beta e atrasada.

**N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado da aparição da Chibi-chibi. É gente é ela mesma vamos às explicações, ou melhor, a explicação eu e minha beta resolvemos chamá-la de Estelle porque Galáxia é meio estranho né?! E como Estelle significa estrela e a Chibi-chibi no anime é a star seed da Galáxia, escolhemos esse nome. Espero ter esclarecido qualquer dúvida de vocês.

Agora vamos as minhas explicações sobre o enorme atraso dessa postagem, gente desculpa mesmo, depois que eu entrei de férias eu estava crente, crente de que iria ter muito tempo pra escrever os capítulos, mas as coisas não saíram como eu planejava e eu tive que viajar com um monte de parente no meu cangote e fiquei dias e dias sem chegar perto do meu PC ou de qualquer coisa que o valesse então o capítulo atrasou. Mas desejo que a espera tenha valido a pena e que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo apesar dele não ser tão grande quanto eu gostaria, mas o próximo com certeza vai ser maior! E pessoal me dêem um descontinho tá é que no sábado eu ainda fiz aninhos (aninhos é bobagem né gente porque onde já se viu 20 anos ser pouco, mas fazer o que é a vida...)

**Reviews: **

_**o0Beatriz0o**_ - Oi Bia! Que bom que você achou o último cap. surpreendente espero que tenha gostado desse também. E obrigada pelas felicitações de fim de ano!!! Beijos.

_**Sakura Mars**_ - Realmente foram muitas as adversidades, mas nós conseguimos né! E vamos continuar conseguindo se Deus quiser! E eu fico extremamente feliz por você ter gostado tanto do último capítulo e pode ter certeza que o Darien vai continuar romântico também apesar dele não ter aparecido muito nesse capítulo no próximo ele vai ter aparição garantida!!!

_**Kagome-DarkAngel**_ - Oi K-chan!!! Que surpresa te ver por aqui rsrsrsrsrs. Eu fiquei muito lisonjeada pelo seu comentário e desculpe mesmo pela demora mesmo! E pode ter certeza de que ainda terão muitas surpresas!!! E antes que eu esqueça adorei o lance do pavê fooi ótimo!!! rsrsrsrsrs beijinhos!

_**Mari**_ - E aí Mari! Que bom que eu atingi as suas expectativas!!! E como você viu o desejo se realizou mesmo, e devo admitir que eu também adoro colocar o Darien tentando conquistar a Serena, mas talvez em algum momento o jogo vire, bom eu tô falando demais ainda tem que passar muita água por baixo dessa ponte... E fiquei muito feliz afinal você foi a primeira a falar do Takagi ele é mesmo um grande idiota! E a Sere-chan perdeu mesmo uma bela oportunidade, mas outras virão... Beijos!!!

_**Izayoi-chan**_ - Iza! E aí menina obrigada mesmo pelo apoio e desculpa pela demora!!! Eu também tô adorando seus coments rsrsrsrsrs!!! Espero que você tenha recebido minha super mensagem e se você não recebeu me avisa que eu a salvei e te mando de novo! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!!

_**Nana onix**_ - Oi Nana! Que bom que tá gostando da história a sua também tá demais!!!! Desculpe a demora e obrigado pela mensagem de aniversário e pelo replica na mensagem eu adorei mesmo!!!! Muitos beijos!!!!

_**Hannah Burnett**_ - Pode me chamar de Lil-chan sim eu adoro apelidos!!! Concordo com você o Darien é mesmo um príncipe super perfeitoso (perfeito gostoso)!!! Espero que você esteja gostando dos efeitos colaterais, mas esses são só os primeiros e vai ser fichinha perto dos outros rsrsrsrsrs! A Setsuna foi a personagem que se encaixava melhor no perfil que eu queria já que ela é a guardiã do portal do tempo no anime e também é tão misteriosa agora se ela é um anjo ou não isso vai ser respondido só mais pra frente. E concordo totalmente com você a tia Zonomi e o tio Fujitaka são perfeitos juntos apesar da torcida contra né!Beijos!!!

_Qualquer dúvida o "Go" tá ai pra isso!_

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.!!! _

_Bye bye galera!!! _

_Lilly_

**Possível nome do p****róximo capítulo:** Algumas explicações e um simples beijo.


	7. Capítulo 6: Algumas explicações

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu voltando as aulas e fazendo dever de casa affe… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Tekeichi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

**Capítulo 6:** Algumas explicações e um simples beijo.

Ficou parada em estado de choque por alguns segundos, não queria saber realmente o que tudo aquilo queria dizer, porém tinha a nítida impressão de que se parasse para avaliar a situação com clareza sua cabeça daria um grande nó, então o melhor que tinha a fazer era se arrumar. E quem sabe depois de um bom banho sua cabeça parasse de zunir?

Entrou no banheiro que por sinal ficava na mesma direção do _seu_ banheiro da _sua_ casa e talvez por isso não tenha notado que aquela não era sua casa logo de cara. Continuou seu caminho agindo quase que automaticamente, desatenta a tudo que fazia. Sentiu a água quente do chuveiro nas suas costas descendo por seu corpo inteiro a tirando do seu transe temporário e foi nesse momento que percebeu algo em uma de suas mãos.

Precisamente no seu dedo anular esquerdo encontrava-se um anel, ou melhor, uma...

"Aliança? Não pode ser! _Isso_ não pode ser uma aliança; definitivamente não pode ser uma aliança" pensava freneticamente.

"Como _eu_ posso estar usando uma aliança? Eu só poderia estar usando uma aliança se estivesse..."

"_Casada só poderia estar usando uma aliança se estivesse casada, você às vezes é tão lenta Serena!"_

"E você é insuportável e eu estou ficando louca discutindo com uma voz que está na minha **cabeça**"

"_Eu estaria mais preocupada com quem você está casada do que com as minhas pequenas intervenções, que são só para __**te **__ajudar" _

Era verdade, ela tinha razão esse era o seu maior e mais imediato problema no momento e precisava se concentrar totalmente nele.

Olhou novamente o anel em seu dedo como se ele pudesse responder todas as questões que viajavam por sua mente. Tinha que admitir que era um lindo anel, quer dizer, uma linda aliança de ouro branco e...

"Brilhantes?! Uau!"

Se lembrava de ter visto uma dessas numa joalheria muito famosa e cara no centro, só que essa que se encontrava em seu dedo era indiscutivelmente e infinitamente mais linda e provavelmente mais cara do que a que tinha visto na tal joalheria.

"_Serena, não é hora de pensar em quanto essa aliança é linda ou cara e sim em quem a deu a você!"_

"Seja ele quem for tem muito bom gosto" pensou sorridente.

"_Se concentra! __**Ele**__ pode ser o __**seu**__ marido!"_

Detestava admitir, mas aquela vozinha impertinente tinha razão. Precisava encarar as coisas com mais seriedade, muito mais seriedade... Tirou a aliança e começou a analisá-la mais atentamente até que percebeu que no interior da aliança havia uma pequena inscrição.

- Da-ri-en? - leu em voz alta.

"_É, Serena: Darien. Até parece que não sabe ler"_

"É claro que eu sei ler; o problema é que tava pequenininho... Peraí... eu falei Darien?"

"_Além de cega tá ficando surda?"_

"Eu escuto perfeitamente bem! É que eu o único Darien que eu conheço... besteira nunca poderia ser ele" quase riu com tal pensamento.

"_Mas..."_

"Nada de mas. É melhor nós, quer dizer, eu esperar esse garoto voltar e tudo vai ser explicado" pensando nisso saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão.

- Até que enfim, pensei que tinha descido pelo ralo - disse o garoto assim que a loira havia saído do banheiro.

- Uh! Quanta gentileza - disse irônica.

- Obrigado! - falou o moreno com um sorriso cínico no rosto, o que deixou a loira muito zangada, porém resolveu ignorar o comentário dele; tinha coisas mais urgentes pra se preocupar do que com os cinismos de um pirralho de dez anos!

- Eu gostaria de entender o que está acontecendo por aqui - indagou ignorando também o sorrisinho cínico que estava estampado na face do garoto a sua frente sorriso esse que só fez aumentar sua irritação porque a fazia lembrar de uma pessoa realmente irritante que às vezes dava aquele mesmo sorrisinho cínico só para tirá-la do sério "baka!" Pensou nervosa - Você disse que o nome da sua mãe é Serena, que por acaso é igual ao meu e que, por coincidência não está aqui; pelo menos não no quarto dela, que foi aonde eu acordei. Sem dizer que somos extremamente parecidas - a cada minuto que falava, suas indagações pareciam só aumentar - Afinal o que realmente está acontecendo por aqui?

- Antes de tudo, eu acho melhor você me contar o que você se lembra antes de ter acordado naquela cama - disse apontando a cama com a cabeça.

- Me lembro de ter ido pro baile e de ter levado um bolo daquele imbecil - disse a última palavra sem esconder a raiva que ainda sentia do rapaz - depois acabei indo em direção ao parque nº 10 e ter conversado com uma mulher muito esquisita, depois eu fui pra casa deitei na minha cama de _solteiro_ e acordei aqui. Foi isso.

- Só isso? - indagou o moreno.

- Só - respondeu simplesmente.

- Você disse que foi a um baile - disse desconfiado "Será que é mesmo ela?" pensou olhando a loira - E que foi e levou um bolo de quem?

Apesar de não querer revelar os detalhes sobre esse seu fracasso pessoal, sabia que teria de colaborar se quisesse compreender pelo menos um pouco do que estava acontecendo, e por isso, só e unicamente por isso, ela respondeu.

- Mett Takagi - respondeu com evidente incomodo.

- E você não ficou no baile? - perguntou achando tudo muito estranho.

- Claro que não. Ele não tinha chegado e menores de 16 não podem entrar sem acompanhante - disse revirando os olhos como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Menores de 16? - murmurou - E quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tenho... porque você quer saber?

- Por favor, só responda! - falou sem esconder sua impaciência.

- Eu tenho 15 anos e meio - "Se bem que agora parece que eu tenho mais felizmente" pensou contente.

- Por acaso que dia é hoje - indagou sentindo a cada segundo que as suspeitas que formulava em sua mente acerca da loira à sua frente se confirmavam.

- Que pergunta! - disse achando a mesma ridícula e revirando os olhos por causa do olhar insistente do garoto respondeu enfim - Hoje é dia 22 de abril é claro!

- É mesmo - disse começando a pensar que as suas suspeitas talvez estivessem erradas afinal, mas ela tinha esquecido de dizer uma coisa - Mas de que ano?

- Você faz cada pergunta - será que aquele moleque estava fazendo ela de idiota? Se ele estivesse... "_Colabora Serena, depois a gente resolve isso"_ suspirou ela estava certa afinal para o seu total desprazer - de 2007, é óbvio - disse de forma aborrecida e cansada daquelas perguntas inúteis e sem sentido que o garoto fazia.

- Você está errada - disse sorrindo levemente ao constatar que não estava errado quanto as suas suspeitas por mais absurdas que elas fossem estava certo mais uma vez - Hoje é dia 22 de abril de... 2022.

- Foi exatamen... 2022? - riu - que brincadeira é essa, garoto? 2022! Só se for nos seus sonhos - riu mais uma vez aquilo era totalmente absurdo e extremamente ridículo!

- Olhe você mesma então - disse irritado pelas risadas da loira mostrando um jornal, que havia trazido quando formulou suas suspeitas e o jogando de qualquer maneira pra ela.

- Seleção japonesa está entre os grandes sucessos do mundo... - começou a ler em voz alta num tom que não ocultava todo o seu tédio achando aquilo uma tremenda inutilidade.

- A manchete não! O cabeçalho - disse aborrecido revirando os olhos.

- Jornal de Tókio... - leu ainda entediada, era tudo uma grande perda de tempo, porém continuou a leitura - quinta-feira dia 22 de abril de... 2022 - arregalou os olhos ela só podia tá enxergando mal ou tendo alguma alucinação? - É alguma piada de mau gosto não é? - era a única explicação coerente.

- Não - respondeu sem esconder a seriedade na sua voz e face - Para que eu faria uma coisa dessas afinal? - indagou levantou a sobracelha.

- Mas... mas... Se isso for verdade, quer dizer que eu estou no... futuro - mal conseguiu dizer a última palavra, sentindo o chão faltar de seus pés e suas pernas fraquejarem logo caindo sentada na cama que felizmente estava logo atrás de si - Por Kami!!! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! - exclamou perdida, não aquilo definitivamente não podia ser verdade porque se fosse a cadeia seria o menor de seus problemas e agora como faria para voltar a sua casa, se é que ainda tinha uma casa!

- Bom, é o que parece - disse com um certo cuidado enquanto olhava a pele da loira adquirir um tom branco giz.

- É o que parece? - indagou indignada parecendo recuperar as forças e tendo a palidez da pele alterada para um tom violentamente vermelho - Como assim é o que parece? - disse já bem o suficiente para se levantar - Eu to no futuro, dentro de uma casa estranha, que está cheia de gente que eu não conheço, completamente perdida e a única coisa que você diz... - apontou para o garoto enquanto mexia os braços freneticamente dando ênfase as suas palavras - é o que parece! - terminou num grito quase histérico com o rosto completamente vermelho e a respiração descompassada.

- O showzinho já acabou? - perguntou com desdém, e quando a loira ameaçou falar novamente ele continuou - A culpa do que está acontecendo seja lá o que for não é minha então grite com outro, tá legal! Agora se você quer sentar e resolver as coisas como uma pessoa adulta _e_ civilizada eu estarei disposto a colaborar.

"Moleque metido!" pensou apertando os olhos em sinal de desagrado cruzando os braços e sentando, ou melhor, se jogando na cama.

- Que bom! - disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando de fronte a loira.

- Hunf!

- Eu queria apenas fazer uma pergunta - como não viu qualquer reação da loira continuou - Quando você acordou agora a pouco não notou nenhuma diferença? - indagou sem fazer a mínima questão de esconder o seu sarcasmo.

- Claro que eu notei! Quem não notaria! - revirou os olhos.

- E não ficou nem um pouco impressionada pela mudança tão repentina e totalmente... incomum?

- No começo tenho que admitir que fiquei, mas foi o que eu...

Nesse momento se lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com Setsuna mais precisamente de um trecho em especial da conversa.

_Flashback_

_- Cada fase de nossas vidas é importante para acertarmos, errarmos ou simplesmente aproveitarmos os bons momentos e aprender com os maus - disse num tom maternal._

_- Talvez seja assim, mas eu queria ser como você assim confiante, decidida, madura – não escondeu sua admiração._

_- Isso, minha querida, você só vai aprender quando for mais velha, quando tiver as suas oportunidades para crescer e aprender com os obstáculos e as responsabilidades que a vida lhe reserva – disse sabiamente._

_- Então eu queria ser mais velha e ter essas oportunidades que você diz - falou determinada._

_- Cuidado com o que deseja, por que um dia pode ser tornar realidade - disse enigmática._

_- Não tenho medo que isso se torne realidade. - afirmou ainda mais convicta._

_Fim do Flashback_

E foi lembrando dessa conversa que se lembrou também do que tinha desejado no momento do alinhamento.

_- Queria ser mais velha e mais bonita, queria ter todas as oportunidades que Setsuna me falou – sentiu um vento envolve-la e um calorzinho em seu peito e sorriu com isso._

- Por Kami! - exclamou atordoada - Foi exatamente o que eu pedi.

- Como assim, o que você pediu? - indagou sem entender.

- Ontem a noite estava acontecendo o encontro cósmico...

- Encontro cósmico? - repetiu interrompendo-a.

- É o alinhamento dos planetas - respondeu dando pouca importância - No exato momento que isso aconteceu eu fiz o meu desejo e... funcionou.

- Desejos? Do que você está falando? - indagou cada minuto mais confuso.

- Desejos não, desejo, um só e já vale por uma vida inteira - disse ainda estupefata pelas conseqüências desastrosas que aquele bendito desejo estava lhe trazendo - Uma pessoa me disse que se eu desejasse uma coisa no momento do alinhamento e se acreditasse nela essa coisa seja lá o que fosse se realizaria e... aconteceu!

- E o que exatamente você _desejou_? - indagou tentando esconder sua curiosidade.

- Bom... Eu desejei ser mais velha e mais bonita e ter oportunidades - disse o mais vagamente possível não querendo entrar em detalhes.

- Que _tipo_ de oportunidades? - insistiu percebendo que a loira escondia alguma coisa.

- Eu disse pra essa pessoa que queria ser confiante, decidida e madura como ela parecia ser - disse dando uma pequena pausa incerta sobre continuar ou não, mas por fim resolveu continuar - Então ela me disse que eu só seria assim quando eu fosse mais velha e tivesse as minhas oportunidades para crescer e aprender com os obstáculos e as responsabilidades que a vida iria me reservar.

- Então me deixe ver se entendi... - disse cruzando os braços com um ar que misturava divertimento e uma falsa reflexão - você desejou ter obstáculos e responsabilidades para enfrentar - terminou rindo sarcasticamente.

- Ei! Isso não é engraçado! - falou vermelha de raiva e vergonha "Mas droga ele tem razão que tipo de desejo é esse?" pensou inconformada "Eu devia parar de ser tão impulsiva!"

- Você não deveria ter sido tão impulsiva - disse como se tivesse lido o pensamento dela - Só porque alguém disse que isso seria bom não quer dizer que você deveria _desejar_ isso.

- Eu só falei por falar, não achei que daria certo - tentou se justificar ainda muito vermelha.

- Se você realmente achasse que não daria certo não teria feito o pedido - disse simplesmente.

Abriu a boca para retrucar, porém sabia que aquele moleque tinha razão, mas também não daria o braço a torcer mesmo que ele estivesse certo então resolveu mudar de assunto e de quebra esclareceria sua situação de uma vez por todas.

- Eu acho estranho, você não pensar que eu sou uma louca varrida por causa dessa história que eu contei - disse estranhado o fato.

- Na verdade... eu sei que tudo o que você diz é verdade - falou o moreno parecendo um pouco relutante - Sinceramente achei que fosse bobagem no começo e cogitei a possibilidade de você estar completamente louca ou fazendo alguma piadinha de mau gosto, mas aí eu me lembrei do sonho que tinha tido essa noite.

- Sonho? - indagou com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade.

- Eu sonhei com uma mulher que me dizia que alguém da minha família precisaria da minha ajuda de uma maneira completamente inusitada... e que eu teria que ajudar essa pessoa. E de todas as pessoas que eu imaginei você com certeza era a última da minha lista - acabou confessando.

- Eu? - apontou para si mesma surpresa.

- Depois de tudo que você falou ainda acha que pode ser outra pessoa - respondeu sarcasticamente com os braços cruzados.

- Mas... você disse que era alguém da sua família? - indagou pensativa "Se eu sou da sua família dele então eu seria..." sentiu um arrepio na espinha só de pensar e acabou expondo seu pensamento em voz alta desejando ardentemente que a sua linha de pensamente estivesse errada - Então eu seria sua...

- _Mãe_ - disse isso com certo desgosto, que não passou desapercebido pela loira, mas que ela ignorou completamente diante da revelação aterradora.

- Sua... _mãe_ - falou num sussurro, sentindo seu estomago dar voltas e o ar faltar de seus pulmões. Como tudo aquilo tinha tomado proporções tão catastróficas "Cuidado com o que deseja, por que um dia pode ser tornar realidade" ouviu as palavras de Setsuna ecoarem na sua mente como trovões anunciando a tempestade que sua vida se tornaria com aquele pedido - Setsuna tinha razão...

- Setsuna... - repetiu o nome tenho um lampejo de reconhecimento - Foi ela!

- Ela o que? - indagou automaticamente ainda muito tonta pra raciocinar com clareza.

- Ela era a mulher do sonho - respondeu se lembrando da imagem da estranha mulher.

- Mas como você sonhou com ela, como você sabe que elas são mesma pessoa e o que você tem a ver com essa história? - indagava agora em pé sacudindo o garoto freneticamente pelos ombros.

- Ei! Para com isso! - exigiu saindo do alcance da loira - É melhor você se controlar se não eu não vou responder nenhuma de suas perguntas! - disse irritado ajeitando a roupa que ficara amassada enquanto observava a loira se sentar resignada na cama e resolveu falar - Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas no sonho ela me disse o nome dela e acredito por dedução que elas sejam a mesma pessoa e eu definitivamente não tenho nada a ver com essa história!

- Sei... - disse sem esconder a sua desconfiança - E como era essa mulher do seu sonho?

- Alta, pelo menos mais que você... - alfinetou sabendo que a loira odiava a sua altura e vendo-a ficar vermelha - Tinha longos cabelos verdes, olhos muito vermelhos e com certeza também era mais bonita que você.

- Só pode ser ela... mas como? - indagou mais para si mesma.

- Não faço a mínima idéia - respondeu com indiferença dando de ombros - a única coisa que eu sei é que é melhor nós descermos.

- Descer! - aquele garoto só podia estar mal da cabeça! Como ela poderia descer e se deparar com a sua família... blerg! A idéia começava revirar novamente seu estomago que parecia extremamente sensível àquela manhã - Eu _não_ posso descer!

- Você _tem _que descer, isso não é uma opção! - disse olhando-a seriamente - Ou você prefere que venham aqui atrás de nós.

- Mas... mas... eu não... - precisava arranjar um motivo pra não descer e ter que enfrentar um bando de desconhecidos! - eu nem tenho roupa - _"Você não tem roupa! Que ótimo motivo!"_ a voz disse sarcástica "Eu não consigo pensar direito sobre pressão" pensou chorosa, vendo o garoto a sua frente revirar os olhos.

- O closet está cheio de roupas e, se esse for o problema, eu escolho uma pra você - sorriu com escárnio, vendo a tentava infrutífera dela de se livrar daquela situação.

- Eu... eu... não posso fazer isso - disse sem esconder o desespero.

- Como eu disse, você não tem alternativa, vai ter que descer e agir como sempre agiu diante de todos lá embaixo, porque se você contar essa história a eles com certeza vão te internar num hospício - viu os olhos da loira se arregalarem e ela novamente empalidecer com a sua declaração - Então pra _você _o melhor é ficar 'na sua' até que possamos achar uma maneira de tudo voltar ao normal - depois disso o moreno se dirigiu ao closet enquanto escolhia displicentemente uma roupa pra loira usar e continuou - A primeira coisa que tem que saber é que você tem mais quatro filhos além de mim.

- Qua... qua... quatro! - disse espantada percebendo que a sua situação ficava pior a cada minuto.

- É isso mesmo, a Chibi chibi que você já conhece e os trigêmeos

- Trigêmeos? - indagou assustada.

- Sim, a Sakura uma loirinha de olhos azuis que é mais nova que Serena...

- Serena? Eu tenho uma filha com o mesmo nome que o meu! - "Mas que falta de imaginação" pensou.

- É, mas todos a chamam de Rini ela tem olhos e cabelos rosa e é mais nova que o Takato que nós chamamos de TK ele também é loiro e tem olhos azuis parece um pouco com o Tio Sammy. Os três têm seis anos.

- Você disse que ele se parece com o meu irmão? - viu o moreno assentir "Só espero que não em tudo" pensou a loira ainda inconformada em ter cinco filhos! Ela era jovem demais e isso não era nem um pouco justo!

- Você trabalha numa agencia de modelos chamada Dazzling e ainda faz muitos trabalhos publicitários - comentou continuando com sua explicação.

- Eu tenho uma agencia de modelos e sou uma M-O-D-E-L-O?! - o tom entusiasmado em sua voz era evidente assim como o brilho em seus olhos que só de imaginar a possibilidade começava a considerar novamente sobre o seu pedido.

- É - disse com evidente desgosto.

"Talvez aquele desejo não seja de todo mal afinal" pensou contente.

- O papai é um dos sócios do maior escritório de advocacia de Tókio e ele é o melhor advogado daquele escritório - disse sem fazer nenhuma questão de esconder seu orgulho pelo pai.

- Então eu... eu... eu sou _casada_? - disse atordoada _aquilo_ não era _nada_ bom!

- É - respondeu - Você _ainda_ é casada com o meu pai.

- E há quanto tempo nós somos _casados_? - fez uma careta quando pronunciou a última palavra sentindo um frio na espinha só de pensar na idéia.

- Há onze anos.

- Onze anos... Então quantos anos eu tenho? - não pode conter a curiosidade.

- Trinta - falou sem dar importância.

- O que? Você só pode estar brincando - disse incrédula se levantando bruscamente e indo em direção ao espelho mais próximo e se olhando minuciosamente. Nunca se daria essa idade na verdade parecia ser _bem_ mais nova - Eu fiz algum tipo de plástica?

- Não, na minha opinião, você não faria uma plástica nem para ficar mais bonita - respondeu simplesmente - Aí! Está - disse apontando para cama onde estavam as roupas que a loira deveria usar.

- Nossa que roupa linda! - disse olhando a calça capri azul, a blusa social de seda branca e os scarpins pretos ao pé da cama. Estava tão maravilhada que ignorou completamente o moreno - Devem ser muito caras! - disse mais para si mesma segurando a blusa de seda.

- São - disse seco e indiferente, mas principalmente irritado pelo fato da loira tê-lo ignorado "Fútil" pensou se irritando se possível ainda mais.

- Grosso - disse num sussurro que o moreno não pode ouvir.

- A propósito, sua roupa intima está naquela gaveta - disse apontado uma gaveta dentro do enorme closet e deixando a loira completamente vermelha pelo comentário - Estou te esperando - falou por fim abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo satisfeito por vê-la corar.

- Espera... - chamou se lembrando de algo - esse anel no meu dedo na verdade é uma aliança, não é?

- É - respondeu enfadado, sabendo que ela continuaria.

- Você sabia que está escrito o nome de alguém no lado de dentro dela?

- Claro que sim, é o nome do meu pai - disse o óbvio.

- O nome do seu pai é Darien?

- Sim. Por que? - disse cansado.

- Por nada é que ele tem o nome de uma baka que eu conheço, mas isso seria impossível - disse rindo da loucura que havia passado pela sua mente.

- E porque? - disse agora começando a achar tudo interessantemente divertido.

- Porque? - repetiu achando a pergunta absurda - Simplesmente porque eu só me casaria com _ele_ se estivesse louca!

- Talvez esteja - sussurrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Tinha se arrumado em tempo recorde, não queria ouvir as reclamações daquele _moleque_ _chato_, era assim que havia apelidado o seu 'querido e adorado filho'. Ainda não podia acreditar nas reviravoltas que sua vida estava tomando e tinha o pressentimento de que muito mais ainda estaria por vir, contudo preferia deixar as preocupações para outra hora.

Não podia deixar de se sentir linda e importante dentro de uma roupa tão cara ainda mais descendo aquela longa escada, com mais desenvoltura do que esperaria de si mesma, ainda mais usando sapatos tão mais altos do que estava acostumada. Logo viu o jovem moreno a esperando ao pé da escada.

- Vamos logo - disse o garoto, já andando.

Demorou muito menos do que gostaria até chegarem à sala de jantar, que por sinal era enorme. Olhava admirada, tudo a sua volta era ricamente decorado, alternando entre o clássico e o moderno com uma sutileza invejável; nem mesmo as casas dos famosos que via nas revistas eram tão lindas. Pensava nisso quando uma voz, ou melhor, três vozes a tiraram de seus devaneios.

- Mamãe! - ouviu gritarem e se virou curiosa.

De repente viu três crianças muito contentes correndo em sua direção, nesse momento teve ímpetos de sair correndo dali, mas quando considerou a possibilidade já era tarde demais pra fazer qualquer coisa, as três crianças já pulavam em seu colo ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que ela quase caísse e inviabilizando qualquer tentativa de fuga bem sucedida.

- Crianças! Desse jeito a mãe de vocês vai cair - disse uma voz masculina num tom divertido.

Olhou na direção da voz e o que viu quase a fez desmaiar ali mesmo.

- Parece que as coisas vão ficar bem divertidas - sussurrou o garoto vendo a loira perder a cor.

A poucos metros de distância estava nada mais nada menos que Darien Chiba, mas na verdade pensar era algo que não se sentia capaz de fazer naquele momento; apenas olhava atônita para o homem a sua frente e apesar do fato dele estar se aproximando dela tão perigosamente, todas as forças que as suas pernas possuíam pareciam ter se esvaído misteriosamente. Não se sentia capaz de mover nem um milímetro, não sabia se pelo susto ou pelas náuseas que começava a sentir, nunca havia sentido vontade de desmaiar, mas naquele momento, se algo assim acontecesse não se incomodaria, no entanto não estava tão mal para que algo desse tipo a salvasse.

- E então já pegaram suas coisas, por que daqui a pouco nós vamos ter que ir embora - disse Darien para as crianças que logo a largaram correndo para seus quartos.

- Bom dia! Meu amor - disse um Darien sorridente e parecia se dirigir a ela.

"Impossível" foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar.

Estava preparada para tudo, principalmente depois que vira que seu desejo realmente havia se tornado realidade, menos para o que se seguiu depois disso... Sentiu a mão dele segurar seu rosto carinhosamente e quando achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais estranhas, viu ele se aproximar de si, estava tão estupefata que não teve qualquer reação e quando deu por si a única coisa que sentiu foram os lábios dele pressionados aos seus... Seu coração falhou um compasso quando isso aconteceu e um arrepio passou por toda a sua espinha, era como se choques atravessassem todo o seu corpo e tantas outras sensações o invadiam que não saberia identificar com precisão qualquer uma delas, a única coisa que sabia era que aquele simples beijo lhe trazia uma estranha familiaridade.

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa eu não imaginei que vocês ficariam tão curiosas com o ultimo cap. Que bom!!!! Certo eu não vou poder suprir as dúvidas de todas vcs mas como a minha beta disse continuem lendo que tudo será explicado com o decorrer da estória só não me matem senão vocês nunca vão descobrir o que vai acontecer no próximo cap.!!!! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. E que ele tenha matado um pouco da curiosidade de vocês!!!!!

Sobre a minha demora... eu só posso pedir um milhão de desculpas o que é pouco, mas inicio de ano letivo é fogo!!!! Principalmente quando ele vem logo depois do Carnaval!!!! E como se não bastasse, eu agora ainda vou ter que fazer uma tal de hora campo que trocando em miúdos é o mesmo que trabalho de casa, agora fala sério eu já passei da idade pra isso, mas fazer o que né manda quem pode obedece quem tem juízo!!! Por isso eu e minha beta ficamos toda enroladas (a moça nem conseguiu mandar uma notinha!!!) nos adaptando novamente a vida real (eu pra falar a verdade ainda caio de sono em algumas aulas) mas não se preocupem que eu vou fazer todo o possível pra att. Os caps. logo!!!!

**Reviews:**

_**Sakura Mars**__**–**_ Obrigada!!! Sak-chan!!!!! Que bom que gostou do cap. Esse já ta maiorzinho né apesar de ainda não tá do tamanho que eu quero mas vamos trabalhar nisso... Gostou o Darien só apareceu no finzinho do cap. Mas eu acho que esse beijo compensou né ,rsrsrsrs, no próximo com certeza ele aparecer mais!!!! A Chibi chibi é mesmo um amor e como você viu a ChibiUsa apareceu. Beijocas garota!!!!

_**Mari **__**–**_ Obrigada!!!! Mari!!! Que bom você adorou o cap. Tenho que admitir que a parte que a Sere achou que ia ser presa foi inspirada na minha própria reação se me encontrasse na situação em que ela estava, rsrsrsrs, e então gostou da aparição do Darien? Eu também adoro a Chibi chibi por isso eu coloquei ela ;D Espero que agora você tenha entendido um pouquinho as coisas... desculpe a demora!!!! Um bjaum pra você também!!!!

_**Narcisa Le Fay**__**–**_ Oi Cissy!!! Posso te chamar assim? O Kenji-kun é mesmo muito sério, mas tudo isso tem uma explicação!!! Adorei seu momento torcida, rsrsrsrs, foi só uma agarradinha pelo menos por enquanto... mas espero que tenha valido a pena!! Beijos!!!!

_**Hannah Burnett**__**–**_ Oi Hannah!!! Espero que seu cérebro não tenha explodido agora, pela minha demora assombrosa!!! Gostou da reação dela? Espero que sim!!!! Chibi-ken se tornou um pequeno mistério né, mas faz parte, as coisas vão se esclarecer e você vai entender tudo eu prometo!!! Bejinhos!!!!

_**Izayoi-chan**__**–**_ Obrigada!!! Iza querida!!!! Duas vezes né, rsrsrs, bom agora vc já sabe mais ou menos né?! E desculpa ter sumido do MSN, mas eu tava resolvendo esse cap. Pra postar ele hoje!!!! Bjs moça!!!

_**SerenaBombom **__**–**_ Oi Bombom!!! Posso te chamar assim? Que bom que está amando a fic porque eu também to amando escreve-la!!!! Também detesto o Takagi e talvez ele receba mesmo uma vingançinha quem sabe? Chibi-Kenji realmente puxou muito do pai!!! É com certeza ela tem cinco filhos que vão deixar ela doidinha, como você viu a ChibiUsa vai marcar presença, mas não se preocupe que ela não vai implicar muito com a Sere o Chibi-Kenji cuida disso pra ela, rsrsrs, eu também acho que ela passa dos limites mas vamos ver como o Chibi-Kenji vai se comportar... mil desculpas pela demora espero que não esteja toda roída e que a espera tenha valido a pena!!!! Obrigada e beijocas pra você!!!!!!

_**Nathoca Malfoy**__**–**_ Oi Nath!!!!! Adorei a suas reviews, rsrsrs, e vou com certeza usar alguns desses adjetivos, rsrsrs, que bom que eu consegui te surpreender e desculpa pela enorme demora, mas ta aí o cap. Espero que tenha gostado!!!! Talvez a Setsuna apareça bom pelo menos eu quero que ela apareça, se ela quiser dar o ar da sua graça será muito bem vinda!!!! E ó eu não esqueci da ajuda que eu te ofereci talvez hoje ou amanhã eu te mande um e-mail com as minhas idéias!!!!! Bjinhos!!!!

_**Joyce.mamoru**__**–**_ Oi Jô!!!! E o destino sempre conspira a nosso favor pode ter certeza!!!! Eu também já li muito mais que 7 mil páginas só de fic!!!! Eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua review garota que bom que eu consigo envolve-la na trama!!! Esse sua declaração com certeza foi um ótimo presente e olha eu não esqueci das suas fics não, já li os dois capítulos, e to adorando cada vez mais só ainda não consegui tempo pra mandar uma review mas pode ter certeza que eu mando sem falta tá!!! Super beijos!!!!

_Dúvidas que posam ser respondidas o "Go" tá ai pra isso!_

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.!!! _

_Bye bye minna!!! _

_Lilly_

**Possível nome do p****róximo capítulo: **A família de Serena Tsukino Chiba


	8. Capítulo 7: A família de Serena Tsukino

**Título:**Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta:**Sakura Mars.

**Retratação:**Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Takeuchi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

**Capítulo 7:** A família de Serena Tsukino Chiba 

A sensação de calor que os lábios do moreno lhe trouxeram acabou e soube nesse momento que ele havia se afastado de si, contudo seus olhos continuaram fechados talvez por medo, ou talvez fossem resultado das vertigens que sentia, não sabia e na realidade não importava... A única coisa que importava era o motivo da atitude dele.

- Serena você está bem? – perguntou Darien a olhando preocupado, fazendo a loira abrir os olhos.

- Eu... eu... eu... ãnh! – balbuciou ainda tonta.

- Não se preocupe à toa ela está ótima – falou Ken com certo descaso, já sentado à mesa de jantar e tomando seu café.

- Não fale nesse tom da sua mãe! – disse Darien repreendendo o menino.

- Desculpe – pediu a contragosto.

- Então você está bem? – se voltou novamente preocupado para a loira.

- Estou – sussurrou ainda atordoada.

- Você está tão pálida – disse segurando as mãos dela – Nossa! Suas mãos estão geladas!

- É... é que eu estou com fome – falou nervosa soltando rapidamente suas mãos das deles e se livrando das sensações estranhas que seu toque lhe causava.

Sentada naquela mesa ao lado de Ken, sentia as coisas começando a se encaixar. O seu atual nome, o fato de ser casada, a aliança em seu dedo com o nome do seu marido... Não... Não podia acreditar; tudo aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! "Eu... eu... EU NÃO POSSO SER CASADA COM AQUELE BAKA, não, não, não, não, não" pensava freneticamente, quando alguém a tirou do seu desespero pessoal. Bem ao seu lado, só agora percebia a presença da pequena Chibi-chibi, que chorava insistentemente. 

Viu Darien se levantar da cabeceira da mesa e pegar a menina que estava sentada numa cadeirinha para bebês, e o olhava enquanto embalava a menina com carinho "Claro! É a filha dele e minha" pensou chorosa, olhou para as próprias mãos vendo a aliança em seu dedo e simplesmente não conseguindo acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Voltou seus olhos novamente para o moreno que tentava inutilmente fazer a ruivinha parar de chorar, "Isso não pode ser verdade", pensou se sentindo ainda mais desesperada, contudo não se sentia capaz de esboçar qualquer reação.

- É melhor você segurá-la Ken, parece que ela não quer o meu colo. Essa menina está ficando muito mimada, sabia - disse passando a menina para os braços do irmão que já parecia muito habituado com isso, fato que não adiantou muito porque a ruivinha continuava chorando.

- Você tem razão, ela não quer o meu colo também - "Talvez ela para se... não custa nada tentar" pensou o garoto – Tome, de repente ela pare de chorar - disse esticando a menina na direção de Serena. 

- Que? - indagou num misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

- Não Ken, deixe sua mãe tomar o café, me dê ela e daqui a pouco ela para de chorar - disse Darien.

Mas Ken já havia colocado a menina no colo da loira e assim que ela a segurou, a bebê parou de chorar e começou a rir, "Seu pai tem razão pequena, você é muito mimada" pensou divertida ouvindo a risada da ruivinha. Sentia-se novamente invadida por aquela sensação estranha. Era algo que não conseguia explicar; quando segurava aquela menina nos braços, sentia algo de especial, e seus problemas que pareciam a pouco tão catastróficos, tinham ser tornados pequenos "Ela é maior que os meus problemas" pensou inconscientemente.

Darien a observava com cuidado, era estranho o fato de sua esposa estar segurando a menina no colo de forma tão desajeitada, mas o que achou realmente estranho e o que lhe chamou atenção era a maneira que ela segurava a menina como se tivesse acabado de conhecê-la, entretanto isso não importava, concluiu olhando para as duas. Naquele momento elas eram duas das coisas mais especiais que tinha ganhado da vida.

Nesse momento ela desviou um pouco sua atenção da bebê e viu Darien sorrindo para as duas, retribuiu o gesto instintivamente e passou a analisar o homem a sua frente. Sem sombra de dúvida esse era o mesmo Darien Chiba que havia conhecido, apesar de não aparentar mais que 25 anos de idade, nem podia acreditar que ele tinha 35 anos! Usava um terno cinza chumbo que parecia ser muito caro e que combinava perfeitamente com ele e seu ar aristocrático - porque para ela ele sempre teve esse 'ar aristocrático' - combinava também com sua pele clara e principalmente com seus olhos; e que olhos! Nunca tinha parado para reparar neles, afinal ele a irritava tanto, que era realmente impossível que ela parasse para analisá-lo como fazia naquele momento.

Era incrível como ele a tirava do sério, mesmo quando não proferia palavra alguma, sempre com aquele ar superior de quem sabia mais das coisas ou aquele sorrisinho cínico e insuportável e que percebia que seu filho tinha herdado dele. Agora por incrível que pudesse parecer a maneira como ele a olhava era diferente do que ela se recordava de seu encontros, e aquilo a deixava extremamente desconcertada. Queria entender o que estava de diferente nele e mirou os olhos azul oceânicos com mais atenção do que jamais tinha se permitido ter, e no minuto seguinte sentiu-se mergulhar na imensidão profundamente azul. Era como se já tivesse feito isso muitas vezes antes, e não podia negar que era uma sensação muito boa e errada, afinal ele era Darien Chiba, o baka que sempre implicava com ela e que ela detestava. Foi com esse pensamento que tentou desviar seus olhos dos deles, porém sem sucesso algum. Ele a olhava tão intensamente que parecia que a queria manter presa em seu olhar. 

Darien sentia que algo em sua esposa havia mudado, mas não sabia o que... talvez a maneira que olhava para ele como se fosse a primeira vez, ou o ar inseguro que ela transparecia, tão diferente do seu normal, ou o nervosismo que ela demonstrava em pequenos gestos. A conhecia muito bem para saber que alguma coisa nela havia mudado e mudado profundamente. Fosse o que fosse, a tinha deixado especialmente encantadora naquele dia.

"Ai! Kami! Por que ele não tira esses olhos azuis de cima de mim e não pára de me olhar desse jeito esquisito? será que ele descobriu, não, não, não... Sem chance eu praticamente não falei nada de errado, definitivamente ele não pode desconfiar de mim, mas então porque cargas d'água ele não para me olhar daquele jeito?" pensava nervosa.

"_Serena você é mesmo uma tonta e não vê que eles está te admirado!"_

"Admirando por quê?" indagou sem entender.

"_Ora como assim porque? É obvio que ele está apaixonado!"_

"Apaixonado? Não brinca tá, até parece o Darien _**apaixonado**_ por mim, fala sério!" Pensou debochada.

"_O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver"_ comentou sua consciência fazendo a loira se irritar.

Apesar de tudo era realmente uma tarefa difícil desviar seus olhos dos do moreno, e continuou a fitá-los por algum tempo até que as crianças chegaram fazendo ele desviar seus olhos dos dela e acabando com o contato.

- Mamãe! - chamou a menina de cabelos róseos assustando um pouco Serena que ainda se encontrava distraída e não havia notado sua presença.

- Ãnh! - disse ainda um pouco confusa pela denominação - É... Sim? - indagou incerta.

- Penteia os meus cabelos e os da Sakura? - pediu a menina esticando uma escova para Serena. 

- É... - "Ai! E agora o que eu faço?" Pensou nervosa.

- Deixa que eu penteie - disse Darien vendo a filha fazer um muxoxo - Não gosta quando eu penteio os seus cabelos? - indagou numa falsa indignação.

- Não é isso, papai - falou a menina risonha - É que nós gostamos mais quando a mamãe penteia os nossos cabelos. E ela já não faz isso há tanto tempo - disse a última frase parecendo um pouco triste.

- Hum! Pra mim isso está parecendo uma desculpa esfarrapada - disse brincalhão, pegando a menina no colo e fazendo cosquinhas nela.

- Pa...pa...ra...pa...pa...pai - disse a menina já com lágrimas nos olhos - por...por...fa...vor.

- Só se você pedir arrego - disse fazendo ainda mais cosquinhas na menina.

- Tá...bom...arre...arrrr...arre...go - falou entre risos, logo fazendo seu pai soltá-la.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que depois dessa você está perdoada - disse com um ar levemente pensativo - E então, alguém mais concorda com a Rini?

- Não - disseram os outros dois apressadamente se escondendo atrás da cadeira de Serena.

- Venham aqui vocês dois - chamou - que eu vou pentear o cabelo dos três e nem adianta fugir Sr. Takato.

- Ah! Pai! - reclamou o menino.

- Nada de 'Ah! Pai!' Você também, mocinho - disse achando graça na reclamação diária do filho de pentear os cabelos - E vamos logo que já está ficando tarde e a sua mãe tem que alimentar a Chibi-chibi. 

Serena que até agora observava a cena divertida, se assustou com o comentário do moreno. Afinal nunca tinha alimentado uma criança antes, e achou melhor esperar os quatros saírem da sala de jantar para ir falar com Ken que ainda tomava seu café calmamente.

- Toma - disse estendendo a ruivinha na direção do irmão.

- Toma o que? - indagou o garoto.

- A Chibi-chibi é claro. Você não ouviu o que o seu pai falou? - viu o menino não alterar sua expressão e continuou - Pra alimentar a Chibi-chibi!

- Eu ouvi, mas eu acho que _você_ é que não ouviu bem. Ele disse que _você_ia alimentá-la e não eu, até porque isso seria impossível.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou sem entender.

- Bom você é a _mãe_ - disse a última palavra ironicamente - então eu acho que sabe o que deve fazer.

- Como assim? - indagou incrédula vendo-o a abandonar no momento em que mais precisava - Você tem o _dever_ de me ajudar! - disse firme e indignada.

- É? E porque? - disse desafiador, parecendo irritado. 

- Simplesmente porque Setsuna disse - falou confiante.

- E ela não manda em mim, e nem você! - disse num tom arrogante e superior - E eu acho que já te ajudei demais!

- Mas... - o que iria dizer agora os poucos argumentos que tinha haviam acabado e o garoto parecia irredutível iria ter que apelar - Você precisa me ajudar, por favor! - pediu de modo suplicante perdendo toda a confiança recém adquirida. 

Viu a face surpresa do menino e chegou a achar que ele iria mudar de idéia, mas o que ouviu no minuto seguinte acabou com todas as suas esperanças.

- Não adianta implorar, se vira! - disse se encaminhado para a porta.

"Ai! Não. Pensa Serena pensa!"

"_Talvez cabecinha de vento você devesse mudar de tática!"_

"Até, você! Eu não sou cabecinha de vento! E o que você quis dizer com mudar de tática?" 

"_Estou falando dela!"_

"Dela? Dela quem?"

"_E depois não gosta quando te chamam de cabeça de vento..."_

"Mas eu não sou!"

"_Que seja! É melhor não ficarmos discutindo... eu estou falando da Chibi-chibi, afinal de contas é ela quem vai ser 'alimentada'!"_

"Como assim?"

"_Kami me dê forças! Eu estou falando de chantagem emocional! Afinal de contas ela ainda é a irmã dele"_

"Ah! Você é um gênio!" Pensou contente era uma idéia brilhante.

"_Eu sei que sou"_

- Sabe, Chibi-chibi... - começou a dizer olhando para a menina que ainda sorria em seus braços num tom alto o suficiente para o garoto escutar - Parece que hoje você não vai comer, já que seu irmão_malvado_ não quer me ajudar.

- O que você está querendo dizer? - indagou o garoto se virando quase que imediatamente para a loira.

- Pra você nada - se voltou para ele - eu estou falando com a Chibi-chibi, que pelo jeito não vai comer hoje - terminou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Está querendo fazer chantagem emocional comigo? - indagou o jovem moreno com a voz calma, mas Serena sabia de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar, que ele na verdade estava com muita raiva, ou melhor, furioso.

- Sim - respondeu simplesmente querendo deixá-lo ainda mais furioso, mas ao contrário do que imaginou ele riu um riso debochado que a irritou bastante.

- Acho que não podia esperar menos de você é bem _típico_ mesmo - "O que ele está querendo dizer com isso..." pensou a loira intrigada.

- E então?

- Vou fazer isso pela Chibi-chibi, está entendendo - disse sério.

- Perfeitamente - disse estendendo novamente a menina para o irmão.

- O que está fazendo? - indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Você disse que alimentaria a Chibi-chibi - respondeu confusa.

- Eu disse que _ajudaria_ você e não que a alimentaria.

- Mas... - parou no meio da sentença ele tinha razão, suspirou resignada - E o que eu tenho que fazer? - perguntou já pegando um pedaço de bolo que estava em cima da mesa e tentando dar para a menina sem muito sucesso.

- Ela não vai comer isso - comentou.

- Porque não? Esse bolo parece tão gostoso! - disse com os olhos brilhando na direção do bolo.

- É... Mas tenho certeza que ela prefere leite - disse começando a achar a situação interessante.

- Leite? - é claro, ela era um bebê. Sentiu-se burra por não ter pensado nisso antes - Então pega ali pra mim - disse apontando para a jarra de leite que estava perto dele.

- Ela não gosta desse leite, pra falar a verdade o único leite que ela gosta é o que você dá.

- E qual seria o leite que _eu_ dou - falou começando a ficar irritada.

- O seu é claro, até porque eu não tenho condições físicas para isso, e nem o equipamento necessário - disse cheio de sarcasmo.

- Será que dava pra você ser mais claro? - falou irritada - Eu realmente já estou ficando cansada desse seu joguinho de palavras! Você deve estar se divertindo muito!

- Como você descobriu? - indagou irônico, vendo as bochechas da loira adquirirem um tom avermelhado - A Chibi-chibi tem apenas 5 meses então...

- Só! Eu achei que ela fosse mais velha - disse mais para si mesma, olhando a menina deitada confortavelmente em seus braços.

- Bem se vê que você não sabe nada mesmo de crianças...

- Já que eu não entendo nada, daria para você fazer o imenso favor de me explicar?

Eu estou dizendo que a Chibi-chibi ainda está amamentando - disse como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Ah! Ela ainda está amamen...O que? - agora começava a entender a situação - Você só pode estar brincando! - disse rezando para que fosse mesmo uma brincadeira de mau gosto do garoto.

- Não estou - disse num tom sério que não dava dúvidas de sua sinceridade.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... Quer dizer eu _nunca_ fiz _isso_ - disse num tom levemente desesperado.

- Você _tem_ que fazer isso, além do mais. não é tão difícil assim - fez pouco caso.

- É porque sou eu que _tenho_ que fazer isso - falou nervosa - Se eu não quiser. eu não faço! - terminou de modo infantil.

- Você que sabe, mas vai ser muito pior pra você. Porque a Chibi-chibi funciona como um reloginho, e daqui a pouco ela vai começar a chorar com fome, e o meu pai vai chegar aqui pra saber o que está acontecendo, aí você vai ter que se virar sozinha na frente dele. Então o que prefere?

- Tudo bem, você venceu - disse numa mistura de raiva e resignação.

- Eu sabia que concordaria comigo - falou sorrindo largamente.

Então ele começou a explicar o que ela deveria fazer para amamentar a ruivinha, depois disso o garoto se afastou percebendo o incomodo dela quando começou a desabotoar a blusa. E foi só a loira tirar o sutiã que a pequena se agarrou no seu seio e começou a sugar o leite com uma certa avidez. No começo, a loira sentiu vontade de rir porque sentia um pouco de cócegas, mas passados alguns minutos aquele sentimento estranho voltou a preencher o seu peito novamente, só que agora com mais força.

Era uma sensação nova que a invadia de maneira terna, a fazia se sentir aquecida e bem, de uma maneira que ela nunca havia se sentido antes. Mas também era um tanto assustador imaginar o quanto aquela menina parecia necessitar dela e ela sentir tanta vontade de protegê-la, aquela criaturinha que parecia um anjo assim, nos seus braços.

- O meu anjo - sussurrou sem nem se dar conta do que dizia, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da menina.

* * *

Penteava os cabelos das filhas com uma destreza de quem já estava habituado há anos com essa tarefa, agora só faltava pentear os cabelos do filho mais novo.

- Pronto Sakura, está linda! - disse sorrindo vendo a filha que era a cópia exata da mãe.

- Obrigada! Papai - disse a loirinha docemente dando um beijo em Darien.

- Agora é a sua vez TK - disse chamando o filho que fez um muxoxo - Com esse cabelo todo despenteado não vai conseguir chamar a atenção de nenhuma garota.

- Eca, pai!- exclamou o garoto contorcendo o rosto numa careta fazendo com que o pai risse.

- Você diz isso agora, mas quando for mais velho tenho certeza que vai mudar de idéia.

- Eu não quero ficar bonito pras meninas, elas são todas umas bobas - disse dando uma língua às irmãs e recebendo língua de Rini enquanto a outra ria timidamente da cena. 

- Então, talvez queira ficar bonito pra sua mãe – disse usando o mesmo argumento de sempre para convencer o filho.

- Ta bom, mas só pela mamãe – respondeu o loirinho amuado se aproximando do pai.

Adorava seus filhos e adorava cuidar deles como fazia como fazia naquele exato momento. Para ele, seus filhos e sua esposa eram a sua maior conquista, a família que ele sempre desejou. E apesar dos problemas que surgiram nos últimos anos, ainda assim sabia que não teria coragem de abrir mão deles.

- Pronto, agora sim está apresentável – disse ao filho assim que terminou, analisando-o – Tenho certeza que a sua mãe vai adorar te ver todo arrumado.

- Então eu vou mostrar pra mamãe – falou afobado, já se dirigindo a sala de jantar.

- Calma aí mocinho, antes de ir falar com a sua mãe, tem certeza de que não está esquecendo de nada?

- Não – disse coçando a cabeça sem muita certeza.

- Tem certeza absoluta? – indagou o moreno duvidando.

- Ah! – exclamou alto batendo com a mão na testa – O livro de matemática.

- Porque será que eu não estou surpreso? – disse vendo o filho subir as escadas correndo pro quarto – E vocês duas – falou olhando para as filhas – também não estão esquecendo de nada?

Viu as meninas rirem e seguirem correndo o irmão. "Três cabecinhas de vento, como a mãe deles era" não conseguiu deixar de pensar. Olhou o relógio e se surpreendeu com a hora, tinha demorado mais do que devia cuidando dos três, agora teria que se apressar e chamar Ken.

Voltou a sala de jantar para buscar o filho mais velho e a cena que viu o fez parar na porta para admirá-la. A poucos metros de distancia se encontravam duas das mulheres da sua vida. Serena estava amamentando a filha deles, e na sua opinião estava ainda mais linda.

Definitivamente havia algo diferente nela aquele dia, a maneira como olhava encantada a filha deles em seus braços e a forma extremamente delicada e carinhosa que a tocava só confirmavam este fato. Não conseguiu permanecer de longe olhando e acabou por se aproximar das duas. Notou que sua esposa nem havia se dado conta da sua aproximação e ainda pode ouvi-la sussurrar "O meu anjo" enquanto acariciava os vermelhos cabelos da filha e não pode deixar de sorrir com isso.

- Ela é linda, não é mesmo? – disse em tom baixo sem se conter e acariciando também os cabelos da filha e roçando sem querer nas mãos da loira.

- É – foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, estava surpresa de ele estar tão perto de si e nem ter se dado conta disso até aquele momento. Sentia-se arrepiada com o toque dele e até um pouco intimidada pela sua presença.

Começou a perceber que a menina diminuía o ritmo até parar e largar seu seio parecendo satisfeita. Não pode deixar de olhá-la com carinho. Ela era realmente linda, como Darien havia dito, e foi esse pensamento e a consciência da sua presença que finalmente a fez acordar e se dar conta de que estava com a blusa aberta e um dos seios a mostra. Claro que ele já deveria ter visto aquela cena muitas vezes, e com certeza já devia tê-la visto bem menos vestida, mas isso não mudava o fato de ela se sentir envergonhada com isso, e nem mudava o fato de suas bochechas arderem e provavelmente de estar vermelha como nunca esteve na vida.

A única coisa que poderia fazer era agir normalmente, como se tudo isso não a abalasse nem a envergonhasse profundamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, muito embora isso estivesse longe de ser.

- Er... Darien – disse um tanto incerta sem ter coragem de encará-lo nos olhos. 

- Sim? – respondeu, estranhando o vermelho que tingia o rosto de sua esposa tinha muito tempo que não a via corar. 

- Pode segurar a Chibi-chibi um minuto...?

- Claro – respondeu, pegando a menina no colo e vendo a loira tentar se ajeitar, um tanto quanto atrapalhada demais, a face dela ainda mais vermelha – É impressão minha ou você está muito corada?

- Eu? – indagou ainda tentando abotoar a blusa nervosamente – Imagina deve ser impressão sua – sorriu sem graça ficando mais vermelha.

- Quer ajuda? - perguntou vendo a dificuldade dela.

- NÃO – praticamente gritou – é... quer dizer não, obrigada eu já estou terminando.

- Querida você está bem? – olhou-a nos olhos, preocupado. Serena o olhava tendo a certeza que nunca se acostumaria com esses tipos de adjetivos vindo dele.

- Claro! _Querido_ – deu um sorriso enviesado ao proferir a última palavra tentando ao máximo não soar sarcástica.

- É que você está tão... – foi interrompido pela bagunça que as crianças faziam assim que entraram na sala de jantar, tentando chamar a atenção da mãe para eles.

- Para de se mostrar, Rini! – falou o loirinho irritado – A mamãe vai _me_ ver primeiro!

- Não! Ela vai _me_ ver primeiro! - respondeu igualmente irritada.

- Calma, crianças a mãe de vocês vai ver os três - disse Darien, pondo fim a discussão também diária pela atenção da mãe - Vem cá, Sakura - chamou a loirinha que estava quieta no canto vendo a discussão dos irmãos.

Observou os três com mais atenção do que havia feito quando quase foi atropelada por eles há poucos minutos atrás. Deveriam ter uns seis anos, assim como as pestes de seus primos, mas diferente deles, os três pareciam gostar dela _"Claro, são seus filhos, sua tonta!"_ Exclamou aquela voz infeliz que não saia da sua cabeça e que por hora resolveu ignorar.

O menino, como o próprio Ken havia dito, se parecia muito com seu irmão. Só tinha os cabelos um pouco mais claros parecido com os seus, depois tinha a outra menina que tinha discutido com o irmão, a mesma que tinha o nome igual ao seu, pelo que via agora as semelhanças entres elas não ficavam só no nome, tirando a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos; já a terceira, a que parecia ser a mais quieta dos três, foi com quem ela mais se surpreendeu, pois era a sua cópia perfeita em miniatura. Teve que admitir, por fim, que querendo ou não eles eram seus filhos, afinal cada um tinha uma particularidade sua e isso era indiscutível.

- Então mamãe - ouviu a voz da menina de cabelos rosados chamar sua atenção interrompendo seus pensamentos, demorou ainda alguns segundos para conseguir pensar em responder qualquer coisa, era realmente bizarro ouvir alguém a chamar de mãe e o pior era saber que era verdade, também sabia que nunca se acostumaria com algo assim.

- Anh! Então o que? - repetiu sem entender vendo os três parados na sua frente parecendo esperar por algo.

- Eles estão querendo saber se estão arrumados. Eles sempre fazem isso - respondeu Darien estranhando - Você está realmente bem Serena? - indagou num tom mais baixo para que só ela ouvisse. 

- Claro... Só estou um pouco distraída - respondeu no mesmo tom, um pouco cansada com aquela preocupação excessiva que ele parecia ter, não estava acostumada com isso, pelo menos não vindo dele - Erh... - levantou da cadeira e olhou por um momento para onde Ken estava, talvez ele pudesse lhe dar alguma dica do que fazer, mas o garoto parecia mais interessado na paisagem que via da janela do que em ajudá-la "Imprestável" pensou irritada, baixando o olhar para os três - Pra mim, vocês parecem bem arrumadinhos - deu um sorriso amarelo.

Viu os quatro a olhando de uma maneira estranha, mas o que será que eles queriam afinal? Ela tinha caído naquela casa de pára-quedas e eles queriam que ela soubesse toda a rotina da família!

- Crianças, é melhor nós irmos; já está ficando muito tarde - disse Darien quebrando o silencio e fazendo a loira respirar aliviada "Que bom! Assim eles não vão ficar me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração"

- Ta bom, pai! - responderam em uníssono, porém continuaram parados na frente da loira que não sabia mais o que eles poderiam querer dela.

- Não vai dar o nosso beijo de despedida? - falou a que se chamava Rini.

- Ah! Claro - respondeu compreendendo e dando meio sem jeito um beijo em cada um dos três e vendo-os correr porta afora, logo em seguida lhe dando um tchau.

- Bom, eu já vou indo - disse Darien lhe entregando a menina no colo novamente, e quase dando outro beijo nela que por sorte desviou, viu por um momento desapontamento em seus olhos com a atitude dela, mas foi só por um momento – Vamos, Ken - chamou dando um beijo na testa filha e saindo da sala.

- Já vou, papai - quando viu o garoto seguir o mesmo caminho de Darien um alarme soou na sua cabeça, definitivamente não podia deixar ele ir embora. Como ia conseguir enganar a todos sem a ajuda dele "Se bem que aquele moleque não me ajudou em quase nada, mas mesmo assim ele é minha melhor chance de não parar no hospício!" Saiu quase correndo atrás do garoto e conseguiu pegá-lo pela gola com a mão que estava livre.

- O que você está fazendo? - disse encarando o garoto agora na sua frente com o rosto na mesma altura que o dele. 

- O que _você_ está fazendo? - repetiu a pergunta olhando para as mãos da loira amassando seu uniforme - Será que dá pra tirar a mão? - perguntou irritado.

- Ta - disse tirando a mão da gola - Agora será que dá pra você responder a minha pergunta?

- Não está vendo meu uniforme? Estou indo pra escola - respondeu ajeitando sua roupa.

- O que? - se controlou pra não berrar na cara daquele moleque - Você não pode! - sussurrou desesperada.

- Claro que eu posso, e eu vou - disse parecendo não se importar.

- Mas e eu?

- Você... - falou como se pensasse seriamente no assunto - Você faz o que sempre faz todos os dias - respondeu debochado.

- Você tem que me ajudar é o seu dever!

- Eu não tenho que fazer nada, e como eu disse, já te ajudei bem mais do que eu gostaria - disse ríspido.

- Mas... mas e a Chibi-chibi! - já estavam na porta da casa e ele já estava se dirigindo ao carro, onde o pai e os irmãos o esperavam, quando o viu parar e por isso sorriu.

- Você tem razão - pegou o braço dela e parecia mexer no relógio que havia em seu pulso - Quando o relógio tocar é hora dela comer entendeu e é só fazer como fez agora a pouco...

- O que? Você ta achando que eu vou cuidar dela? - disse quase rindo da cara dele, se ele estava pensando que ela faria tudo que ele dissesse estava muito enganado!

- Eu não acho... Eu tenho certeza que você vai cuidar dela, e muito bem! Afinal não sou eu que corro o risco de parar num hospício... - viu o olhar estupefato dela e sorriu, seguindo novamente em direção ao carro, quando parou e voltou mais uma vez parecendo se lembrar de algo - Ah! E não se esqueça de fazê-la arrotar como meu pai fez depois dela comer, não se _esqueça_ ouviu bem? - deu um beijo na menina e enfim seguiu seu caminho em direção do carro.

Viu o carro se afastando e ainda pode ouvir as crianças se despedindo dela, mas foi só quando o carro atravessou o grande portão principal que saiu do seu estado de estupor e simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquele filho da... "Droga! Nem xingar ele eu posso porque seria como se eu xingasse a mim mesma!". Suspirou agora estava sozinha com um bebê pra cuidar... Realmente estava encrencada, olhou para a menina em seus braços que começou a rir "Até parece que está rindo da minha desgraça" pensou inconformada. Ah! Mas aquele moleque ia aprender que com ela não se brincava; não sabia bem o que poderia fazer, mas iria dar o troco de qualquer maneira!

Teria entrado novamente na casa se não fosse outro carro passar pelo portão e adentrar a propriedade. Quem poderia ser? Será que era alguém conhecido? Será que era alguém da sua família? Essa e outras perguntas pipocavam na cabeça da loira enquanto o carro parava em sua frente, agora na porta da casa. A porta do carro se abriu revelando quem ela menos esperava.

* * *

**NB.**Quando a Beta trabalha, o capítulo chega **sem** dois meses de atraso... Parabéns por mais um belo capítulo, Lilly... Mas a dúvida que não quer calar é a seguinte: Quem vem lá? Será que é o amante? Será que é a Sailor V? Quem será? Aguarde as emoções de mais um capítulo de seu fic preferido – Encontro Cósmico!

Só pra não esquecer, aquele botãozinho ali é pra vc fazer minha amiga Lilly uma autora pra lá de feliz... Aperta lá, vai?

**N/A:** Oi Minna! Tudo bem! É gente não é ilusão e nem uma miragem o cap. 7 ta aí prontinho! Pra compensar a demora do último cap. e pra comemorar esse feriadão e a páscoa e agradecer a todas as reviews enviadas. Brigadão! Feliz Páscoa pra todo mundo!

**A**tenção: Não sei se alguém aqui curti o gênero, mas agora eu vou entrar como parceira com a Nathoca Malfoy numa fic de Harry Potter, DG, (Draco e Gina) a fic se chama _**Chocolate é Mágico**_, então praquem estiver interessado é só ir no meu perfil que ela já tá nas minhas histórias favoritas, e logo logo eu também to postando cap. lá!

Aqui vai o endereço da fic:

_**http/www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)4044716(barra)1(barra)ChocolateMgico**_

Eu escrevi assim já que o parece não aceitar endereços eletrônicos!

Ps.: Ah! E se quiserem falar comigo eu criei um orkut que também tá no meu profile!

**Reviews:**

_**Brilyance - **_Oi Bri! Que bom que estou muito feliz que esteja amando a fic, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Viu dessa vez foi rapidinho! Bjs!

_**hika-lly**__**-**_ Obrigada Hika! Mudou de nikc foi? Realmente são muitos filhos, que vão deixar ela doidinha, rsrsrs. Bjus!

_**Kagome-DarkAngel**__**-**_Oi K-chan! Não, não é uma ilusão é a mais pura verdade eu att. mesmo! Desculpa por ter te deixado quase morte, mas olha só eu já att. de novo e bem rapidinho dessa vez. E você não vai att. a "Loucuras da vida"? Ah! Eu quero ver novo cap.! Beijos menina! 

_**Narcisa Le Fay **__**-**_ Oi Cissy! Bom eu faço faculdade e to num estágio irregular pelo menos por enquanto espero que seja efetivada vamos ver né. Bom como eu disse no último cap. tudo a seu tempo você vai ver se suas suposições estão certas ou não. A Setsuna é mesmo super poderosa afinal ela guardava os portões do tempo, né! Beijinhos! 

_**Sakura Mars **__**-**_ Ai ai Sak-chan! E eu fico tão feliz de você estar gostando! É eu parei num momento bem interessante né e agora de novo parei num momento crucial...Ah não quebra minha perninha linda não até porque você vai ser sempre a primeira a saber das coisas antes de todo mundo! Mas logo que isso impossível né, rsrsrsrs. Super beijos moça!

_**annelize**__**-**_ Oi Lize! Posso te chamar assim? Primeiro queria te pedir mil desculpas por não ter respondido seu coment, mas eu tava com tanta pressa que acabei deixando passar... Bom vou comentar os dois dessa vez... Que bom que você gostou da parte em que a Setsuna fala do destino porque é a minha própria opinião sobre o assunto, bom sobre o filho da Sere acho que você já entendeu tudo né! Que bom que gostou do último cap., de repente suas teorias estejam certas ou talvez não quem sabe? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também! Bejs! 

_**Nathoca Malfoy**__**-**_ Oi Nath! Como você tá vendo já att. de novo! A Sere ficando branca feito papel foi ótimo né (adorei escrever essa cena!), mas isso é só o começo! Bjinhos!

_**Sofia**__**-**_ Oi Sofia! Que bom que está gostando! Bom já att. espero que goste desse também! Uma pergunta: Você é portuguesa? Beijos!

_**Hannah Burnett**__**-**_Oi Hannah! É menina quem dera a gente 'pobres mortais' termos a mesma sorte da Sere, com um gato super bom e maravilhoso como marido, ainda por cima rico, ai ai ai sorte é fogo! Que bom que gostou do beijo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também! Beijinhos! 

_Qualquer dúvida o "Go" tá ai pra isso!_

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.! _

_Bye bye galera! _

_Lilly_

**Possível nome do p****róximo capítulo:** Bancando a babá e vida de modelo.

**  
**


	9. Capítulo 8: Vida de modelo

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Takeuchi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

**Capítulo 8:**** Vida de modelo e bancando a babá (Parte 1)**

Bem à sua frente estava a última pessoa que esperava ver, talvez fosse somente a sua imaginação ou então a estava confundindo com outra pessoa, mas tinha certeza absoluta que aquela que estava à sua frente era a mesma que estava se agarrando com o Takagi na noite anterior, mas... Seria coincidência demais se assim fosse.

- Porque está me olhando com essa cara de boba? – indagou a morena, fazendo Serena sair de seus devaneios.

- Eu... Quem é você? – por mais estúpida que essa pergunta soasse ela precisava saber, ou melhor, ter certeza de quem era aquela mulher.

- Tá de porre? – indagou a outra de um jeito engraçado – Sou eu Kaguya, bom seja lá o que você tenha bebido é melhor tomar um café bem forte...

- Kaguya – repetiu numa voz baixa se recordando do nome que Mett havia falado – É você! – exclamou.

- É claro que sou eu – disse como se falasse com uma retardada – Pelo visto vai ser preciso um café extra-forte, e é melhor ir logo porque já está muito tarde, e vamos acabar nos atrasando – continuou a outra, entrando na casa como se fosse sua.

- Ir aonde? – perguntou assustada seguindo a morena.

- Aonde? – repetiu incrédula – À Dazzling, é claro! Para onde mais Serena – já estavam na sala de jantar e a morena já se servia de uma xícara de café – Uh! Nossa essa porcaria está fria. Que horror! – disse fazendo uma careta – Yoko! - falou alto, parecia até chamar por alguém, mas quem poderia ser? Ela não estava sozinha naquela casa?

E pra total surpresa de Serena, poucos segundos depois apareceu uma garota de cabelos castanhos, presos num coque comportado, vestindo uma roupa azul marinho com um avental branco na frente.

- Sim. Srta. Kanzaki.

- Faça um café bem forte pra mim e pra Serena, porque este aqui está uma porcaria; e vai logo que nós estamos atrasadas – disse se sentando a mesa.

- Sim. Srta. Com licença – saiu fazendo um leve meneio de cabeça.

Enquanto via a morena comer qualquer coisa que havia naquela mesa, não parava de se perguntar que ligação elas poderiam ter, afinal Kaguya parecia totalmente à vontade naquela casa. Entrando como se fosse a dona, mandando nos empregados... Não conseguia se imaginar tendo qualquer tipo de vinculo com alguém como Kaguya...

"_Porque não?"_ a voz intrometida interrompeu seu raciocínio.

"Ora, porque ela é perfeita, não vê..."

"_Perfeita? Eu acho um pouquinho demais."_

"Claro, que não é demais, olha como ela é linda, o jeito como se porta, como fala, anda, come... e até o jeito que mexe o cabelo! Ela é tão... elegante e distinta, como eu disse ela é perfeita!"

"_Pela maneira como se refere a ela até parece que quer **ser** como ela"_

"E porque não?"

"_Por que as pessoas só querem se parecer com alguém que elas admiram, com algumas exceções, é claro. Mas esse não é o seu caso...ou é?"_

"Bom... é, eu realmente a admiro."

"_Caso você tenha esquecido aquelazinha, riu **e** zombou de nós e você ainda tem coragem de admira-la?"_

"Por mais que eu deteste admitir, ela estava certa sobre tudo o que disse, somos absolutamente patéticas..."

"_Fale isso por você!"_ respondeu a voz muito irritada.

- Você disse que veio aqui para o que mesmo? – indagou deixando sua consciência de lado.

- Serena, por favor! Você está brincando ou o que? – olhou para ela sem acreditar na pergunta, mas enfim acabou respondendo - Eu vim aqui para te levar para Dazzling, eu sempre venho aqui, já que a sua casa fica no caminho.

- Dazzling? É a agência de modelos que eu sou dona? – _Dona_ essa palavra saída de seus lábios soava de modo tão engraçado, nunca se imaginou sendo dona de alguma coisa quanto mais de uma agencia de modelos.

- Que você é dona, não queridinha que _nós_ somos donas, afinal somos sócias.

- Então nós somos sócias de uma agência de modelos – repetiu começando a compreender.

- Esse foi um porre e tanto! Até parece que não sabe quem é – disse a morena parecendo desconfiada, fazendo Serena gelar, mas rindo logo em seguida ao comentário, o que fez a loira suspirar aliviada – E então deve ter sido uma festa e tanto! – comentou ainda rindo.

- É – se limitou a responder um pouco sem graça, mas sentia que era melhor entrar no jogo dela do que correr o risco de ser descoberta.

- E você hein! Nem pra me chamar, muita maldade sua não convidar a sua melhor amiga... – disse num tom falsamente magoado.

- Melhor amiga? – viu Kaguya a olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sinceramente hoje você está impossível! – disse dando um sorriso e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Deu um novo sorriso sem graça, sem saber ao certo como agir agora, mal podia acreditar que era melhor amiga de Kaguya Kanzaki, uma das garotas mais populares da Faculdade deAzabu e uma das garotas mais bonitas que já tinha visto; e precisava admitir que mesmo estando mais velha ela ainda continuava linda.

Viu a garota de cabelos castanhos, que agora sabia chamar-se Yoko, voltar trazendo consigo uma bandeja com café e servindo a ela que ainda se encontrava levemente surpresa, pois não estava acostumada a ser servida dessa forma e logo em seguida a Kaguya que parecia mais que acostumada a coisas como aquela. Despertou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu Chibi-chibi agitar-se em seus braços com a presença da garota que sorria de modo doce para a menina.

- Pode ir Yoko – disse Kaguya parecendo se incomodar com a presença da outra.

- Com licença, Senhora – respondeu à loira curvando o corpo levemente e sorrindo para a pequena em seus braços.

- Você devia ensinar a sua filha a não se misturar com a criadagem – a morena disse de modo esnobe assim que Yoko saiu, fazendo o estomago da loira revirar com o comentário – Não vai tomar seu café? – indagou minutos depois vendo que Serena não tomava nenhuma atitude.

- Claro! – respondeu logo tomando um gole do café, que era simplesmente tudo que ela detestava: forte e amargo.

- É melhor você tomar tudo, pra estar em condições de ir a agência – falou vendo a careta que a loira fez ao tomar o café – E logo, porque estamos atrasadas – advertiu – Até parece que nunca tomou um café forte!

- É que está muito quente – tentou disfarçar.

- Tudo bem! Então termine logo com isso.

Tinham se passado poucos minutos quando Yoko voltou à sala de jantar parando a seu lado chamando não só a atenção de Kaguya como a sua também.

- É... – a moça pareceu hesitar – Desculpe interromper... Eu só gostaria de saber se é para arrumar as coisas da Chibi-chibi?

- As coisas da Chibi-chibi? - repetiu sem entender.

- É que... - hesitou novamente - A senhora vai levá-la? É que se a senhora for levá-la eu posso arrumar as coisinhas dela.

- Você não está pensando realmente em levar essa _garota_ pra a agência? - dessa vez fora Kaguya que se pronunciou, deixando a loira irritada com o modo como havia se referido a menina.

- Pode arrumar tudo que for necessário - falou em um tom de ordem, que assustou até mesmo a ela, fingindo ignorar completamente o último comentário - Arigato! - agradeceu de maneira mais suave sorrindo para Yoko.

- Com licença, senhora já vou arrumar tudo!

- Você só pode estar brincando! - falou assim que Yoko saiu - Não pode levá-la para a agencia!

- Eu tenho que levá-la e _vou_ - disse encerrando o assunto fazendo a outra lhe direcionar um olhar irritado, a única coisa que fez foi tomar aquele café horrível ignorando totalmente Kaguya.

Já tinha terminado de beber o seu café, quando Yoko voltou trazendo agora consigo uma bolsa rosa.

- Aqui está senhora - disse Yoko entregando a bolsa com as coisas da bebê.

- Arigato! - agradeceu.

- Não por isso senhora, com licença - dizendo isso se retirou.

- E então - falou se dirigindo a pequena em seu colo que ria enquanto ouvia a voz da mãe - parece que vamos trabalhar hoje - sorriu involuntariamente para a menina que não parava de sorrir também. Havia algo naquela menina que a fazia agir de forma tão carinhosa, e por vezes estranha.

- Ah! Por favor! - Kaguya se pronunciou, parecendo enjoada com a cena que via, deixando uma loira bem irritada - Já estamos muito atrasadas.

- Vamos então - disse sem esconder sua irritação.

A viagem de carro foi bem rápida, na verdade rápida demais para o gosto de Serena que se encontrava com os nervos a flor da pele, afinal iria ter que lidar com pessoas que não conhecia e que a conheciam, teria que disfarçar muito bem para que não percebessem que ela não era exatamente a Serena que eles conheciam. Ainda por cima teria que trabalhar coisa da qual ela não tinha conhecimento algum... Porém não tinha alternativa.

Assim que o carro parou, Serena desceu dele com a pequena Chibi-chibi nos braços, que por sinal estavam começando a ficar dormentes, não acostumados com o peso da menina. Logo que Kaguya saiu do carro o porteiro se precipitou para recebê-las e manobrar o carro de Kaguya até a garagem como sempre fazia.

- Bom dia! Srta. Kanzaki - cumprimentou o porteiro que só faltava babar pela morena, que o ignorando completamente, se limitou a entregar as chaves do carro seguindo prédio adentro.

Continuou seu caminho até que percebeu que estava sozinha. Onde estaria aquela irresponsável da Serena? Muito a contra gosto voltou à entrada do prédio encontrando a loira parada de fronte ao mesmo como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Aquilo definitivamente a irritou bastante, do jeito que estavam atrasadas ela ainda se dava ao luxo de admirar a arquitetura!

Estava sinceramente estupefata com a beleza e a imponência do prédio a sua frente, era simplesmente o prédio mais bonito que já vira... E, ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrava admirada observando aquele prédio, o medo persistia ainda maior que antes, agora de encontro com a imponência que o prédio impunha. Como conseguiria enganar a todos? O que faria se a descobrissem?

- Acorda Serena! - chamou Kaguya irritada tirando a loira de seus questionamentos.

- O que? - indagou se voltando para a outra.

- O que? - repetiu indignada - Até quando vai ficar olhando o quanto o prédio é bonito! - disse com evidente sarcasmo na voz.

- Ah! Gomen - pediu envergonhada.

- Tudo bem - disse voltando a entrar no prédio sendo agora seguida por Serena. A atitude da loira tinha sido muito estranha, afinal desde quando ela pedia desculpas?

A garota seguiu Kaguya tentando ao máximo não parecer completamente deslumbrada ao perceber que o prédio era ainda mais bonito por dentro da que por fora.

- Bom dia! Sra. Chiba, srta. Kanzaki - cumprimentou sorridente a recepcionista "Sra. Chiba?" pensou a loira, se dando conta de que falavam com ela, aquela denominação seria uma das coisas com a qual nunca se acostumaria, nem que ficasse a vida inteira naquele lugar.

- Bom dia! - respondeu apesar de tudo a garota não tinha culpa da sua atual situação. Mal terminou de falar e já foi puxada por Kaguya que andava apressada - Você sabe o nome dela? - a recepcionista havia sido tão simpática!

- Sei lá - disse apertando o botão do elevador - Na verdade quem se importa? - fez pouco caso.

Poucos segundos se passaram até a porta do elevador se abrir, para entrarem. Serena assistiu nervosamente os números do elevador aumentarem assim como seu medo e ouviu o característico barulho quando o elevador parou e abriu a porta novamente mostrando à loira o grande movimento que ocorria no lugar que já parecia fervilhar, apesar de tão cedo, com pessoas andando freneticamente para todos os lados; assim como Kaguya que seguiu apressada sem esperar a outra.

- Calma Kaguya - pediu tentando acompanhar os passos apressados da morena. Andar com saltos altos nunca foi o seu forte, quanto mais na velocidade em que andava, soma-se a isso um bebê num dos braços e a bolsa da mesma no outro; isto tornava a tarefa mais que árdua, na verdade a palavra impossível parecia se encaixar melhor nessa situação. Já se imaginava a qualquer momento tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo estatelada no chão como sempre acontecia.

- Estamos atrasadas, Serena! Não é porque somos as donas que podemos nos dar ao luxo de chegarmos atrasadas! E é melhor você ir logo pra creche deixar a menina lá, porque é claro que não vai levá-la a reunião - sorriu sarcástica - Estamos esperando por você não, se atrase - avisou saindo logo em seguida, nem dando tempo de resposta da loira.

- E agora o que eu faço? - indagou para ninguém em especial, se sentindo completamente perdida no local que para ela era completamente desconhecido.

- Sra. Chiba! Ainda bem que chegou - disse um rapaz de aparência um tanto duvidosa, mas ignorou completamente aquilo, estava mais preocupada com o que ele poderia querer com ela - Qual das duas? - mostrou a foto de duas garotas muito bonitas.

- Pra...pra que? - indagou incerta.

- Ah! Sim, me desculpe. É pra campanha da empresa de cosméticos - colocou as fotos ainda mais perto do rosto de Serena, que para se livrar logo do rapaz apontou para a primeira foto que viu - A Sra. é mesmo um gênio! - falou agora olhando a foto que Serena tinha 'escolhido', fazendo a mesma ficar completamente confusa - Realmente essa tem o rosto muito mais expressivo e lindos olhos! - falou logo saindo da vista da loira.

- Eu, hein? - disse sem entender bulhufas vendo o rapaz se afastar rapidamente todo rebolativo. Balançou a cabeça, tinha muito mais no que pensar, como por exemplo: que lugar ficava a tal creche?

Começou a andar incerta por entre as pessoas que a cumprimentavam em cada canto que passasse, mas era realmente difícil responder a todos quando grande parte deles a chamava de 'Sra. Chiba'. Serena Tsukino Chiba era um nome que definitivamente não combinava e porque será que ela estava pensando naquilo quando havia tantas outras coisas importantes no que pensar como, por exemplo: Onde ficava aquela bendita creche? O pior é que todos pareciam ocupados demais para responder aquela simples pergunta.

- Sra. Chiba - ouviu pela vigésima vez naquele dia e virou-se automaticamente disposta a resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas afinal alguém deveria responder as suas perguntas.

- Não! - exclamou nervosa sem dar chance da moça que a chamara dizer qualquer coisa - Eu vou falar agora - continuou firme vendo a mulher parecer amedrontada - Aonde eu posso levá-la? - indagou esticando os braços e colocando a menina diante dos olhos da outra.

- Na creche senhora? - indagou incerta e parecendo um tanto confusa.

- Mas aonde fica? - perguntou enervada, afinal disso ela já sabia.

- Er... - franziu o cenho sem entender, Serena Chiba sabia onde ficava cada clipe que havia na agencia simplesmente não fazia sentido algum aquela pergunta, contudo não seria ela que contestaria este fato, prezava demais seu emprego - No fim daquele corredor - disse apontando a Serena um corredor que ficava do lado oposto ao lugar onde elas se encontravam - a esquerda siga em frente vire a segunda à direita.

- Ah! - disse sem realmente entender, senso de direção nunca foi uma das suas habilidades - Será... er...hum...será que você poderia me mostrar o caminho - disse muito corada.

- É claro Sra. Chiba - disse sem querer discutir com a modelo, mas uma coisa não podia negar: sua chefe estava muito estranha.

Serena seguiu a outra, que estava um pouco a sua frente, tendo a certeza de que se não fosse guiada teria se perdido. Não demorou muito para chegarem a tal creche, contudo Chibi-chibi não parecia muito satisfeita em ter que se afastar da mãe e toda vez que saia dos braços da loira começava a chorar deixando a mesma nervosa.

- Chibi, por favor! - pediu a garota quando estavam afastadas das duas mulheres a que a tinha levado até a creche e a 'babá' que cuidava das crianças - Vamos Chibi eu não posso te levar pra reunião - tentou explicar, por mais estranho que fosse falar com um bebê de 5 messes "Como se ela fosse entender!" suspirou cansada.

Tentou colocá-la novamente no cercado junto de algumas outras crianças, o que só fez a ruivinha recomeçar a choradeira.

- Olha - começou olhando nos olhos vermelhos da menina agora no seu colo e por mais louca que pudesse parecer tinha certeza que dizia aquilo por desespero - Chibi eu prometo que quando a reunião acabar eu venho aqui te buscar - sorriu para a menina rezando para que ela entendesse.

Colocou-a de novo no cercado, já esperando ela recomeçar a chorar, o que para sua surpresa não aconteceu. Ela havia realmente entendido! Sorriu ainda mais e deu um beijo na testa da ruivinha em agradecimento, saindo da sala logo em seguida sob o olhar curioso das duas mulheres e sendo seguida pela que a havia levado lá.

- Ela é muito inteligente não é! - comentou alegre e com uma estranha sensação no peito, talvez fosse orgulho. Balançou a cabeça nunca tinha sentido orgulho de ninguém então como poderia saber?

- Senhora? - chamou hesitante.

- Sim - respondeu automaticamente voltando à realidade.

- Aonde a senhora está indo? - indagou nervosa.

- É... - começou tentando se lembrar, tinha demorado tanto tempo tentando convencer Chibi-chibi que acabou se esquecendo do motivo de deixá-la na creche - A Kaguya tinha dito que tínhamos uma reunião - disse incerta.

- Ah! Sim, sim claro - disse parando de andar assim como a loira - Me desculpa senhora eu deveria tê-la lembrado da reunião de custos - falou muito rápido parecendo a beira do desespero - Por favor! Não me despeça - suplicou se curvando diante da loira.

- Por que eu faria isso? - perguntou sem entender.

- Porque é o meu dever saber toda a sua agenda, senhora. Isso faz parte das minhas funções como a sua assistente pessoal - respondeu levantando a cabeça.

- Uma assistente pessoal? Sugoi!! - sorriu batendo palminhas enquanto a outra a olhava com a face franzida tentando entender a atitude da loira - Er...quer dizer você pode me levar pra reunião? - indagou mudando de assunto assim que percebeu o olhar da outra.

- Claro! Senhora - sorriu tomando a direção de outro corredor.

Enquanto a seguia, Serena olhava a mulher a sua frente mais atentamente. Era mais alta que ela mesma, cabelos de um lilás quase branco presos de uma forma totalmente descuidada, os olhos se encontravam muito bem escondidos atrás de um grande par de óculos fundo de garrafa, que lhe faziam parecer um besouro em tamanho família, sem contar com a roupa larga verde musgo que mais parecia um pára-quedas do exercito do que um vestido que obviamente era bem maior que a dona, "Que mulher estranha!" não conseguiu deixar de pensar.

- Oi - chamou.

- Senhora? - disse sem deixar de andar.

- Qual o seu nome? - pediu curiosa querendo saber se o nome era tão estranho quanto ela.

- Er... Noriko Sanada - respondeu claramente surpresa, em três anos de trabalho sua chefe nunca pareceu se importar com algo assim, sempre achou melhor denominá-la com nomes alternativos até porque ela não tinha tempo para gravar o nome de uma simples funcionária - Por...porque senhora? - não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

- Ah! Sabe é que eu tinha esquecido - respondeu coçando a cabeça envergonhada e se amaldiçoando por ser tão curiosa.

- Ah! Tá - disse sem entender muita coisa, porém achou melhor guardar suas indagações para si própria dessa vez - Senhora, chegamos - disse alguns corredores depois de frente para uma porta.

- Arigato! Noriko - disse em dúvida sobre entrar numa sala cheia de gente desconhecida.

- Com licença, senhora - falou começando a se afastar.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou alarmada, sem Noriko não conseguiria sair da sala sem se perder.

- Pra minha mesa - respondeu estranhando a pergunta.

- Você não pode! - disse de supetão - Quer dizer... - tinha que pensar em algo e rápido - Er... - "Já sei!", pensou sorrindo - Você poderia voltar aqui quando a reunião terminar? - indagou cruzando o dedo nas costas.

- Como quiser senhora - replicou sorrindo e saindo logo em seguida deixando para trás uma loira muito nervosa.

Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta temerosa entrando na sala de reuniões.

- Até que enfim! - exclamou uma voz aborrecida que ela já conhecia, se virou para encontrar o rosto sério de Kaguya que estava de braços cruzados e batia o pé nervosamente - Pensei que não viria mais - falou sarcástica, vendo a loira abrir a boca para provavelmente explicar o que aconteceu e então continuou - Não temos tempo para suas explicações, Chiba, estamos atrasados demais para isso. Sente-se - disse apontando a cabeceira da mesa oposta a sua própria.

- Ohayo! - cumprimentou a todos, corada pela bronca, fato que chamou a atenção de todos inclusive de Kaguya.

- Bom eu convoquei essa reunião para rediscutirmos o planejamento de custos do ano passado - começou Kaguya tentando ignorar a atitude incomum da loira.

- Mas pra que isso Kaguya? - inquiriu uma mulher sentada próxima da morena.

- Makiko! - a morena chamou outra mulher que estava em pé logo atrás de si - Por favor, passe os relatórios.

- Sim, senhorita - disse fazendo o que lhe foi pedido.

Makiko andou entre as cadeiras passando pastas azuis a todos e a loira logo que recebeu a sua abriu curiosa. Mas logo toda a sua curiosidade se esvaiu, aquele bendito relatório tinha mais números do que letras além de um monte de gráficos que ela definitivamente não conseguia ler.

- Só nesse primeiro trimestre nós já gastamos bem mais que as expectativas - disse Kaguya explicando a todos o relatório - E acredito que esse seja motivo suficiente para que não só revisemos o planejamento de custos do ano anterior como também arranjemos uma maneira de diminuir os atuais gastos. Na primeira página vocês poderão ver...

Depois disse não conseguiu registrar mais nada do que ouvia. Tudo aquilo para a loira não passava de um emaranhado de palavras que pouco a pouco perdiam seu sentindo, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que até as aulas de matemática da professora Mônica pareceriam incrivelmente mais interressantes diante de tanta chatice. Apoiou a cabeça com um dos braços e voltou os olhos novamente para o relatório fingindo lê-lo enquanto tentava tirar um discreto cochilo, sempre fez isso nas aulas e agora não seria diferente.

Estava de novo ao alcance do mascarado ele estava tão perto de si, estavam se beijando novamente, e ele já havia tirado a sua mascara, e agora ela se preparava para tirar a dele. Suas mãos suavam e chegavam a tremer um pouco, tinha esperado tanto tempo por aquele momento e finalmente ele tinha chegado. Agora já levantava a mascara dele, mal podia conter a emoção, só mais um segundo e o mistério enfim seria desvendado...

- Serena! - uma voz estridente a chamou.

- O que? Ahhh!- acordou atordoada e acabou caindo da cadeira com o susto, fazendo todos a olharem - Ai! - exclamou se levantando e massageando o local machucado, enquanto Makiko levantava a cadeira que tinha caído junto com a loira.

- Eu sei o quanto a reunião é interessante, mas você poderia fazer o mínimo de esforço e fingir que trabalha, afinal você é dona de 50 por cento da agencia - disse Kaguya visivelmente irritada, deixando a loira completamente vermelha.

- Gomenasai! - pediu envergonhada se sentado novamente na cadeira, sem conseguir encarar as pessoas à sua frente, que agora se mostravam espantadas.

- Tudo bem - disse também estranhado a atitude de Serena - Vamos continuar, então. Makiko entregue as outras pastas - a outra assentiu entregando agora pastas laranjas - Arigato! Makiko - agradeceu quando a outra entregou a última pasta - Nestas pastas estão as minhas propostas para o novo planejamento de custos desse ano e também uma proposta para a diminuição de gastos - disse vendo todos abrindo as pastas inclusive a loira.

- Mas Kaguya aonde vamos conseguir verba para tanto? - indagou a mesma que tinha se manifestado da primeira vez.

- Não se preocupe Keiko, nós chegaremos lá - sorriu, vendo a atenção de todos voltada para si - Logo na primeira página vocês verão...

Novamente a loira desligou seu cérebro da reunião que acontecia, tendo agora o cuidado de não cochilar novamente. Aquilo tudo era tão chato... Olhou todos os rostos compenetrados naquela sala "Como eles conseguem?"

Suspirou cansada, estava na maior encrenca da sua vida! Olha só onde estava! Na cabeceira da sala de reuniões, discutindo sobre coisas relacionadas à sua agência de modelos, porque era uma super top model e tinha muito dinheiro para ter um lugar como aquele, essa parte era boa; podia até dizer que se sentia verdadeiramente poderosa com a posição que agora ocupava, em contrapartida havia levado no pacote Darien Chiba, seu pior inimigo como marido e 5 filhos que havia tido com ele, e essa parte era decididamente ruim, incrivelmente péssima, e bizarra demais até mesmo para a sua mente tão imaginativa. E, sem dúvida alguma, os benefícios não conseguiam compensar todo o desastre que a sua vida havia se tornado. Precisava voltar para casa, para a _sua_ casa de verdade, e não para aquela mansão dos horrores, precisava achar um meio de voltar à sua realidade, ao seu mundo onde todo mundo era normal e _não_ era casada com Darien Chiba.

- E você Serena - a voz de Kaguya a despertou de seus pensamentos.

- O que? - perguntou sem entender.

- Concorda ou não com as minhas propostas? - inquiriu um pouco aborrecida pela evidente falta de atenção da loira.

- Hum... - olhou a pasta aberta em cima da mesa, mal entendia o que estava escrito ali "E também o que importa, eu não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo, mesmo. Pelo menos é isso que eu espero." - Concordo - falou dando de ombros.

- Realmente concorda? Não tem nenhuma contraproposta? Nada contra? - Kaguya indagou surpresa - Não vai protestar?

- Não, tudo bem, faça o que achar melhor - respondeu achando muito estranha todas as perguntas que Kaguya havia feito.

- Já que não há qualquer objeção, podemos dar a reunião por encerrada - disse vendo todos se levantarem - Ah! E antes que saiam, eu gostaria de dizer que se algum de vocês tiver qualquer sugestão para melhorar as minhas propostas, estejam a vontade.

Finalmente aquela reunião chata havia acabado talvez agora pudesse fazer algo interessante, qualquer outra coisa seria mais interessante que aquela reunião. Estava quase saindo da sala quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso a fazendo virar automaticamente para trás.

- Eu queria falar com você - disse Kaguya olhando a loira atentamente e esperando que todos saíssem da sala para fechar a porta em seguida - O que você esta planejando?

- Planejando? - repetiu sem entender.

- Ora! Não se faça de desentendida - largou o pulso de Serena enquanto cruzava os braços - Eu te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que está planejando algo.

- Eu realmente não entendo o que você quer dizer - falou francamente sentido-se nervosa com o olhar de Kaguya.

- Serena Chiba nunca dá ponto sem nó, e eu sei que o fato de você aceitar as minhas idéias sem qualquer objeção ou ressalva é um sinal de que está planejando algo - olhou a face confusa da loira e teve vontade de rir. Como alguém conseguia ser tão dissimulado? - Desde quando você simplesmente concorda com uma idéia minha? Nós sempre levamos algumas horas do dia discutindo e medindo forças até chegarmos a um consenso e agora você simplesmente aceita as minhas propostas?

Antes que pudesse formular qualquer resposta minimamente decente, viram a porta se abrir e a figura de Noriko adentrando a sala de maneira desajeitada.

- Sra. Chiba a senhora pediu para que assim que a reunião acabasse...

- Ah! Sim - interrompeu a loira - Eu pedi mesmo.

- Serena ainda não terminamos! - disse Kaguya num tom aborrecido pela interrupção.

Ela não queria continuar com aquela conversa, sabia que estava entrando em zona perigosa e definitivamente não queria se queimar. Olhou para Noriko desesperada, lhe pedindo ajuda silenciosamente não sabia se a outra entenderia seu pedido de socorro, mas não custava nada tentar.

- Er... Srta. Kanzaki? - chamou a atenção da morena.

- O que é? - disse mal humorada, tirando os olhos das costas da loira.

- A Sra. Chiba está atrasada para a seção de fotos e nós temos que ir - disse temerosa.

- É mesmo! - disse Serena dando uma risada sem graça, percebendo a deixa perfeita para dar no pé - E nós estamos _muito_ atrasadas, é melhor nós irmos - disse já puxando Noriko para fora da sala.

- Serena! - chamou Kaguya sem acreditar - A nossa conversa ainda não acabou!

- Depois a gente termina Kaguya, a gente está mesmo _muito_ atrasada - disse já fechando a porta com um estrondo, e saiu correndo segurando Noriko pelo pulso.

Correu alguns corredores, ainda segurando a garota, até que parou, achando o lugar seguro o suficiente para que Kaguya não as achasse.

- Ufa! - suspirou longamente se se encostando à parede. Tinha sido por muito pouco, mas havia conseguido escapar da morena, graças a Noriko, olhou para a mesma que estava a sua frente e ofegava um pouco - Arigato! - agradeceu sorridente.

- Não precisa agradecer senhora - disse numa mistura de surpresa e vergonha - Eu estou aqui para isso.

- Como assim? - indagou sem entender.

- Sou sua assistente pessoal e o seu braço direito eu tenho o dever de ajudá-la seja no que for - falou de modo orgulhoso.

- De qualquer forma eu agradeço do mesmo jeito - sorriu doce. De longe se notava que Noriko era uma boa pessoa e alguém em quem se podia confiar.

A moça riu sem graça e corou.

- Ah! Kami! - bateu a mão na testa parecendo se lembrar de algo - A senhora tem mesmo uma seção de fotos! - olho o relógio alarmada - E nós estamos atrasadas.

- Uma seção de fotos, sério!? - sorriu entusiasmada logo sendo puxada pela outra.

- Gomenasai Sra. Chiba! Eu havia me esquecido - pediu nervosa enquanto andavam, ou melhor, corriam.

- Tudo bem! - disse sem se importar, só conseguia pensar na sorte que tinha. Uma seção de fotos! Quando em sua vidinha sem graça poderia se imaginar numa situação como aquela? Nunca!

Desceram mais rápido, do que Serena poderia imaginar e logo se encontravam em um carro manobrado por motorista. Pela roupa que o rapaz vestia podia notar que ele trabalhava lá: um terno preto, com uma gravata da mesma cor e no bolso do paletó havia o emblema da Dazzling. Apesar de não ser uma limusine como a que via nos filmes, dava pra ver que era um carro grande e espaçoso, além de ter uma divisória igual das limusines o que dava certa privacidade.

- Me desculpe senhora! - Noriko pediu novamente parecendo muito envergonhada.

- Não precisa se desculpar! - sorriu quase fechando os olhos - Eu também tô sempre esquecendo de alguma coisa...

- É por isso que eu estou aqui, pra me lembrar pela senhora - se adiantou em dizer.

- Essa seção de fotos fica longe?

- Não, Sra. Chiba.

- Então não se preocupe! - sorriu ainda mais fazendo a outra corar.

- Arigato! Senhora - agradeceu aliviada, por um momento achou que seria demitida pela sua falta, mas felizmente isso não ocorreu, era melhor parar de pensar e fazer o seu trabalho. Tirou de dentro da bolsa, que sempre carregava consigo, um livro com uma grossa capa cor de vinho e uma caneta, abriu o livro e passou a procurar uma página em especial, assim que a achou começou a escrever.

Serena acompanhou com curiosidade, os movimentos da outra, sem que a mesma percebesse e ficou alguns minutos brincando com os próprios dedos, tentando conter sua curiosidade, sem muito sucesso, já que palavras saíram de sua boca sem aviso prévio.

- O que você está fazendo aí? - apontou o objeto como uma criança.

- Hã! Ah! Sim! Só estou marcando a seção de fotos na sua agenda - respondeu desatenta, sem estranhar a pergunta.

- Minha agenda? - indagou num misto de surpresa e incredulidade afinal nunca tinha sido suficientemente organizada para manter uma, além do que não era alguém de muitos compromissos, "Que compromissos será que a 'eu' do futuro tem?" Indagou-se mentalmente, sentindo a curiosidade aumentar ainda mais - Posso ver?

- Hum?... É claro! - respondeu surpresa a pergunta, enquanto a loira pegava a agenda afobada e lia atenta ao seu conteúdo.

A quantidade de compromissos que tinha era incrível, porém o mais impressionante era que grande parte deles era no exterior: Paris, Milão, Londres, Barcelona, Nova York, São Paulo, entre outros; lugares que sempre desejou conhecer e outros que nem em sonhos conseguiria se imaginar em estar.

- Nossa! Eu viajo tanto assim? - perguntou surpresa, mas para si mesma do que para a outra.

- E como não haveria de ser, não é, sendo uma das modelos mais requisitadas do mundo.

Ficou pasma com o comentário de Noriko e não conseguiu refrear outra pergunta.

- Mas eu não sou muito velha pra isso? - deixou escapar, sempre ouvira falar que a carreira de uma modelo bem sucedida durava em média até os 25 anos de idade, então como poderia ser tão requisitada tendo 30 anos!

- A senhora não aparenta a idade que tem, além do mais, como não poderia ser requisitada sendo considerada uma das 10 mulheres mais lindas do mundo.

- Uma das 10 mulheres mais lindas do mundo... - repetiu abobada, tinha grandes dificuldades em acreditar na afirmação de Noriko, com certeza havia ficado linda, mas não achou que seria ao ponto de ser considerada dessa forma.

- E eu concordo plenamente - disse e apesar do seu comentário ter parecido um pouco adulador, a sinceridade e admiração que acompanharam a frase diziam o contrário - E não é à toa que a Dazzling é a agencia nº. 1 do Japão, com a administração da Srta. Kanzaki e a projeção internacional que a senhora possui, não poderia ser diferente - terminou com evidente orgulho.

Nunca tinha ficado tão satisfeita por deixar uma pergunta escapar, havia sido um negócio e tanto. Noriko se mostrou uma ótima fonte de informações da Dazzling, mal conseguia acreditar que existisse alguém que conseguia falar mais que ela, Noriko dizia tudo o que precisava e o que não precisava saber, chegava a deixá-la tonta com tantas informações e falava com um entusiasmo tão grande do trabalho que a assustou um pouco.

Ficou sabendo de muitas coisas interessadas, que Noriko deixava escapar, como o fato de Kaguya também ser uma modelo que começou sua carreira poucos anos antes da dela e que, apesar disso a sua carreira fez muito mais sucesso que a da morena, mas como já eram amigas resolveram formar uma parceria que se tornou muito sólida, apesar dos atritos que tem por serem duas pessoas de personalidade tão forte. Descobriu também que Kaguya se dedicava muito a Dazzling e que ela própria não o fazia por ainda estar praticamente no auge de sua carreira.

Estavam tão entretidas na conversa que mal notaram quando o carro parou, elas só realmente notaram que tinham chegado ao seu destino quando o motorista abriu a porta do carro. Pareceu que só nesse momento Noriko percebeu com quem estava falando e começou a corar muito.

- É melhor entrarmos, senhora - disse sem jeito, saindo do carro e sendo seguida pela loira - Desculpe por isso - pediu ficando ainda mais vermelha, se isso fosse possível.

- Isso o que? - indagou.

- Por falar tanto - explicou - Quer dizer, eu devo tê-la aborrecido.

- Não, tudo bem Noriko, a conversa foi bem divertida - "e informativa também" completou em pensamento - no fim, ajudou a passar o tempo - sorriu, fazendo a outra ficar surpresa - E então, vamos? - perguntou ansiosa pelo que a esperava, olhando o belo prédio que estava diante delas.

* * *

**N/B.: **Gente, a culpa e toda da Beta... Se a Lilly fosse o Roberto Justus vcs já sabem o veredicto, né? Ainda bem que ela não é. Espero q vcs tenham AMADO o capítulo como eu amei, e que deixem reviews, tb!! Muitos beijos e Deus abençõe vcs!

**N/A.:** Oi Minna-san!! Tudo bem!! Duvido que alguém adivinhou que fosse a Kaguya a pessoa misteriosa!! Sei que esse cap. não está tão interessante mais ele é importante pra entender o desenrolar da estória. Ah, e eu não posso esquecer de mandar um super beijo pra Nathoca Malfoy!! Brigadão pela força Nath!!

Um milhão de Gomenasais pela demora, mas esse cap. foi fogo! Tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo comigo me afastando dele, ai ai ai... Enfim acabei resolvendo dividir o cap. em dois já que tava ficando grande - nada contra a caps. grandes - mas as minhas provas já estavam chegando e se eu não postasse agora ia demorar ainda mais tempo pra fazer isso... Agora é melhor eu voltar a ler _Foucault_ - entre outros caras bem mais inteligentes que eu e que já morreram (a maioria pelo menos...) - antes que eu tire um gordo e redondo zero. Agora fala sério, eu nunca achei que fosse ler as coisas que esse cara escreveu!! Ah! E tenho que dizer que fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi principalmente por saber que tem tanta gente lendo e gostando da minha fic!!

**Atenção!!** Talvez o próximo cap. demore em função da montanha de trabalhos que eu tenho que fazer - depois das provas eu sei a vida é mesmo cruel!! - mas não se desesperem que eu não vou abandonar a fic e daqui a pouco as férias também vem aí - mas eu posto antes delas tá! - então peço a vocês que coloquem a fic no alert de fic para receberem por e-mail quando a fic for atualizada! Assim fica mais fácil pra vocês.

**Reviews:**

_**Hannah Burnett**__**-**_ Oi Hannah! Bom agora você já sabe quem é né, rsrsrs, realmente os filhos pedem muita atenção dela, mas ela pode não ser uma mãe relapsa ou talvez sim...quem viver verá huahuahua, tá momento loucura off, mas voltando ao que interessa tudo é possível né?! Beijos

_**Sakura Mars**__**-**_Olá Sak-chan!! Tudo ótimo!! Que bom que achou o cap. excelente. Realmente o cap. terminou num momento um pouco complicado né, rsrsrsrs, eu gosto de um pouco de mistério, mas sinceramente os caps. é que mandão aí eu termino quando eles querem... e tadinho do meu dedão se você quebrar ele vai ficar mas torto do que já é, rsrsrsrs. Obrigada pelos PARABENS com letras maiúsculas, e digo o mesmo a você que tá me ajudando muito Arigato! Páscoa é mesmo um momento de reflexão né! Muitos beijos pra você também!!

_**hika-lly**__**-**_Obrigada Hika-chan!! Que bom que gostou tanto dessa cena eu também adorei fazê-la (foi uma das minhas favoritas!). O Darien é mesmo um paizão, e tenho que admitir que me inspirei um pouco no meu próprio paizão! Com toda a certeza essa loira reclama demais, mas você vai ter que entrar na fila porque quem não aceita um moreno, alto, bonito e tudo de bom em casa, eu não sou ciumenta espero que as outras da fila também não sejam, rsrsrsrs. Bjus!

_**Kagome-DarkAngel**__**-**_ Desculpe a demora K-chan, mas agora você já sabe o que tá acontecendo... Ah! E sobre a sua fic eu li sim e to gostando muito, você leu a PM que eu te mandei falando da fic? Beijos!!

_**Narcisa Le Fay**__**-**_ Oi Cissy! Concordo com você em gênero, número e grau!! Obrigada!! Agora com as provas vou ter ainda mais trabalho... Beijnhos!!

_**Izayoi-chan**__**- **_Oi Iza!! Como diz o ditado quem é vivo sempre aparece, rsrsrs, tô brincando, eu sei que você também tá toda enrolada ainda mais que eu... Que bom que eu tirei algumas dúvidas, coloquei outras é? Rsrsrs, mas não se preocupa eu vou solucionando todos esses pequenos mistérios ao longo da fic. Cada uma das suas opções é totalmente plausível a segunda com certeza é mais engraçada, rsrsrsrs, bom como já te disse to tentando... Bjos garota!!

_**annelize **__**- **_Olá Lize!! Ah! Que legal você ser portuguesa eu acho o sotoque de vocês muito fofo!! Já tá bem enturmada com o idioma né!! Ai que bom que você gostou do cap. espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Mistério resolvido né, sem amantes, eu também acho que seria muito baka da parte dela arranjar um, ainda mais com aquilo tudo em casa procurar na rua pra que né, rsrsrs. Bjs!!

_**Sofia **__**- **_Obrigada Soffy!! Como já te disse to postando o mais rápido que consegui!! E desculpe pela demora!! Beijinhos pra você também!!

_**sakusasuke**__**- **_Oi sakusasuke-chan!! Boa pergunta que já foi devidamente respondida né! Desculpe a demora XD Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!! Bjs!!

_**Mari **__**- **_Oi Mari-chan!! Que bom que sobrou um tempinho eu fico mesmo muito feliz com reviews, mostra que tem gente lendo né. Ai que ótimo que você tá gostando tanto :D. O Darien é totalmente sem comentários de tão bom!! Agora você já sabe quem foi, desculpe pela demora! Bju!!

_**Sylvana Melo**_ - Olá Syl posso te chamar assim? Fiquei muito feliz em receber sua review que bom que gostou tanto!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também!! Bjs!!

_**T-T Jaque-chan**_ - Oi Jaque-chan!! Que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic!! Eu fico realmente lisonjeada quando vejo essas reviews!! É realmente parece que ele não gosta ou talvez sim hum... bom isso vai ser respondido mais pra frente, mas agora você já sabe quem chegou né! Bom quanto as outras duvidas elas vão ser respondidas ao longo da fic... XD! Um beijão!!

_**Camila**_ – Oi Camila!! Nossa que bom que eu consegui te emocionar!! E aqui tá mais um capítulo de EC!! Beijocas!!

_Dúvidas ou criticas? O "Go" tá ai pra isso!_

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.!! _

_Bye bye minna!! _

_Lilly_

**Possível nome do p****róximo capítulo:** Vida de modelo e bancando a babá (Parte 2).


	10. Capítulo 9: Vida de modelo Parte 2

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Takeuchi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

_**Esse cap. tá bem maior pra tentar compensar a grande demora!! Espero que gostem!!**_

**Capítulo 9:**** Vida de modelo e bancando a babá (Parte 2)**

Guiava o carro ouvindo a costumeira bagunça dos filhos no banco de trás, sem contudo parecer se importar realmente com aquilo. Em pensar que anos atrás uma manifestação como essa o deixaria irritado, mas agora as coisas eram bem diferentes. O silêncio não era mais seu companheiro inseparável, para falar a verdade o silêncio acabara se tornando algo bem... Incomodo e quase dispensável na sua vida. Sabia que, se algum dia tivesse que voltar a sua antiga vida, por qualquer motivo que fosse, nunca conseguiria se habituar e o motivo não tinha nada a ver com costume ou rotina... Na verdade, tudo isso tinha mais a ver com o fato de ter descoberto o quanto sua vida era vazia sem a presença das novas pessoas que surgiram no seu caminho, inclusive a da sua esposa.

Sua vida tinha mudado tanto depois que seus caminhos tinham se cruzado que nunca imaginaria que anos depois estaria tendo a vida que estava tendo agora, e sabia que sua mulher tinha a mesma opinião. Ainda se lembrava do momento em que tomou a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

_Flashback_

_- Muito obrigada! - disse fazendo o moreno acreditar, por um minuto, que o agradecimento era sincero - mas eu realmente não preciso da sua caridade, pena, ou o que quer que você chame essa sua 'ajuda' - terminou destacando bem a ultima palavra._

_Foi empurrado pela loira e por um minuto se sentiu atônito pela reação dela, porém antes que ela sumisse totalmente do seu campo de visão a segurou pelo braço impedindo que ela saísse. _

_- O que você tá fazendo! Me solta, Darien! - pediu parecendo muito nervosa._

_- Eu não quero te humilhar - começou num tom sério e firme - e muito menos tenho pena de você..._

_- Então o que está fazendo? - indagou ainda mais nervosa._

_- Só estou convidando uma amiga para me acompanhar num baile idiota - terminou com um sorriso vendo a face espantada da loira._

_- A...a... amiga? - perguntou confusa piscando freneticamente._

_- Se você quiser, podemos ser - era melhor ter a amizade dela do que nada, pelo menos por enquanto..._

_- O que você está armando? - perguntou desconfiada._

_- Nada. Você pode confiar em mim - disse sério, a olhando no fundo dos olhos, mostrando a sua sinceridade. A viu estreitar os olhos e depois dar um sorriso de lado._

_- Mas só se você prometer não me chamar de cabecinha de vento._

_- Assim você tira toda a graça das coisas - comentou num falso tom chateado._

_- Ou isso ou nada - disse resoluta._

_- Essa noite - tentou negociar a vendo contorcer o rosto e parecer pensar no assunto. _

_- Uma semana._

_- Fechado – disse, apertando a mão dela e a vendo dar o seu primeiro sorriso sincero pra ele, com certeza guardaria aquela imagem para sempre._

_Fim do Flashback_

Sorriu com a lembrança de anos atrás, talvez se não a tivesse segurado no momento em que ela o tinha empurrado, eles não tivessem passado das brigas cotidianas e não estariam hoje casados e com cinco filhos.

- Pai! O Tk me beliscou! – Rini falou alto do banco de trás chamando a atenção do moreno.

- Tk não belisque sua irmã, e Rini não provoque ele – pôde ver o olhar espantado e culpado da menina pelo retrovisor do carro, como se não conhecesse o gênio ruim que a filha tinha, sorriu mais uma vez.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Parou o carro em frente à Escola Fundamental Azabu e desceu dele junto com os filhos.

- Nada de confusão – avisou se dirigindo aos trigêmeos que sorriram parecendo bem inocentes... se não os conhecesse até acreditaria – Ken, fique de olho neles – pediu ao filho mais velho.

- Tudo bem, pai - respondeu.

- Tchau pai! – disse Rini lhe dando um beijo, sendo seguida por Sakura que fez o mesmo.

- Até logo princesas, e você também Tk - falou bagunçando os cabelos do lorinho.

O mais velho ia se despedir do pai quando ouviu chamarem por ele.

- Oi! Ken – falou animada uma menina magrela de longos cabelos arroxeados, grandes olhos violeta e óculos de igual tamanho com aro arredondado e que parecia ter a mesma idade que ele.

- O... oi! Miyako – disse parecendo muito sem jeito com a presença da menina que se aproximou dos cinco.

- Oi Sr. Chiba! Crianças – disse balançando os braços freneticamente num comprimento exagerado e abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

- Olá Miyako! – respondeu Darien achando graça da reação do filho.

- É melhor nos irmos – falou Ken parecendo um pouco mais seguro – estamos atrasados.

- Tudo bem! Tchau Sr. Chiba – disse com a mesma animação agora se metendo entre as crianças e segurando nas mãos de Rini e Sakura sendo logo seguida pelo loirinho e se afastando dos morenos – E então o que vamos aprontar hoje – disse baixo num tom conspiratório aos pequenos.

- Ken, espere! – chamou Darien impedindo que ele seguisse com o grupo.

- Sim pai, o que foi?

- Quando vai chamá-la pra sair? – indagou sorrindo vendo o filho corar.

- Eu não sei do que você tá falando – disse desconversando – É melhor eu ir, tô atrasado.

- Tudo bem, mas depois não reclame se outro a chamar pra sair – avisou, vendo o filho o olhar incomodado e seguir os outros sem falar nada.

Ken com certeza era o mais cabeça-dura dos cinco, assim como a mãe e parecia ter o mesmo jeito atrapalhado que ele quando se tratava de falar com a pessoa que gostava, sorriu com a semelhança, vendo os filhos entrar no colégio, animados. Só esperava que os trigêmeos não aprontassem nenhuma, pelo menos naquele dia, tinha a leve impressão que o dia seria cheio. Entrou no carro novamente e se dirigiu para o escritório teria muito trabalho a fazer antes de voltar para buscá-los.

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Nunca tinha entrado num estúdio fotográfico antes e, olhando aquele amplo espaço onde o branco predominava, a única coisa que conseguiu reconhecer foi a câmera fotográfica de última geração deixada sobre uma mesa ao lado de objetos no mínimo estranhos.

- Estão atrasadas - ouviu uma voz masculina que a loira não soube reconhecer.

- Desculpe Sr. Li - pediu Noriko se virando assim como Serena em direção ao homem.

- Kevin Li¹? - indagou a loira surpresa, ao ver o fotografo prodígio, já na sua época um dos mais famosos do Japão no mundo da moda, mesmo ainda sendo um simples estudante da mesma escola de gênios que sua amiga Amy também freqüentara. Olhou mais atentamente, confirmando a identidade do rapaz que pouco mudara com o passar dos anos.

- Olá Diva! - cumprimentou animado se aproximando da loira, ignorando completamente a presença de Noriko, e beijando umas das mãos de Serena - Deixa eu ver como você está - falou ainda a segurando pela mão e fazendo-a rodopiar em torno de si - Eu sabia que era tudo fofoca, quando disseram que você tinha engordado! Mas depois da longa temporada que eu passei na Europa tinha que verificar, mas você continua perfeita como sempre! Mas, é melhor deixarmos a conversa pra depois, porque estamos muito atrasados, né mocinha! - terminou num falso tom de reprovação - Mas vindo de você, uma de minhas modelos preferidas, eu perdôo - sorriu - Margot!

Estava tão tonta, com o que o fotógrafo falava que não notou a presença de outra mulher no recinto.

- Vamos, mademoiselle? - indagou a mulher com um forte sotaque francês, que a loira sentiu muita dificuldade em entender.

- Eu tenho outra, alternativa? - rebateu incerta, percebendo que a mulher falava consigo e fazendo a mulher e Kevin rirem. "O que é tão engraçado?" pensou confusa.

- Mademoiselle é mesmo muito engraçada - falou a mulher ainda rindo, o que fez a loira suspirar e por fim segui-la sem mais questionar.

* * *

Depois de se olhar no espelho, concluiu que havia sido uma boa idéia seguir Margot, deu mais uma volta em torno de si, e concluiu sem modéstia nenhuma que estava deslumbrante! Apesar da roupa - um biquíni estampado e bem colorido - ser um pouco... pequeno demais, conseguia evidenciar toda a sua boa forma e as curvas insinuantes que seu corpo havia adquirido.

Vaidade era essa a palavra perfeita para defini-la naquele momento, nunca tinha se considerado realmente bonita, pelo menos nada além do convencional, e seu corpo tampouco havia sido motivo de orgulho para si, porém agora que se olhava no grande espelho que havia no camarim, sentia-se imensamente feliz por ter feito aquele bendito desejo.

- Mademoiselle o Sr. Li nos espera – chamou Margot pedindo a atenção da loira.

- Tudo bem, Margot – falou seguindo a outra sem evitar o sorriso nos lábios.

Quando entrou no estúdio e viu a presença de mais duas pessoas no local além de Kevin e Noriko, sentiu-se rapidamente apreensiva; toda segurança que havia sentido ao se olhar no espelho se esvaiu. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia fazer a tal seção de fotos, mas qual opção ela tinha?

Começou com a seção muito timidamente, segurando com certo receio a canga - que fazia parte de, como eles disseram 'sua produção' - quase cobria todo o corpo com o tecido. Não estava acostumada com toda aquela atenção, e muito menos a posar com roupas tão minúsculas como a que estava vestindo, chegou a achar que o fotógrafo ficaria irritado com sua atitude, mas ao contrario do que imaginou, Kevin pareceu adorar essa atitude dizendo que há muito tempo não via esse jeito tímido, e que as fotos ficariam perfeitas com 'esse novo conceito'.

Passados alguns minutos e com ajuda do profissionalismo e dos elogios de Kevin, acabou por se soltar um pouco e passou até a se divertir agindo como uma Super Top Model diante das câmeras, mas afinal não era isso que ela era agora?

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Depois de falar brevemente com a sua secretaria, se dirigiu a sua sala e sentou-se na cadeira de respaldar alto, colocando sua pasta em cima da mesa, abrindo-a e procurando os documentos que precisaria para fazer aquela petição.

- Atrasado como sempre, Chiba - disse um homem alto de olhos cinzentos e longos cabelos cinza azulados, parado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o caro terno azul-marinho.

- Se você tivesse três filhos dorminhocos pra levar a escola não reclamaria tanto dos meus atrasos, Kunzite - disse sorrindo sarcasticamente para o outro.

- É, mas se bem me lembro na época da faculdade eu nunca te vi atrasar sequer um dia.

- Você sabe muito bem que as coisas mudaram bastante de lá pra cá.

- Realmente meu amigo as coisas mudaram muito e nós também... - comentou olhando o amigo de longa data e seu sócio naquele escritório - Mas porque você não divide essa tarefa com sua esposa? Afinal o trabalho dela fica bem mais perto da casa de vocês e é caminho para a escola das crianças.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso... - disse parecendo cansado de falar sobre o mesmo assunto com o amigo.

- Mas você devia fazer não só o que é mais cômodo para ela, mas para você também não pode deixar que esse tipo de coisa atrapalhe o seu trabalho.

- Alguma vez eu deixei de fazer o meu trabalho por cuidar dos meus filhos? - perguntou num tom mais sério do que pretendia.

- Não, mas eu sei que conciliar o seu trabalho com todas as tarefas que você tem com os pequenos te desgasta muito e qualquer hora isso vai se refletir no seu trabalho - falou tentando ser racional - E eu digo isso não como seu sócio, mas como seu amigo de muito tempo.

- Agradeço sua preocupação Kunzite, mas eu consigo dar conta de administrar minha carreira profissional e os meus deveres de pai, além do mais eu gosto de levá-los a escola - falou um pouco menos sério, sabia que a preocupação do amigo era sincera, mas não gostava de conversar sobre aqueles assuntos.

- Eu sei muito bem o quanto você gosta daqueles pestinhas eu também adoro eles, mas você sabe muito bem que o fato não é esse - disse dando um olhar significativo ao moreno.

- Kunzite - falou em tom de aviso deixando bem claro que não queria continuar com a conversa.

- Certo, se você prefere assim - disse num suspiro, também estava cansado de ter aquele tipo de conversa com Darien, mas às vezes sentia-se obrigado a entrar em determinados assuntos, que ele sabia muito bem que o moreno não gostava de discutir, para fazê-lo entender certas coisas, mas chegou à desagradável conclusão de que talvez o amigo não _quisesse_ realmente entender nada...

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Estava já tão entretida e se divertindo tanto com aquela seção de fotos que mal percebeu quando Noriko pediu atenção.

- Sra. Chiba um telefonema da agencia – falou a assistente pela terceira vez agora mais alto fazendo até o fotografo parar com seu trabalho.

- O que foi Noriko? - indagou a loira, já afastada de todos.

- Desculpe interromper senhora Chiba, mas Fumiko me ligou...

- Fumiko?

- A garota que cuida da creche - respondeu a pergunta silenciosa da loira - Ela disse que Chibi-chibi está chorando muito e não para por nada - terminou muito nervosa.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu não sei senhora, mas... - começou sem ter coragem de terminar a sentença.

- Mas... - repetiu incentivando a assistente a continuar.

- Talvez fosse melhor voltarmos, ela com certeza iria se acalmar com a presença da senhora - disse timidamente com medo de ser despedida.

- É... - falou incerta só agora se lembrando da promessa que havia feito à pequena de que voltaria logo após a reunião, não era a toa que ela estava reclamando tinha demorado muito - Você tem razão - também não podia correr o risco de Ken descobrir aquele pequeno incidente.

- Nós temos que ir - disse a loira já próxima ao fotografo.

- Mas como! Nós ainda não terminamos - falou com evidente surpresa e certo desagrado.

- É que a Chibi-chibi precisa de mim - tentou explicar.

- Chibi-chibi? Quem é? Uma das novas promessas da Dazzling, porque se for tenho certeza que Kaguya poderá cuidar disso sem problemas.

- Na verdade a Chibi-chibi não é uma das modelos, ela é a minha filha - disse tão naturalmente que chegou a se assustar com as próprias palavras. Filha... Era isso que tinha saído de seus lábios, porque tinha dito com tanta certeza e naturalidade?

- A mais nova? - indagou Kevin a tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Sim - respondeu vagamente.

- Tudo bem você pode ir, afinal depois de tantos anos de trabalho juntos você tem seus privilégios - sorriu - mas volte depois do almoço porque a seção ainda não acabou - avisou.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu indo de encontro a Noriko, que já a esperava em frente ao camarim para trocar de roupa.

* * *

De volta a Dazzling, conseguiram chegar o mais rápido possível à creche e, para alivio de Serena, tiveram a sorte de não cruzarem com Kaguya no caminho.

Logo da porta já podia se ouvir o choro alto da ruivinha que parou quase imediatamente com a presença da loira, assim como havia feito no café da manhã.

Ficou um pouco irritada com isso, afinal tinha interrompido sua seção de fotos por causa da manha de Chibi-chibi! Apesar de no começo ter se sentido intimidada e envergonhada com a atenção que lhe reservaram, acabou se acostumando e até gostando muito de tudo aquilo. Contudo, com a mesma velocidade que a irritação chegou ela se foi ao segurar a ruivinha nos braços sentindo a mesma sensação reconfortante quando a segurou pela primeira vez. Sentiu a menina segurar um de seus seios, percebendo o porquê da choradeira e o barulho do relógio só fez confirmar sua suspeita: Ela estava com fome!

Não era à toa que a pequena chorava depois da reunião e da seção de fotos já deveria estar na presença dela como alias havia prometido. Pobrezinha... que mãe desnaturada ela estava sendo... Espera um minuto de onde tinha vindo isso? Com certeza a sua fome estava fazendo seus pensamentos se tornarem _tão_ estranhos... Era isso! Melhor amamentar a Chibi-chibi e depois se alimentar. Ficar quase um dia sem se alimentar estava definitivamente começando a mexer com a sua cabeça.

Depois de alimentar a menina ainda na creche, e fazê-la arrotar como Ken havia falado, a levou junto consigo já que a ruivinha não parecia nem um pouco disposta, a ficar sozinha de novo na creche.

Seguiu Noriko até sua sala e se surpreendeu quando entrou. Era grande, arejada, com uma enorme janela que dava para uma bela vista da cidade de Tókio. Havia também várias fotos suas por todos os lados e um enorme pôster com uma foto sua em tamanho natural, além da mesa de mármore escuro do tapete no centro do escritório e dos dois sofás mais afastados perto da parede oposta à sua mesa. Percebeu também uma porta diferente da que elas haviam entrado e movida por sua suprema curiosidade foi bisbilhotar para saber o que tinha dentro, dando de cara com um belo banheiro, claro que ele não era tão grande e lindo quanto o que havia na mansão, mas com certeza era muito melhor do que o que tinha na sua casa.

- Sra. Chiba? Tudo bem se eu pedir a comida agora? - disse incerta Noriko a despertando de sua admiração.- Sra. Chiba - Noriko precisou repetir o chamado três vezes até a loira se dar conta de que falavam consigo. Tinha a certeza que por mais que lhe repetissem esse nome nunca se acostumaria com a denominação, mas afinal porque estava tão preocupada com isso? Em primeiro lugar não pretendia ficar assim tanto tempo naquele lugar, e em segundo lugar, mesmo que ficassem definitivamente não permitiria ser chamada assim.

- Serena - disse convicta de sua decisão.

- Como? - indagou a outra sem entender.

- Meu nome é Serena, e de agora em diante você só vai me chamar assim, certo Noriko?

- Cla... claro - disse ainda um pouco atordoada, afinal Serena Chiba não costumava deixar seus empregados a chamarem pelo primeiro nome, mas não era ela que iria desacatar essa nova ordem - Como quiser Sra... É quer dizer Serena - sentiu estranheza ao pronunciar o nome da sua chefe, como se fosse intima, mas não podia esconder o contentamento por fazê-lo.

* * *

- Sua secretária me disse que queria falar comigo. O que aconteceu? - disse estranhando ver o rosto sério do amigo, afinal ele só ficava assim quando algo o preocupava e isso não acontecia com freqüência.

- Sente-se - disse oferecendo a cadeira em frente à própria mesa - Você deve se lembrar de Katsuo Amamiya.

Sem duvida nenhuma ele se lembrava de Katsuo Amamiya um dos mais renomados e ricos empresários da industria automobilística no Japão, sua companhia e ele próprio eram os mais novos e importantes clientes da 'Chiba e Kazuyuki Advocacia'.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Recebi uma ligação dele...

- E? - indagou incentivando o amigo a falar.

- Ele está em Nova York, fazendo algumas transações importantes para seus negócios na Amamiya Motors Company, a empresa dele... - Kunzite não era o tipo de pessoa que enrolava quando queria falar algo, então concluiu que, o que quer que fosse, iria exigir muito da sua atenção.

- E o que aconteceu? - repetiu a pergunta para que Kunzite parasse de fazer tantos rodeios.

- Ele foi preso - disse por fim.

- Isso vai ser complicado - falou sem mostrar grande preocupação, considerando as possibilidades. Apesar de ser um dos grandes empresários do país, Amamiya era um homem de gênio forte e que se irritava por muito pouco; provavelmente tinha se envolvido em alguma briga ou coisa do gênero, isso com certeza traria um pouco de publicidade negativa o que resultaria na queda de alguns investimentos dentre outros pequenos problemas, só não entendia o porque da preocupação de Kunzite, afinal nenhum desses danos seria permanente.

- Você não está entendendo Darien, ele foi encontrado pela policia com uma prostituta num quarto de motel... e ela estava morta.

- O que? - indagou quase sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, ele foi preso essa manhã quando foi encontrado junto com a mulher.

- Você tem idéia dos problemas que vamos ter com isso?

- E porque você acha que eu estou tão preocupado? - indagou um pouco impaciente.

- Os repórteres vão cair em cima dessa notícia como abutres, ainda mais ele sendo casado - jogou nervosamente os cabelos pra trás, imaginando a quantidade e o tamanho dos problemas que isso iria causar.

- O pior é que ele foi preso pela justiça americana e, se o deixarmos ser julgado lá, com certeza terá um julgamento muito mais duro e tendencioso, além de que seria muito mais difícil afastarmos a mídia do caso.

- De qualquer maneira vai ser difícil afastar a mídia do caso - disse racional - Mas você está propondo...

- Extradição - respondeu com seriedade - Vai ser muito mais fácil tomarmos o controle da situação aqui, sem toda a pressão que teríamos lá. Amamiya estava apavorado na ligação tem medo que sofra alguma represália por lá.

- Não é pra menos! Um crime como esse em solo americano... Você tem razão precisamos trazê-lo para o nosso país. Até porque, duvido muito que ele seja o responsável pelo crime, e não seria justo deixar um inocente na cadeia.

- Eu também acho a mesma coisa, ele pode até ser esquentadinho, mas nunca faria algo desse tipo.

- Um caso como esse vai exigir nossa total atenção e um de nós dois com certeza terá que ir para lá... Não podemos mandar nenhum subordinado.

- Você sabe que eu não posso me ausentar por tanto tempo do país ainda mais indo pra tão longe, logo agora.

- Entendo - disse lembrando-se que Mina precisava dos cuidados e atenção do marido.

- Se eu pudesse...

- Não tem problema, afinal você já me ajudou muito quando Serena estava grávida agora é a minha vez de ajudar. Só vou precisar conversar com Serena, mas acho que não haverá grandes problemas.

- Tem certeza? - indagou sem acreditar muito.

- É claro!

- Se você diz, vamos esperar o consulado nos disponibilizar os arquivos necessários para nos informamos melhor sobre o caso.

* * *

Quando Noriko disse que ia pedir comida antes mesmo dela conseguir responder, seu estomago deu sinais de vida dando um estrondoso ronco que deixou a loira vermelha da cabeça aos pés e aumentou ainda mais o seu apetite. Contudo agora que via o seu prato reconhecendo apenas as rodelas de limão que enfeitavam o prato se sentiu desanimar, apesar de bonito ele parecia tão sem graça sua fome parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente.

- O que é isso? - perguntou sem esconder sua decepção, depois de ver aquela mansão enorme e a agencia pensava que teria um banquete para o almoço do tamanho da fome que tinha, mas agora...

- É Cuisses de grenouilles, Senh... quer dizer Serena - respondeu sem entender

- Certo - cutucou com o garfo a comida sem interesse, não estava disposta a comer algo que nem sabia o que exatamente era - Mas o que _exatamente_ é isso?

Olhou estranhamente para a loira, mas acabou por responder.

- São coxas de rãs - disse simplesmente.

- O que! - exclamou alto afastando o prato com uma careta de repulsa - Eu não vou comer isso de jeito nenhum! Quem foi que pediu esse negócio? - fez outra careta olhando pro prato.

- Foi a senhora que pediu - falou estranhado ainda mais a pergunta e pegou um caderno que havia em cima da mesa - Está aqui - falou amostrando o papel.

- Cardápio da semana - leu em voz alta dando uma breve olhada em todo o papel e vendo uma lista de pratos para a semana inteira. É o seu eu do futuro era definitivamente mais organizada do que ela, contudo tinha um gosto bem duvidoso para comida... Olhou a face de Noriko que mostrava evidente estranhamento - Ah! É mesmo eu tinha me esquecido que cabeça a minha não é? - disse tentando disfarçar com um sorriso sem graça.

Estava muito

Seu estomago reclamou mais uma vez pela falta de comida. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem comer e seu estomago agora pedia a conta, mas mesmo que morresse de fome não conseguiria ter coragem de comer aquela coisa.

- Hum! Noriko será que você podia pedir outra coisa pra mim? É que eu também não tomei o café... - disse sem jeito.

- Claro senh... Serena. O que vai querer?

- Eu posso pedir o que quiser não é? - indagou ansiosa.

- Claro!

A loira deu um sorriso satisfeito diante da resposta, agora sim ia conseguir comer algo decente.

* * *

Deu a última colherada no mouse de chocolate que havia pedido, nunca tinha comido tanto nem tão bem em toda a sua vida, olhou os cinco pratos espalhados pela mesa e tinha que admitir que dessa vez havia exagerado, sua calça chegava a estar apertada. Ouviu o telefone que havia em cima da mesa tocar e Noriko, que havia almoçado com ela, o atendeu prontamente.

- Sen... Serena é o Sr. Li no telefone... - disse após alguns minutos, segurando o fone - ele disse que está a nossa espera no estúdio, posso dizer que nós já estamos a caminho?

- Sim... eu falei que ia voltar depois do almoço, pode dizer que estamos indo, então - enquanto Noriko falava com Kevin Li ouviu Chibi-chibi, na cadeirinha de bebê que estava ao lado da sua, pedir por sua atenção e quase que automaticamente a pegou no colo vendo a menina rir alegre nos seus braços. Teria que ir para o estúdio terminar as fotos que havia prometido, mas o que faria com a menina? Sabia muito bem que depois de ter deixado a pequena tanto tempo esperando por ela na creche ela não ia querer voltar pra lá, mas também não podia deixa ali na sala sem ter quem cuidasse dela...

- Então o que eu vou fazer com você? - pensou em voz alta.

- Você poderia... - começou Noriko parando logo em seguida com a mão na boca como se tivesse deixado às palavras escaparem sem querer dos seus lábios.

- O que Noriko? - indagou Serena, tentado fazer com que a outra continuasse.

- É... eu quis dizer... que poderia levá-la com... você para o estúdio, eu posso ficar de olho nela se quiser - disse um tanto temerosa.

- É uma ótima idéia! - sorriu vendo Noriko também sorrir timidamente.

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Pediu a sua secretária que ligasse para sua esposa, agora teria que avisá-la de que iria viajar, sabia muito bem que Serena não ia gostar nada da noticia, nem ela nem os filhos, então era melhor prepará-la para que ela recebesse a noticia da melhor forma possível e quando chegasse em casa poderia explicar a situação com calma.

- Sr. Chiba - chamou sua secretária do viva voz do telefone.

- Sim Hiroko.

- Avisaram que sua esposa está numa seção de fotos no centro. Quer que eu ligue pra lá?

- Não, muito obrigada Hiroko.

- Por nada Sr. Chiba, mas alguma coisa?

- Não pode continuar o que estava fazendo.

- Tudo bem.

Era melhor não interrompê-la na seção, agora teria que esperar até que se encontrassem em casa.

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Voltou ao estúdio com a ruivinha nos braços, fato que não pareceu agradar muito ao fotografo, contudo ele nada disse. Arrumou-se, agora vestindo um maiô com recortes laterais, alças cruzadas e uma estampa que parecia ser inspirada na vegetação da Amazônia.

Começou a seção de fotos bem mais à vontade que antes, contudo dez minutos depois de ter começado, Chibi-chibi pediu novamente sua atenção interrompendo pela segunda vez a seção.

Foi no cantinho do estúdio onde estavam Noriko e Chibi-chibi e a pegou de novo no colo achando que aquele choro não passava de manhã mais a carinha dela que mostrava evidente desconforto parecia sugerir outro problema, só não sabia qual afinal nunca tinha cuidado de crianças antes.

- O que foi dessa vez, Chibi-chibi?

- Talvez a menina precise ser trocada - sugeriu Noriko que ficou encarregada de olhar Chibi-chibi, enquanto fazia a seção.

- Trocar? - indagou sem entender.

- A fralda...

- Ah! - exclamou compreendendo e só agora percebendo um cheiro desagradável no ar - É parece que você precisa mesmo ser trocada - disse afastando um pouco a menina de seu corpo.

Pediu licença ao fotógrafo e levou a menina para o camarim, viu Noriko tirar uma fralda de dentro da bolsa da menina que elas tinham levado e logo colocou a menina em cima da bancada da penteadeira.

- Erm... Noriko você podia me ajudar aqui? - disse um pouco assustada e com cara de nojo depois que tirou a fralda da menina.

- Claro! - respondeu pegando de dentro da bolsa um pote que logo viu que continha lenços umedecidos, limpando e trocando a menina com muita habilidade.

- Nossa você faz isso parecer fácil - comentou olhando Noriko já vestindo a menina.

- São anos de prática - disse sem nem se dar conta.

- Anos? - perguntou confusa.

- Eu também tenho uma filha - disse simplesmente.

- Uma filha! Eu não podia imaginar... Quantos anos ela tem?

- Ah, ela já está bem grandinha agora, tem onze anos - disse sorrindo se lembrando da filha.

- Onze! Mas você parece tão nova, pra ter uma filha.

- Eu a tive cedo - disse terminado de trocar a menina e jogando a fralda no lixo - É melhor nos irmos, o Sr. Li já deve ter cansado de esperar - disse desviando do assunto.

- Ah, você tem razão.

* * *

E foi assim que o dia da loira transcorreu entre a longa seção de fotos e os cuidados com Chibi-chibi. Tinha feito pelo menos umas seis trocas de roupa e Kevin Li disse que haviam utilizado pelo menos três rolos de filme só com fotos dela. Finalmente a seção tinha terminado e poderia voltar pra casa, ou melhor, a casa em que teria que ficar até toda aquela confusão terminar. Segui a viagem no carro da empresa, com Chibi-chibi nos braços e a companhia de Noriko.

Já se podia ver as primeiras estrelas da noite brilharem no céu de Tókio, quando entrou na propriedade e abriu com receio a porta da mansão.

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Contou aos filhos sobre a sua viagem e como havia imaginado as crianças não gostaram nada da idéia, e tinham tentado de tudo para convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, e bem que ele gostaria de poder fazer a vontade dos filhos, mas não tinha jeito... Ele precisava ir e infelizmente nada que os filhos dissessem mudaria a situação.

**ooOOoo.:DS:.ooOOoo**

Entrou no hall silenciosamente, observando se não havia ninguém e, para seu total alivio, ele estava vazio. Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Se tivesse sorte conseguiria entrar no quarto sem ser notada e melhor: sem encontrar com Darien! Mas a loira devia ter percebido que a sua sorte parecia tê-la a abandonado já há algum tempo.

- Então já chegou - disse o moreno de braços cruzados.

- Já - disse se virando desgostosa - e pelo que vejo você também.

- E o meu pai também - disse sorrindo - E ele quer falar com você.

- Comigo? Sobre o que?

- Ele está esperando você no escritório - falou sem responder a pergunta da loira e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa completou - E é melhor você ir.

- Tá - disse a contragosto - Mas eu preciso tomar pelo menos um banho - tinha que arranjar algum tempo antes de se encontrar com Darien; precisava preparar seu espírito primeiro.

- Tudo bem eu vou avisar a ele - se aproximou da loira e pegou a menina dos braços dela - eu vou levar a Chibi-chibi, então.

Demorou no banho o quanto pôde, queria protelar aquele encontro com Darien o máximo de tempo que conseguia, mas depois de ver seus dedos das mãos e dos pés totalmente enrugados, decidiu que já era hora de sair, colocou o roupão e abriu a porta do quarto dando de cara com quem menos esperava.

Sentado na cama de casal estava nada mais nada menos que Darien Chiba. Tinha ficado totalmente paralisada diante da presença do moreno; só conseguia acompanhar atentamente os movimentos dele em sua direção.

- Ken disse que estava tomando banho e resolvi esperar aqui mesmo - falou ajeitando alguns fios do cabelo loiro atrás da sua orelha, descendo a mão levemente pelo seu pescoço, não sabia por que, mas começava a sentir um enorme calor na parte que o moreno tinha tocado, fechou os olhos inconscientemente aproveitando o calor do toque dele, era tão bom! Sentiu a respiração dele se confundir com a sua, seus lábios se roçaram levemente...

Mas afinal o que estava fazendo? Desviou dos lábios do moreno a tempo e sentiu eles indo de encontro a sua bochecha, se afastou delicadamente dele, sentindo aquele cheiro de colônia de rosas que ainda afetava seu cérebro, conseguindo manter a razão a muito custo.

- É... - respirou fundo nem sequer tinha notado que havia prendido a respiração - o... Ken disse que você queria falar comigo - disse conseguindo enfim se afastar dele a uma distância que julgou segura.

Piscou algumas vezes, havia até se esquecido do que ia falar depois de olhar o quanto ela estava linda, os cabelos molhados delicadamente jogados e a face levemente corada quando o viu, há tanto tempo que não a via desse jeito que não conseguiu resistir à vontade de tocá-la, ela estava decididamente mais bonita hoje.

- É mesmo eu tinha esquecido... - disse sorrindo jogando os negros cabelos pra trás num gesto que ela achou... "Sexy" não conseguiu deixar de pensar.

- Sobre o que você quer falar comigo? - indagou se sentando na cama de casal ainda tentando se afastar do moreno. Desde quando Darien Chiba tinha deixado de ser um grande baka pra se tornar _sexy_?Definitivamente, a proximidade com ele não lhe fazia bem, estava afetando a sua mente de alguma forma _estranha_...

- Eu vou ter que viajar - era melhor dizer isso de uma vez.

- Viajar? Pra onde? Quando? Por quê? - essas perguntas saíram tão repentinamente dos seus lábios que quando percebeu já tinha falado.

- É uma longa história - falou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo - disse séria cruzando os braços em cima do peito. Não sabia por que estava agindo assim, afinal era até melhor que ele a deixasse em paz e, se tivesse sorte, quando ele voltasse nem estaria mais lá, contudo algo no seu peito a incomodava e a fazia agir daquela forma, "Besteira, isso são só... só gases" pensou um tanto irritada.

- Não sei se você se lembra de Katsuo Amamiya... - explicou toda a história para a loira que o olhava atentamente e não parecia estar muito satisfeita - como o Kunzite tem que cuidar da Mina eu vou ter que ir.

- O que a Mina tem? Ela está doente? - indagou preocupada com a amiga.

- Se você acha que estar no oitavo mês de gravidez é doença então, Mina está realmente muito doente - disse num tom engraçado que teria feito a loira rir se não fosse pelo conteúdo da informação. "Mina grávida..." não tinha parado pra pensar em todas as mudanças que poderiam ter ocorrido durante esses 15 anos e agora que cogitava essa possibilidade não conseguia deixar de pensar no que havia mudado na vida das amigas - Serena - chamou o moreno balançando a mão diante dos olhos dela.

- Ah, o que foi? - perguntou ainda se sentindo confusa com seus pensamentos.

- Você estava tão distraída que nem me ouviu te chamar - sorriu. Sem dúvida ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim... Balançou a cabeça com desagrado tentando afastar esses pensamentos da mente. Por que ele simplesmente não podia agir como o baka de sempre? Não estava acostumada com aquele Darien carinhoso e que a olhava _daquela_ forma - Você fica ainda mais linda quando cora desse jeito - disse com a voz bem próxima do seu ouvido a fazendo arrepiar e corar ainda mais.

- Eu... - ele estava tão perto que podia distinguir com clareza todos os tons de azul que havia em seus olhos. Como nunca tinha visto aquilo? Não! Não podia se deixar de levar pelos seus hormônios... é era isso só podia ser, não é? - Quanto tempo você vai ficar nos Estados Unidos? - indagou se afastando do moreno.

- Não tenho certeza. Duas semanas ou até mais - disse sem esconder uma pontada de frustração pelo afastamento dela, mas ignorou aquela sensação e se concentrou no que teria que dizer a ela - Eu sei que você provavelmente tem muitos compromissos, mas é um caso muito importante e eu tenho mesmo que ir, mas não queria deixar as crianças sozinhas, então será que você poderia cuidar delas por alguns dias? - indagou segurando as mãos dela, entre as suas - Sei que você vai ter que cancelar alguns compromissos muito importantes, mas é a primeira vez que eu viajo para tão longe e por tanto tempo. Sei que as crianças vão sentir muito a minha falta e seria importante para elas terem a presença da mãe por perto.

Olhou atentamente suas mãos entrelaçadas às do moreno, nunca ninguém tinha segurado suas mãos daquele jeito e as dele eram tão quentes e macias... Sua voz era tão calma e acolhedora como poderia negar qualquer coisa?

- Tu... tudo bem - disse com certa dificuldade ainda olhando para as mãos dos dois _juntas_...

- Tudo? Sério? - indagou com certa incredulidade olhando a loira que se viu obrigada a encará-lo.

- Sério - disse o olhando nos olhos e se lembrando do porque tinha desviado deles; de alguma forma aqueles olhos a perturbavam... Por isso desviou deles novamente sentindo seu rosto esquentar muito - Quando você vai? - perguntou querendo mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos e soltando suas mãos das do moreno.

- Vou embarcar amanhã mesmo - disse, estranhado a atitude de Serena.

- Amanhã? - repetiu surpresa.

- Quanto antes melhor, não acha?

- É talvez você tenha razão... - disse vagamente. Porque se sentia dessa forma perto dele? Antes não era assim, mas agora parecia que algo tinha mudado só não sabia o que...

Ouviram batidas na porta e uma cabeleira loira se enfiar para dentro do quarto, seguida de uma rosada.

- Podem entrar... os três - falou Darien, vendo os filhos entrando no quarto.

- Vocês já terminaram de conversar? - indagou Rini com um olhar culpado.

- Já, mas vocês sabem muito bem que não devem entrar no quarto quando a porta estiver fechada - disse olhando os três.

- Mas nós batemos - disse o loirinho se defendendo.

- Tudo bem - falou Darien, sem dar muita importância ao fato - O que vocês querem?

- A gente queria saber se você mudou de idéia - disse Sakura timidamente.

O moreno deu um suspiro.

- Eu já disse a vocês crianças, eu preciso viajar...

- Mas você não pode nos deixar aqui sozinhos e abandonados - disse Rini colocando a mão sobre a testa dramaticamente.

- Eu não vou deixar vocês sozinhos e abandonados - falou rindo da forma como Rini tinha falado - Ou vocês se esqueceram que tem o Ken para cuidar de vocês?

- Mas não é a mesma coisa, pai - reclamou Rini.

- É, o Ken é criança que nem a gente - Tk também reclamou.

- Bom então eu acho que vocês vão gostar de saber que a mãe de vocês me disse que não vai mais viajar e que vai cuidar de vocês.

- Verdade? - perguntou Tk sem acreditar.

- Se duvidam de mim, perguntem a sua mãe.

- É sério mamãe? - perguntou Rini se aproximando de Serena.

- É - disse simplesmente.

- Eba!! - gritaram os três pulando em cima da loira que se encontrava ainda sentada na cama.

- Calma, crianças - disse o moreno rindo - a mãe de vocês ainda precisa se trocar - disse pegando os três.

Viu Darien ir embora segurando Sakura no colo, Rini em um dos braços e Tk já se pendurando em seu pescoço. Suspirou aliviada quando ele fechou a porta, como podia ter aceitado aquela proposta? Apesar de não saber pra aonde o seu eu do futuro teria que viajar qualquer lugar seria melhor do que ficar lá com aquelas crianças... Só de pensar no quanto eles poderiam ser parecidos com seus primos já sentia até calafrios e ainda mais com a presença de Ken e Chibi-chibi, pra colocar a cereja no bolo de confusões que estava vendo sua vida se tornar "Eu NÃO posso cuidar de CINCO crianças sozinha" pensou a beira de um ataque de nervos.

* * *

Sentou-se a mesa da sala de jantar um pouco mais calma vendo Yoko servir o jantar percebendo que não estava tão sozinha quanto imaginava, afinal pra que serviam os empregados?

Apesar da conversa que havia tido com Ken, depois que saiu do quarto não ter sido muito animadora, ele num gesto de boa vontade que até a assustou, tinha lhe prometido que pesquisaria sobre esse tal encontro cósmico e talvez eles conseguissem um meio de fazê-la voltar. Sorriu com esse pensamento, porém seu sorriso morreu nos lábios quando encarou o moreno que estava distraído conversando com os filhos. Tinha acabado de se lembrar que havia algo mais urgente e mais sério com que se preocupar agora... Em como iria dividir a mesma cama com Darien Chiba?

Se naquela conversa com ele já tinha agido de um jeito tão esquisito tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se tivesse que dormir com o moreno... Corou com o pensamento só em imaginar o que já podiam ter feito juntos, ou melhor, o que o seu eu do futuro podia ter feito, o que sinceramente não diminuía em nada a gravidade da situação... Quer dizer tirando o fato de ser virgem - pelo menos era isso que era quando havia dormido naquela noite, agora com certeza não acreditava mais nisso e nem ao menos se lembrava!! - e provavelmente perdido ela com Darien Chiba... Mas era totalmente antiético sob o seu próprio ponto de vista, literalmente _dormir_ com o inimigo.

Não! Precisava pensar em alguma coisa e logo!

"Talvez se eu me escondesse..." pensou esperançosa, afinal a casa era tão grande...

"_Ai de repente ele te esquece né?"_ disse sua consciência sarcasticamente.

"E por que não?" indagou inocentemente.

"_Talvez por que ele agora seja o __**seu**__ marido e note a sua falta na __**grande **__cama de casal, mas isso é só uma hipótese tá"_ disse com ainda mais sarcasmo.

"Certo, certo eu entendi! Mas então o que eu vou fazer?"

"_A gente podia sumir até ele dormir e depois aparecer por lá"_ disse de forma racional.

"E dividir a cama com ele!"

"_Você vai ter que dividir a cama com ele de qualquer jeito, __**já que não podemos levantar qualquer suspeita**__... sendo assim é melhor fazer isso com ele dormindo do que se ele estiver acordado"._

"É você tem razão" pensou um pouco a contragosto.

"_Eu sempre tenho"_

Assim que o jantar acabou aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos - inclusive Chibi-chibi que já dormia a um bom tempo - e começou a se esgueirar pela casa em busca de algum canto em que pudesse ficar sossegada até a hora em que finalmente pudesse dormir. Foi então que se lembrou do escritório, que ficava nos fundos da casa e tinha vista para o jardim, onde ela e Ken haviam conversado antes do jantar, aquele lugar era perfeito! Pelo que o garoto dissera, as crianças não costumavam ir até lá, e o único que entrava lá além dela era Darien, mas ele não fazia isso com muita freqüência já que, segundo Ken ele preferia o escritório da frente.

Entrou olhando com atenção pela primeira vez todo o lugar, ele se parecia um pouco com seu escritório na Dazzling com a diferença de que lá tudo era feito de mogno e havia uma grande estante embutida na parede repleta de livros. Andou um pouco pelo lugar dando uma olhada em alguns livros pela estante.

Mal tinham se passado dois minutos e já se sentia entediada, sentou na cadeira de respaldar alto e começou a bisbilhotar as gavetas que havia na mesa procurando algo que a distraísse, até que encontrou uma agenda, azul marinho a abrindo curiosa.

- Não tem nada, que chato! - reclamou com um suspiro olhando o relógio em cima da mesa - Ainda são nove horas! O que eu vou fazer até que todos durmam?

Ficou folheando sem interesse as páginas da agenda, até que se lembrou do seu diário... Quanto tempo não escrevia nele? Quatro meses? É talvez fosse isso, mas porque mesmo tinha parado de escrever nele? Ah, se lembrou tinha desistido de escrever por que metade das coisas que escrevia tinha relação direta ou indireta com o _mascarado_, e depoisnada realmente empolgante acontecia na sua vida quer dizer nada que valesse a pena ser escrito, mas agora era diferente. Tantas coisas surpreendentes haviam acontecido naquele dia que não podia deixar de escrever! É parece que finalmente tinha arranjado algo com que se ocupar enquanto todos estivessem acordados, procurou uma caneta e começou a escrever sobre aquele incrível dia. Talvez amanhã quando acordasse se desse, conta de que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um sonho, um sonho estranho e cheio de sensações inesperadas e _muito_ reais, mas apenas um sonho... Então era melhor aproveitar o quanto podia e escrever tudo que se lembrava.

* * *

**NB. **Hi there!! Quem vos fala é a beta preferida da Lilly (talvez pq eu seja a única, ne?). Este capítulo foi muito bom, não foi? E a cada um deste capítulos eu os aconselho (e nem cobro nada por isso) a apertar aquele botão lilás e gentilmente deixar um comentário... Eu sei q vcs são todos lindos e fofos!! Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo!!

Sakura Mars – beta, tradutora e top model da Dazzling!

**N/A:** Oi Minna-san!! Esse cap. foi mesmo fogo!! Várias coisas interessantes aconteceram até tivemos a participação do famoso fotografo Kevin Li**¹** que apareceu no episódio 17 de Sailor Moon Classic - Serena modelo? As malignas tornam-se fotógrafas - e parece que o Mamo-chan vai dar uma breve sumida, mas não se preocupem que ele não vai ficar muito tempo longe da Sere, não!! Mas como diz o ditado: A distância faz o amor aumentar... Será que é isso que vai acontecer com a nossa loirinha? É esperar pra ver...

Gomenasais pela demora, mas dessa vez eu avisei!! Só não achei que ia demorar tanto!! É incrível como eu nunca consigo fazer o que planejo, meus trabalhos acabaram se emendando com as provas aí já viram, né?! E eu ainda fiz recuperação apesar de ter passado em todas as matérias, mas se a gente pode aumentar a nota tem que tentar né... só consegui um tempinho agora, o semestre finalmente acabou mas com os míseros quinze dias de folga vou tentar colocar as coisas em ordem, fazer o que, semestre que vem tem mais, ai ai ai... Amei as reviews (foram um forte incentivo!!) de todos espero que tenham gostado desses caps. tanto quanto os outros!!

**Reviews:**

_**Sylvana Melo**_ - Oi Syl!! Que bom que você acha isso eu fico mesmo muito feliz em saber que a fic tá agradando, demorei de novo, mas olha que o cap. tá bem grandinho... Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!!

_**Mari**_ - Oi Mari!! Desculpe ter feito você ficar morrendo de curiosidade, mas o cap. tá bem grandão espero que tenha compensado!! Eu acho que esse foi o maior que eu já fiz... Que bom que eu te surpreendi eu adoro fazer isso, rsrsrsrsrs, eu amei fazer a Sere toda enrolada a cena dela caindo da cadeira foi a minha preferida do cap. Bom nesse parece que ela se saiu um pouquinho melhor e o Darien apareceu!! É eu adoro as aparições dele, mas ele não quis dar as caras no último cap. então não pude fazer nada, mas não se preocupe que mesmo com a viagem ele vai aparecer no próx. pode deixar!! A loira tá podendo mesmo linda e com um homão daqueles, ai ai ai, algumas realmente dão sorte, será que aquela história de que os homens gostam mais das loiras é verdade? Bom tchauzinho que eu vou marcar uma horinha na cabeleireira..., rsrsrsrs. Bejinhos!!

_**T-T Jaque-chan**_ - Olá Jaque-chan!! Kaguya amiga e sócia, bem inesperado né, mas essa era a intenção!! E aí gostou da seção de fotos? E da aparição do nosso moreno? Espero que sim!! Beijinhos!!

_**Sakura Mars**__**-**_ Oi Sak-chan!! Você e seus comentários!! Adoro eles, além de me fazerem rir um monte ainda me deixam super feliz!! E posso te dizer que esse seu coment foi muito observador... Mas é realmente um problema na atual conjuntura conseguir conciliar tantas coisas né?! Mas a gente vai indo e consegue chegar lá!! Beijões!!

_**ALEPURA**_ - Oi Ale-chan!! Muito Obrigada!! Sério vocês não sabem qual é a gratificação de receber uma review, eu também não sabia até começar a escrever essa fic - que é meu xodó, já que foi a primeira que eu tive coragem de postar - por isso faço questão de responder as reviews, até porque essa é uma das minhas partes favoritas já que mantenho contato com as leitoras e dá pra fazer boas amizades... Esse site é mesmo ótimo eu também adoro ele pelos mesmos motivos que você!! E pode deixar que essa fic eu não abandono, posso até demorar um pouquinho algumas vezes, mas eu posto! E sobre a sua pergunta... espero que não me mate, mas isso ainda é segredo, mas eu já tô dando algumas pistas dele (principalmente nesse cap., eu acho...). Muito Obrigada de novo!! Beijinhos!! E até logo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tanto quanto dos últimos!!

_**K-tute**_ - Oi Tuti-chan!! Eu sei também tenho uma memória de peixe, rsrsrs ou talvez eu seja mesmo muito distraída como minha mami sempre diz, mas fazer o que né?! Eu sei exatamente como é isso!! E como eu já tinha te dito no e-mail que te mandei eu li sim os caps. mas não tive tempo pra mandar um coment decente, e também fiquei enrrolada tentando terminar logo esse cap. que eu tava mais do que devendo, mas pode deixar que eu te mando pode até demorar, mas eu mando que a fic e você merecem moça!! Mas e aí gostou do cap.? E do encontro dos dois? Eu sei foi muito sutil, mas a gente tá só no começo!! Beijos!!

_**Prisk.Star**_ - Oi Pri-chan, posso te chamar assim? Bom sempre é tempo né?! Como já diz o ditado antes tarde do que nunca e fico muito feliz que tenha mandado uma review e que esteja gostando!! Parece que Kaguya vai ganhar o concurso de impopularidade até agora ninguém tá gostando dela e eu acho isso ótimo!! Rsrsrsrsrs... Desculpe mesmo pela demora, mas a vida anda muito corrida espero que o tamanho e o cap. compensem!! Beijos!!

_**Princesa Neko**_ - Oi Nek-chan, posso te chamar assim? Que bom que tá gostando tanto e achando engraçado, fico muito feliz!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Beijos!!

_**Izayoi-chan**__**- **_Oi Iza!! Rsrsrsrs, você já viu que esse cap. foi bem maior(talvez o maior que eu já tenha feito...), mas apesar de ainda estar assexuado, rsrsrsrs, (ai ai garota toda vez que você fala assim eu morro de rir) só estamos no começo da fic e muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte e tem coisas que nem mesmo eu sei que vai acontecer... Mas você sabe que eu concordo com você em gênero numero e grau!! Super Beijos!! E espero que tenha gostado!!

_**Sofia **__**- **_Oi Sofy -chan!! Se você pede é porque gosta e eu fico muito feliz por isso aí está mais um cap. e mais cedo do que eu tinha dito!! Muito Obrigada por leres, rsrsrsrs. Beijões!!

_**Nathoca Malfoy **__**- **_Oi Natty-chan!! Quanto tempo né?! Desculpe não ter falado com você antes (não estou te ignorando tá!!) só estive meio sem tempo escrevendo esse cap.!! Ah, e assim que der (lê-se: assim que meu irmão parar de pegar no meu pé) eu te mando um e-mail decente. Espero que seu PC esteja melhor, estarei rezando por ele... E de nada eu nem tinha te avisado que eu postei CM, eu e minha cabeça... Eu também te adoro moça!! Beijos!!

_Dúvidas ou criticas? O "Go" tá ai pra isso!_

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.!! _

_Bye bye minna!! _

_Lilly_


	11. Aviso Importante

PARA TODOS QUE LEÊM E GOSTAM DE FANFICS‏ PARA TODOS QUE LEÊM E GOSTAM DE FANFICS‏ SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P. _(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._ _Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_ _Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._ _Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._ _E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_ _Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_ _Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. _ Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.  
Site: http:(barra)(barra)www(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra)petitioner(barra)projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)  
O PARECER do senador Azeredo pode ser obtido no endereço:  
http:(barra)(barra)webthes(ponto)senado(ponto)gov(ponto)br(barra)sil(barra)Comissoes(barra)Permanentes(barra)CCJ(barra)Pareceres(barra)PLC2008061889(ponto)rtf

_**Texto extraído da fic-aviso de Patty Blak**_

_**Façam sua parte para impedir esse absurdo!!**_


	12. Capítulo 10: Será sonho?

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Takeuchi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

**Agradecimentos assim como respostas das reviews e explicações no fim do cap.**

_**Esse cap. eu gostaria de dedicar a Izayoi-chan, que além de ter me dado umas idéias bem interessantes, é a aniversariante do mês !! Parabéns Iza!! Você sabe nesses tempos o dinheiro anda curto então espero que tenha gostado da dedicatória! Ah, também não posso esquecer de um agradecimento especial pra minha beta Sakura Mars que betou o cap. em tempo record!!**_

**Capítulo 10:**** Será sonho?**

Sentiu-se incomodada por não conseguir enxergar um palmo a sua frente, tudo a sua volta estava escuro e não se ouvia nada além do barulho do seu salto batendo contra o chão. Mas aonde poderia estar? Que lugar era aquele e como tinha ido parar ali? Essas e outras perguntas pairavam na mente da loira que se sentia a cada minuto mais nervosa com aquela escuridão.

Ouviu o som de uma música tocar e, não mais que de repente as luzes se acenderam, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos diante do que viu. O lugar antes escuro e silencioso, agora estava iluminado e barulhento com a grande quantidade de pessoas que conversavam no salão; ela se encontrava no meio do que parecia ser uma pista de dança e acabou se surpreendendo ainda mais quando olhou para si mesma. Usava o mesmo vestido que havia usado no baile de máscaras, tocou seu rosto percebendo que estava semi-coberto, provavelmente pela mesma máscara que havia usado.

Então era isso, afinal ela tinha... _voltado_? Sentiu-se confusa, como poderia ter voltado? Não havia feito absolutamente nada para isso e além de tudo ela não tinha voltado do ponto que tinha partido, e sim exatamente seis meses antes disso... O que será que estaria acontecendo?

Correu para fora do salão para ter certeza de que se tratava mesmo do baile de máscaras onde havia encontrado aquele misterioso rapaz, e o viu ali parado em cima daquela ponte de madeira exatamente como da primeira vez. Ele olhou para ela retribuindo seu olhar espantado com o mesmo olhar cheio de brilho da primeira vez. Não podia ser... então realmente tinha voltado?

Andou rápido em direção ao rapaz ainda sem acreditar no que via, parou bem à sua frente, a respiração alterada e o coração descompassado. Estava novamente diante dele depois de seis meses, pelo menos para ela, claro.

Prestou atenção em cada detalhe do rosto dele vendo que era exatamente como se lembrava, mirou os olhos profundamente, sentindo-se novamente hipnotizada por eles. Eram tão lindos! Sentiu com prazer o choque da mão fria dele em contato com seu rosto e teve que fechar os olhos como da primeira vez, logo as mãos pararam de acariciar seu rosto, o segurando, enquanto a outra mão descansava em sua cintura, e agora sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir. Sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele junto aos seus, entreabriu seus lábios antes mesmo que ele pedisse permissão, sentindo a língua do rapaz invadir a sua boca da mesma forma delicada e carinhosa que antes, lhe fazendo corresponder enquanto colocava suas mãos na nuca dele; estava se sentindo no céu novamente, contudo separou-se dele minutos depois.

Olhou para ele, atentamente e a proximidade com o corpo do rapaz a fez notar algo de novo que talvez no calor do momento tivesse lhe passado despercebido... "_Cheiro de rosas!"_ pensou percebendo que apesar do lugar estar cheio dessas flores o cheiro vinha de mais perto _"É ele?!"_. Só podia ser acabou concluindo, afinal não era um cheiro comum de rosas, havia mais naquela fragrância, algo que lhe escapava ao entendimento, mas que a deixava totalmente entorpecida e ainda mais envolvida.

E a consciência daquela nova percepção a fez compreender que agora que estava ali e sabia o que iria acontecer, e talvez pudesse finalmente saber quem havia por baixo daquela máscara! Sorriu com a sua própria constatação, agora ela finalmente podia fazer tudo diferente. Tirou as mãos da nuca dele, colocou em cima da máscara, e a teria tirado, não fosse impedida pelas mãos do rapaz que seguraram as suas delicadamente. Olhou confusa e surpresa para ele, não esperava por aquela reação.

- Por quê? - deixou escapar. Toda confusão que sentia denunciada em sua voz.

- Ainda não - ouviu a voz profunda e forte pela primeira vez, e isso fez os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiar. Havia algo de tão familiar nele... Só não sabia o quê, mas naquele momento o que ele disse lhe pareceu tão mais importante que deixou isso de lado.

- E quando será? - indagou aflita, será que ele não entendia? Tinha esperado tanto por essa oportunidade... Agora não poderia deixá-la ir embora _assim_.

- Na hora certa - disse simplesmente, acariciando seu rosto levemente com a ponta do dedo.

- Mas... Por quê? - não conseguia entender. O que era tudo aquilo? Um jogo, uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Você ainda não está pronta.

- Pronta? Pronta para quê? - disse aflita, fechando as mãos na roupa dele.

- Para saber a verdade, Serena - falou a olhando profundamente.

- Você sabe meu nome! Então... Nós nos conhecemos? - disse mais para si mesma do que para ele, franzindo o cenho, estava atordoada com a suspeita - E que verdade é essa? Quem é você afinal? - indagou angustiada com os olhos marejados, eram tantos sentimentos que invadiam seu peito naquele momento, que estava desnorteada.

- Tudo o que deve saber agora é que estou bem mais perto do que você pode imaginar... Preste atenção e descobrirá a verdade - logo depois lhe deu um leve beijo se afastando em seguida.

Sentiu sua mão secar uma lágrima que escapou de seus olhos e, antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, ele desapareceu bem diante de seus olhos, como uma miragem. Agora se encontrava só, no meio daquela ponte totalmente sem ação, até que viu no final, a mulher que havia encontrado no parque, a mesma com quem Ken havia sonhado _"Setsuna!"_. Correu até a mulher, pois tinha a forte sensação de que só ela poderia lhe dar as repostas que precisava, porém parecia que quanto mais corria em sua direção mais longe se encontrava dela, até que o chão sumiu dos seus pés completamente e ela caiu num abismo... Tudo voltou a se tornar escuro até que a imagem brilhante de Setsuna desapareceu no meio daquela escuridão sem fim.

- Acorda dorminhoca - ouviu uma voz profunda e forte falar. Será que era ele? Ou estava sonhando? Seus olhos ainda continuavam fechados e tinha medo de abri-los; não queria que fosse um sonho e tinha medo de acordar totalmente para descobrir.

Estava deitada de bruços, com o rosto virado para o lado de, provavelmente, algum travesseiro, mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos para confirmar o que quer que fosse. Sentiu como se um corpo se debruçasse levemente sobre o seu e um delicioso cheiro de rosas invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a desejar ainda mais que tudo fosse real. Uma trilha de beijos foi depositada em seus ombros, nuca e orelha, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, soltou um suspiro satisfeito com o toque. Se aquilo era um sonho, então preferia continuar dormindo por _muito_ tempo...

- Vamos, querida já está tarde - disse novamente a voz de forma suave, agora próxima ao seu ouvido e mais arrepio.

- Hum! Não pára não - reclamou manhosa sem se importar, já que aquilo provavelmente era um sonho, então era melhor aproveitar ao máximo - estava tão bom! - disse num suspiro.

- Eu gostaria muito de continuar, mas eu acho que é melhor deixarmos isso pra depois da viagem, não acha? - disse num tom que misturava malícia e divertimento.

"Viagem?" pensou confusa.

Foi como se aquela simples palavra tivesse feito um grande clique no seu cérebro, a fazendo lembrar de tudo: do desejo, de acordar numa casa estranha, de ter cinco filhos, de ser modelo e _principalmente_ de ser esposa de Darien Chiba! Então só podia ser ele que estava...

"Ah, não" gemeu em pensamento, corando muito.

Abriu um olho depois o outro não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo, foi quando viu a sombra do moreno refletida no lado em que olhava, puxou a coberta tentando cobrir o rosto, envergonhada. Sentido o peso dele sobre a coberta, puxou mais forte só que no momento em que puxou a coberta o moreno se levantou sem perceber seu gesto a fazendo usar uma força desnecessária no movimento e, quando percebeu caía com força no chão, toda enrolada na coberta, o que infelizmente não amorteceu em nada a queda.

- Serena! - chamou Darien preocupado, indo de encontro à loira caída no chão - Você está bem?

- Eu? - indagou sem entender se sentindo ainda tonta pela queda _nada _delicada.

- Vem cá - disse ajudando-a se levantar - Serena, você está bem? - perguntou novamente, segurando-a nos ombros e a olhando nos olhos.

"Não!"

- Sim - disse simplesmente, na verdade queria gritar e sair correndo dali pra bem longe dele, e teria feito isso se não estivesse pregada nos olhos do moreno.

- Sério? - indagou os olhos ainda demonstrando preocupação, coisa que, aliás, a incomodou muito.

- Tudo bem, Darien - disse forçando um sorriso - Sério - alargou o sorriso amarelo.

Ouviram o relógio despertar, desviando a atenção de ambos.

- Estamos atrasados - disse, a uma já desperta Serena.

- Ah, certo - disse sem saber o que falar.

- Não vai tomar banho?

- Você pode ir primeiro - disse sem graça, se lembrando da noite anterior.

- Tá bom - abriu um belo sorriso, percebendo que a loira estava bem - Você não quer me acompanhar? - perguntou sugestivo, fazendo a loira corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- No... Nós não estamos atrasados? - indagou nervosa e muito sem graça.

- É mesmo - disse se aproximando ainda mais dela e a segurando fortemente pela cintura aumentando o contato entre os dois corpos. Serena prendeu a respiração com o movimento repentino - Isso é uma pena, porque eu adoro tomar banho com você - falou bem perto, ajeitando uma mecha para trás do cabelo e fazendo a loira sentir um estranho calor no baixo ventre.

O que ele estava fazendo com ela? Que sensação era aquela? Nunca tinha sentindo nada parecido na sua vida. E, apesar de querer muito sair de perto dele, qualquer tentativa de fuga se tornava totalmente inviável; só não sabia se era pela forma firme e quase possessiva que Darien a segurava com apenas uma das mãos, ou se era pela proximidade extrema em que se encontravam, só sabia que tudo aquilo não lhe fazia bem.

A temperatura amena da primavera, começava a criar um contraste envolvente com a temperatura do seu próprio corpo que fervia perto do dele, sentia com se estivesse com uma febre de 40° graus, contudo não se sentia doente ou fraca; pelo contrário, seus sentidos estavam estranhamente mais aguçados. Conseguia sentir muito bem a pele dele em contato com a sua lhe causando arrepios constantes, os batimentos acelerados do seu peito que de tão fortes lhe davam a impressão de que pudesse ouvi-los, o cheiro de colônia de rosas que a inebriava por completo, viu também um brilho diferente nos olhos do moreno e ainda com seus olhos colados nos deles pôde sentir a mão dele deslizar do seu rosto até alcançar a sua nuca lhe causando mais arrepios e aproximando ainda mais seus rostos...

- Não, Darien, pára - disse os olhos entreabertos, a voz fraca pelo toque do moreno, que parou imediatamente.

Eles continuavam na mesma posição, ele a segurando pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra agora se encontrava em sua nuca. Serena estava paralisada pela ação do moreno e a proximidade de seus corpos. Seu rosto estava afogueado e a respiração parecia ainda mais acelerada que a dele, que a olhava estranhando sua reação, como se pedisse uma explicação. Teve que respirar fundo para mandar o oxigênio necessário ao cérebro e conseguir uma desculpa decente.

- Você disse que nó... nós estamos atrasados... - olhou-o nos olhos com dificuldade, até respirar parecia algo muito complicado de se executar - Não temos tempo...

- Você tem razão - sorriu segurando seu queixo, parecendo não perceber toda a tensão da loira - É melhor eu ir tomar logo meu banho – terminou, não sem antes unir seus lábios aos dela se afastando em seguida.

Enfim, conseguiu respirar normalmente, sem toda aquela proximidade exagerada e totalmente perturbadora, mas antes que Darien entrasse no banheiro, percebeu algo.

- Darien - chamou incerta.

- Sim? - disse se virando pra ela.

- É... como eu vim parar aqui? A ultima coisa que me lembro é de estar escrevendo no escritório.

- Já estava tarde, e eu fui ver onde você estava; te encontrei no escritório dormindo sobre a mesa - disse com simplicidade sorrindo.

- Ah! - Então ele a tinha trazido até o quarto - Obrigada!- deu um fraco sorriso que foi retribuído pelo moreno que logo entrou no banheiro.

Suspirou sentando-se na cama, olhava pra baixo e enfim notou que não estava com a mesma roupa que havia usado na noite anterior, mas numa confortável camisola. Corou, percebendo que ele não só a havia levado até o quarto com também tinha trocado a sua roupa. Nunca havia se sentindo tão envergonhada em toda a sua vida, só de pensar o que ele tinha visto!

Cobriu o rosto vermelho com as mãos e, inconscientemente as deslizou em direção aos lábios lembrando do breve toque que apesar de suave tinha deixado uma leve dormência em seus lábios, jogou o resto do corpo sobre a cama de qualquer jeito, lembrando do toque e de todas as sensações que ele havia lhe causado. Estava confusa... Como alguém como _ele_ poderia lhe causar tantas sensações, que nunca havia experimentado antes? Pelo menos não com igual força e intensidade.

- Droga, o que está acontecendo comigo? - gemeu inconformada, virando o corpo pro lado e sentindo nos lençóis o suave, porém profundo cheiro da colônia de Darien, "Cheiro de rosas" pensou embriagada pelo perfume, o cheiro era exatamente como no sonho...

O sonho! Como podia ter se esquecido dele? Nunca havia tido um sonho com o mascarado, dessa forma... Na verdade, todos os seus sonhos com ele eram simples repetições da noite em que haviam se encontrado pela primeira e ultima vez. Mas aquele sonho em particular... Era diferente, tinha notado coisas nele que até o momento haviam lhe passado totalmente despercebidas, coisas como o cheiro e a voz. Por falar em voz eles haviam até tido uma conversa! "E que conversa estranha..." não reprimiu o pensamento, o que era tudo aquilo afinal? Mil e uma coisas passavam por sua cabeça só de pensar no _sonho_... Algo lhe dizia que aquele sonho parecia uma espécie de aviso, que mesmo que as palavras do mascarado não tivessem lhe esclarecido muita coisa, tinha a nítida sensação de que era algo importante.

Fechou os olhos se lembrando do sonho... A voz profunda e forte lhe falando coisas que não conseguia entender, o cheiro de rosas que havia lhe deixado zonza... Sorriu notando que há poucos minutos atrás havia experimentado as mesmas sensações. Quando estava próxima de Darien...

"Não!" pensou aterrorizada. Sentou ereta na cama se negando a acreditar, _aquilo_ não podia ser verdade! O cheiro, a voz, as sensações... Tudo o que tinha sentindo e percebido no sonho com o mascarado havia se repetido quando estava nos braços de Darien. A voz possuía o mesmo timbre acolhedor e inconfundível, sem falar no peculiar cheiro de rosas que emanava da pele dele... Tudo igual, exatamente igual!

Darien e o mascarado eram a mesma pessoa? Não, não podia crer na possibilidade de ter estado apaixonada por Darien Chiba durante todo esse tempo, sem saber de que se tratava _dele_, alias se soubesse de quem se tratava nunca teria se apaixonado... Não, não estava apaixonada coisa nenhuma, muito menos por Darien Chiba... O que precisava era parar, pensar e colocar a cabeça no lugar antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, afinal havia sido apenas um sonho, nada de premonições, avisos ou sinais... Era apenas uma imagem distorcida da realidade, como Amy uma vez tinha denominado os sonhos, e era exatamente isso, simples assim. Estava tão obcecada pelo mascarado que precisava dar a ele uma identidade, um rosto e, como Darien parecia ter caído na sua vida de pára-quedas, nada mais natural que fizesse essa bizarra, porém compreensível associação. Suspirou aliviada com a própria conclusão. Não saberia o que faria se de fato Darien e o Mascarado _fossem_ a mesma pessoa, sentia calafrios só de pensar.

Ficou tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não notou o leve barulho que a porta do banheiro fez ao ser aberta, por isso quando virou o seu rosto displicentemente em direção a porta se surpreendeu ao vê-lo parado em frente da mesma. Ainda que tivesse ouvido qualquer som que denunciasse a vinda do moreno de volta ao quarto seu choque não seria menor, já que ele estava _nu_, _despido_, **PELADO**! Certo, nu talvez não fosse o termo correto para o que via. Talvez _pouco vestido_ fosse a melhor definição; afinal a toalha ainda cobria a parte mais íntima do corpo masculino, mas também não podia deixar de pensar que agora ele tinha se tornado o homem adulto menos vestido que já havia visto na vida, pelo menos assim tão de perto.

Sua mente parecia ter se tornado um branco total, e seus olhos só conseguiam focalizar o homem à sua frente. Não conseguia mais pensar no quão errado era observá-lo de uma forma no mínimo indiscreta, ou que talvez ele pudesse perceber a maneira intensa com que era observado, sequer pensou que ele era _Darien Chiba_, seu suposto inimigo. Só o olhava, com uma curiosidade quase infantil e um brilho de expectativa no olhar, percorreu de cima a baixo o corpo, em sua opinião, _perfeito_, percebendo-lhe todos os contornos firmes e fortes. Era quase como se estivesse em transe, totalmente hipnotizada por aquela visão, sua respiração lenta e pesada, seu peito se acelerava numa velocidade incrível, seus lábios se encontravam entreabertos, e seu corpo se movia em direção ao dele sem nem ao menos se dar conta; e em nenhum momento foi capaz de desviar o olhar.

Darien mal percebeu o olhar da esposa sobre si, tampouco sua aproximação; parecia entretido demais em secar os cabelos com uma toalha menor, que lhe tapava a visão. A loira continuava sua contemplação silenciosa, agora bem mais de perto, olhando cada detalhe que a proximidade lhe permitia. Os ombros largos, o tórax bem definido, a barriga tanquinho... Seus dedos finos e delicados se mexeram ansiosos querendo tocar cada contorno do corpo perfeito à sua frente; esticou os dedos em direção ao tórax, mas antes que eles pudessem tocar o objeto de desejo, o moreno fez um movimento brusco, quando tirou a toalha da cabeça, chamando a atenção de Serena que rapidamente recolheu a mão para trás do corpo.

- É melhor você ir logo – colocou a toalha no ombro, vendo a face corada da loira.

- Ir... Logo? Pra onde? – indagou confusa, ainda meio zonza pela visão que tinha.

- Pra onde? – repetiu rindo um pouco – Você não disse que ia tomar um banho depois de mim? Ou será que mudou de idéia? – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não! – disse um tanto alarmada percebendo o tom que ele usara – Eu já estou indo – corou ainda mais, sem graça.

- Certo, então – a olhou estranhando a face corada. Adorava vê-la corada, ficava, em sua opinião, ainda mais linda, no entanto era muito raro vê-la assim, por isso a sensação de que algo havia mudado não lhe abandonava – Eu vou ligar pra Noriko se não se importar...

- Pra Noriko? – indagou sem entender – Por quê?

- Vou avisar que vai chegar atrasada, já que vai levar as crianças pra escola.

- Eu vou? – indagou surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava.

- Meu vôo é as 08:00 horas e a escola das crianças é as 07:30, eu gostaria muito de levá-las, mas você sabe melhor do que eu que o aeroporto é do outro lado da cidade, por isso...

- Não vai poder levá-los – concluiu desanimada. Não podia acreditar que, além de ter que cuidar daquelas pestinhas por tempo indeterminado, ainda tinha que começar o serviço antes do que esperava – Eu acho que esqueci desse detalhe – sorriu amarelo.

- É, esqueceu mesmo; e desde ontem você também anda _muito_ distraída – lhe lançou um olhar especulativo fazendo a loira corar e suar frio. Será que ele havia descoberto a verdade ou só estava desconfiado? – Até parece a mesma cabecinha de vento de antes – sorriu cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu não sou cabecinha de vento! – respondeu automaticamente, agora vermelha de raiva – Seu... seu... seu baka!! – falou alto muito nervosa saindo da vista do moreno e batendo a porta do banheiro com muita força.

Espantou-se com a atitude da loira, há muito tempo ela não levava suas provocações tão a sério, sorriu até parecia a mesma Serena de anos atrás.

Entrou no banheiro muito nervosa. Quem aquele baka pensava que era para chamá-la de cabecinha de vento? Olhou pros lados vendo o grande e luxuoso banheiro e percebeu que não estava na sua época e sim no futuro, onde Darien era seu marido e ela definitivamente não deveria agir assim com ele. Bateu a mão na testa se sentindo burra por ter se deixado levar tão facilmente, agora ele teria mesmo razões para poder desconfiar dela. Resolveu abrir a porta do banheiro delicadamente, para que ele não percebesse, queria ver a reação dele ao seu "ataque", mas o que seus olhos encontraram foram as costas nuas do moreno e no minuto em que ele iria tirar a toalha fechou a porta rapidamente, sem ter coragem de olhar mais nada.

Respirou pesadamente encostada a porta, na mente ainda a imagem do corpo dele e do que poderia ter visto. Colocou a mão no peito sentindo as fortes batidas que vieram com a lembrança e que se tornaram ainda mais forte com a idéia de abrir a porta naquele momento para ver o que a toalha encobria, seu rosto esquentou com a possibilidade, provavelmente estava corada.

Era a primeira vez que tinha visto Darien como homem e não como o insuportável que sempre a tirava do sério e definitivamente aquilo a perturbava, quer dizer ele era Darien Chiba seu pior inimigo - pra falar a verdade o único - e, no entanto... Quando estava naquele quarto perto dele o vendo de uma maneira que não imaginava nem nos seus melhores sonhos "Ou piores pesadelos", completou rapidamente, quase tinha perdido o controle! Aliás, não foi só o controle que quase tinha perdido, quase perdeu também qualquer rastro de senso lógico, não que ela fosse a pessoa mais racional do mundo, mas pelo amor! Ele era Darien Chiba, e só aquilo deveria ter sido o suficiente para não fazê-la agir como uma idiota na frente dele, só de imaginar que podia tê-lo tocado... O que ele teria feito? Será que a impediria ou a deixaria seguir adiante? E porque será que sentia tanta vontade de descobrir?

Balançou a cabeça, aquilo não estava certo. Pensar _naquelas_ _coisas_ era muito errado _mesmo_! Respirou fundo tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, tudo aquilo era culpa dos seus hormônios, era isso! Apesar de já não ter mais o corpo de uma adolescente, sua mente ainda era de uma, então essa hipótese ainda era valida. Desencostou da porta, precisava _mesmo_ de um banho, isso sim, e de preferência _bem_ gelado, aquela onda repentina de calor que atingiu todo o seu corpo já a estava fazendo suar, e tudo isso culpa dos seus hormônios... Pelo menos era disso que tentava se convencer.

* * *

Sentiu-se aliviada quando saiu do banheiro e não o encontrou. Pelo menos poderia trocar de roupas sem maiores constrangimentos. Entrou no enorme closet e não escondeu a alegria por ver novamente como ele era abarrotada de roupas lindas! "Estou num Shopping!" exclamou sorrindo feliz. Na noite anterior ainda estava tão nervosa com a conversa que havia tido com Darien e com o fato de ter que cuidar das crianças, isso sem falar do cansativo dia que tivera, por isso mal pode prestar atenção no lugar, mas agora que estava ali podia aproveitar um pouquinho, assim quem sabe pudesse esquecer dos pensamentos que a atormentaram o banho inteiro.

* * *

- Achei que nunca fosse sair daí - Ken estava encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, e falou assim que a loira pôs os pés porta afora.

- Tinham tantas roupas que eu fiquei em dúvida - disse sem se incomodar com a presença do garoto, estava feliz demais para isso – Então, com estou? - deu uma volta em torno de si mesma fazendo a saia do vestido esvoaçar com o movimento. Ela usava um vestido florido com um grosso cinto, sapados de salto baixo, além da bolsa com uma faixa com a mesma estampa do vestido, todos brancos.

- Hump! - se limitou a responder. O que obviamente deixou a loira indignada, afinal tinha demorado um tempão tentando arranjar uma roupa que combinasse e ele vinha com essa resposta! Respirou fundo aquele moleque não ia irritá-la, não mesmo! Estava linda e isso era tudo que precisava saber, a opinião daquele moleque era irrelevante.

"_Ora, pare de mentir para si mesma, você só demorou tanto escolhendo uma roupa por que certo moreno não lhe saía da cabeça, muito menos as coisas que ele te fez sentir ",_ alfinetou sua consciência.

"Isso não tem nada a ver" respondeu nervosa, não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela 'conversa'.

"_Não mesmo?"_ indagou descrente.

"Não, não _**mesmo,**_ e é melhor você parar de me irritar...", mas antes que concluísse seu pensamento foi interropida.

- Vai ficar parada aí fazendo essas caretas esquisitas é? - indagou vendo a atenção da loira voltada para si - Daqui a pouco eu realmente vou achar que você é maluca - debochou.

- O que é hein - disse mal criada, querendo saber o que ele fazia ali.

- Estamos atrasados - não se abalou - e antes que você pergunte - continuou ao ver a loira abrir a boca - eu estou aqui pra avisar que a Chibi-chibi tem que comer.

- Ta, tudo bem - respondeu entediada girando os olhos e indo para o quarto da bebê - E você vai ficar aí parado no meio do corredor?

- Não, eu vou descer, mas o meu pai estará esperando por vocês - avisou e saiu com as mãos no bolso do uniforme.

- Moleque metido - disse antes de fechar a porta do quarto e alto suficiente para o garoto ouvir.

* * *

Ouviu o baralho do que pareceu uma campainha ao longe, mas não se importou tanto com isso, estava descendo calmamente as escadas com a pequena ruiva nos braços. Era incrível a capacidade daquela garotinha de lhe devolver o bom humor. Estava se sentindo muito bem, experimentando o calorzinho do corpo pequeno junto do seu.

Entrou na sala de jantar e, felizmente dessa vez, não foi atropelada pelas crianças como na manhã anterior; parecia que essa era outra das vantagens de ter Chibi-chibi no colo. Mas não demorou a perceber que o motivo de não terem a atacado era outro, todos os três se encontravam muito quietos sentados à mesa com cara de enterro. Apesar de não ter passado muito tempo na companhia dos pequenos, já havia percebido que aquele comportamento era bem incomum para eles, "Deve ser por causa da viagem de Darien" concluiu enfim. Será que deveria dizer alguma coisa para animá-los? Ou então conversar com eles? Pra que? Afinal o que ela tinha a ver com aquilo? Eles não eram seus filhos, não de verdade, e ela mal os conhecia...

Sentou-se à mesa e colocou Chibi-chibi sentada ao seu lado numa cadeirinha de bebê, depois disso se serviu da farta comida que estava posta a mesa. Comia tranquilamente até que foi interropida pela presença de Darien que só agora entrara na sala de jantar, ela mal tinha notado que ele não estava no lugar antes, isso era bom, sinal de que estava voltando ao normal.

- Crianças, Serena - chamou a atenção de todos - queria apresentar uma pessoa a vocês - estendeu a mão em direção a uma mulher muito bonita, de estatura mediana, com longos cabelos de um vermelho vivo e brilhante presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, com um rosto delicado e olhos tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos, usava uma blusa canoa azul bebê, uma calça preta de corte reto, uma bolsa pequena e um escarpim - Essa é Kakyuu Hime.

- Olá - cumprimentou a ruiva sorrindo.

Apesar do sorriso doce e das feições gentis não sabia por que, mas no momento em que viu aquela ruiva não gostou nenhum pouco dela. "Bonita demais" não conseguiu deixar de pensar.

- Crianças venham aqui cumprimentar Kakyuu - disse Darien fazendo os quatro filhos se aproximarem da mulher.

- Oi - Ken foi o primeiro a se pronunciar sendo logo seguido pelos irmãos.

- Eu estava louca pra conhecê-los - se abaixou ficando na altura dos trigêmeos - Darien fala tanto de vocês! - disse com entusiasmo - Mas eles são mais bonitos do que você disse Darien - comentou fazendo as meninas sorrirem e Tk corar - E você - se referiu a Ken o olhando - é igualzinho ao seu pai, tenho certeza que vai abalar muitos corações por aí, isso se já não faz - piscou pra ele.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Ken um pouco corado e sem jeito pelo elogio.

- E você quem é? - indagou Serena que já se encontrava próxima deles e segurava Chibi-chibi nos braços. Não sabia por que, mas a presença daquela mulher a incomodava e queria saber o que ela fazia ali junto com Darien.

- Ela trabalha comigo Serena - respondeu Darien como se adivinhasse o que vinha na cabeça da loira.

- Ah, você é a secretária do Darien? - indagou com um sorriso no rosto que não tinha nada de gentil. Não sabia de onde havia surgido tanta hostilidade para com aquela mulher.

- Não, na verdade eu sou uma das advogadas do escritório - dessa vez foi Kakyuu quem respondeu, já de pé - É um grande prazer conhecer a senhora - estendeu a mão que foi apertada por Serena - A senhora é muito mais bonita ao vivo.

- Obrigada e me desculpe pelo que disse, mas é que você e _tão_ jovem que eu não imaginei que fosse formada - as palavras pareciam sair dos seus lábios sem aviso prévio, antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

- Kakyuu se formou há pouco tempo, mas tem feito um ótimo trabalho... - definitivamente a mão que Darien colocara no ombro daquela mulher a incomodava muito mais do que a presença da mesma - por isso ela vai me acompanhar na viagem e me auxiliar no caso.

- Vocês vão viajar _juntos_? - indagou surpresa. Por que aquilo a perturbava? - Você não disse que teria companhia - disse tentando amenizar seu tom surpreso.

- Foi algo que eu e Kunzite decidimos de última hora, tivemos sorte de Kakyuu aceitar uma viagem tão repentina.

- Que isso, Darien. Eu que tive sorte de conseguir trabalhar num caso desse nível - disse agradecida. "Por que será que eles se tratam de forma tão intima? E porque ele não tira logo as mãos do ombro dela?" a loira fuzilava Kakyuu com o olhar, porém nenhum dos dois percebeu exceto Ken que assistia a conversa com um olhar curioso.

- Você merece, tem trabalhado muito bem desde que chegou - havia uma afinidade evidente entre os dois; algo que não passou desapercebido pela loira e que estranhamente lhe causou uma profunda irritação.

- Então, eu acho que estamos bem atrasados - disse tentando chamar atenção o que conseguiu "Ainda bem toda essa rasgação de seda estava me deixando enjoada".

- É verdade, estamos muito atrasados - Kakyuu se pronunciou olhando o relógio - temos que ir logo se quisermos pegar o vôo - avisou - Eu vou ver se o táxi já chegou.

- Tudo bem - concordou o moreno.

- Tchau crianças - se despediu Kakyuu sorrindo - Espero ver vocês de novo - disse se afastando de Darien, o que trouxe um estranho alivio a Serena, e dando um beijo no rosto de cada um, até mesmo no de Chibi-chibi - Foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Chiba - **apertou novamente a mão da loira e saiu da sala.**

- Você tem _mesmo_ que ir pai? - indagou Rini triste.

- Eu tenho _mesmo_ que ir - disse agachando até a altura da filha e segurando o queixo dela - Mas prometo que vou trazer um presente bem bonito de lá...

- A gente não quer presente pai, a gente quer ficar com você - disse uma Sakura já chorosa.

- Eu também queria _muito _ficar com vocês, mas é meu trabalho e eu tenho mesmo que ir, nós falamos ontem sobre isso não falamos? - viu a loirinha balançar a cabeça positivamente - Então, não se preocupem logo, logo eu estarei de volta.

- Tá, mas vai ter que ligar pra gente _todos _os dias - exigiu Rini.

- É claro que eu vou ligar pra vocês _todos _os dias.

- E pelo menos duas vezes no dia - agora quem falou foi Tk no mesmo tom exigente da irmã.

- Duas vezes no dia - repetiu sorrindo - Agora venham cá me dêem um abraço - os três o abraçaram, ao mesmo tempo, quase o fazendo cair.

Serena olhava consternada a cena. Por mais pestes que os três fossem, ela tinha coração e se lembrava da época em que era pequena e seu pai precisava fazer longas viagens por causa do trabalho, sabia o que os pequenos sentiam, seus olhos arderam um pouco com a lembrança e a visão que tinha deles, por isso detestava tanto despedidas, se virou de lado não querendo encará-los mais.

- Agora vão, tenho certeza que esqueceram alguma coisa no quarto de vocês - disse Darien, sorrindo. Sentiria muita falta dos seus pestinhas.

- Ih! É mesmo - disse Rini - Como você sempre acerta?

- Por que vocês são três cabecinhas de vento - riu um pouco. Serena olhou pra eles de soslaio e sorriu inconscientemente com o que ele disse, vendo os três saírem correndo em direção as escadas.

- Mas você vai esperar a gente voltar não é? - Tk parou a corrida pra perguntar do pé da escada.

- É claro - respondeu Darien simplesmente, observando os três recomeçarem a correr - Ken, toma conta deles, tudo bem? - indagou olhando pro filho mais velho.

- Pode deixar comigo – sorriu, maroto.

- Obrigado, Ken! - disse abraçando o filho e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Não precisa agradecer, pai.

A loira nem se deu conta que Darien já se encontrava perto dela até que ele tirou a ruivinha de seus braços a deixando surpresa.

- Também vou morrer de saudade de você - disse apertando a pequena num abraço que riu um pouco com o carinho. E, antes que Darien pudesse devolver Chibi-chibi aos braços da mãe, Ken o interropeu.

- Deixa que eu a pego, pai - disse o garoto já pegando a irmãzinha, que ameaçou chorar longe dos braços do pai - vou buscar as coisa da Chibi-chibi; Yoko já deve ter preparado - dizendo isso, saiu com a menina para a porta que dava acesso a cozinha.

Serena sentiu-se incomodada estando sozinha novamente com Darien, no entanto notou que o incômodo que sentia com a presença dele era muito diferente do que sentia com Kakyuu, e não soube interpretar se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Estava tão alheia que não percebeu a aproximação do moreno, agora bem próximo de si.

- Vou sentir saudades - disse com uma voz que denunciava tudo que sentia e que ela não pôde fingir ignorar. Olhando para ele, não sabia o que dizer ou o que seria mais sensato a dizer. Entreabriu os lábios para responder alguma coisa que não sabia o que era, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Darien preencheu os lábios dela com os seus e, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em afastá-lo de si, ele aprofundou o beijo a envolvendo com seus braços. Depois disso nenhum pensamento coerente invadiu a sua mente, só conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele junto aos seus, colocou as mãos se segurando no pescoço dele. O mundo inteiro parecia girar em torno deles, e tinha a nítida sensação de que se soltasse o pescoço dele poderia voar. Nunca tinha sido beijada dessa maneira tão sôfrega e cheia de um sentimento que não soube identificar, seu coração batia mais rápido do que nunca, e se não fosse a necessidade de ar que atingia seu corpo, não se importaria de continuar com os lábios colados aos dele.

O olhou estarrecida, tento só agora a noção de que Darien a beijara, os olhos dele brilhavam de uma maneira que não podia descrever; aquele olhar lhe dizia tantas coisas que sua inexperiência não era capaz de reconhecer... Mas fosse o que fosse ela sabia que aquele olhar aquecia seu coração. A profusão e intensidade de sentimentos que o olhar dele lhe causava a deixavam tonta. Foi então que ele a abraçou, conseguindo envolver todo o seu corpo com facilidade, pôde escutar as fortes batidas do coração dele,no mesmo ritmo que o seu e por um momento sentiu-se em paz, enlaçou a cintura dele com seus braços, aproximando ainda mais os corpos. Separaram-se com a chegava repentina de Kakyuu, que acordou ambos para o mundo lá fora.

- Vamos, Darien, o táxi já chegou - disse da porta.

- Vamos - respondeu voltando a realidade e olhando para a esposa, que se encontrava com a face corada e olhava na direção a porta por onde Kayuu apareceu. Era incrível como depois de tantos anos o amor que sentia por ela não tivesse diminuído nem um pouco; ao contrário, só aumentava, e depois daquele beijo finalmente pode constatar que algo nela havia mudado profundamente, contudo não importava, fosse o que fosse não estava preocupado, porque com certeza era algo de muito bom.

Mal viu quando as crianças chegaram, e nem soube como agora se encontrava na parte da frente da casa, vendo Darien novamente se despedir dos filhos e ir para o carro junto de Kakyuu. Seus olhos se encontraram com os deles por um momento, colocou a mão sobre o peito sentindo seu coração bater forte mais uma vez, até que os olhos dele desviaram dos seus quando ele entrou no carro. Viu o veículo se afastar e sentiu muita vontade de dizer a ele que também sentiria muitas saudades.

* * *

**NB. **Lilly, se eu usasse chapéu, o tiraria pra você! Que capítulo excelente!! Parabéns!

UAU!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo como eu gostei. Foi realmente muito bom! Tenho a impressão que neste período de separação ela descobrirá que... e também aprenderá que... Vocês também chegaram às suas conclusões, não é? Deixem-nas em forma de reviews, muito apreciadas pela autora, garanto.

Espero que continuem acompanhando e deixando suas reviews para nossa autora. Deus os abençoe!!

Sakura Mars, beta.

**N/A:** Oi Minna-san!! E aí acharam que ela tivesse mesmo voltado? E parece que as coisas esquentaram entre o casal né?! Além da aparição da Kakyuu que se tudo sair como planejado terá um papel importante na fic, agora se ela vai ajudar ou atrapalhar só o tempo dirá... A despedida do moreno perto da nossa loirinha foi realmente a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever, também estava doida por essa action, afinal eles vão ficar um tempinho separados, mas logo, logo vão se reencontrar de novo.

Desculpem pela demora, isso tá começando a ficar repetitivo né?! Mas vocês sabem que eu posso até demorar, mas tô sempre postando, espero que ninguém aqui queira me matar, mas fala sério eu tenho andando muito ocupada nesses últimos tempos, alias eu mal tive férias, sem falar dos trabalhos pra fazer e daqui a pouco as provas vão começar... ai ai ai a facul tá arrancando o meu coro, bem vou parar de reclamar e responder as reviews... Ah, e não se esqueçam a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!

**Reviews:**

_**Sakura Mars**__**-**_ Oi Sak-chan!! Mas uma vez eu demorei, mas eu acho que o cap. valeu a pena né?! É menina graças a Deus mesmo eu tava tão enrolada menina, o incrível é que agora a situação não mudou muito já estou cheia de trabalhos de novo, alias foi exatamente por isso que eu não postei o cap. ontem, tava fazendo trabalho de casa agora eu acho que tô meio velha pra isso, mais fazer o que né, o profº manda a gente obedece... Sobre a Miyako só o tempo dirá, mas é bem possível, ela também logo dará as caras só não sei se vai ser no próximo capitulo, e a sócia safada (adorei o apelido!!) realmente eu também não senti a falta dela também, rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Bom nesse cap. você pode ver os dois juntos espero que eu tenha alcançado as suas expectativas... E muito obrigado!! Beijos!!

_**Narcisa Le Fay **__**- **_Oi Cissy!! Realmente final de semestre é um porre e começo de semestre é pior ainda mais fazer o que é isso entre outras coisinhas é que dão uma certa adrenalina na vida né?! E com certeza o Darien é tudo de bom, e nesse cap. a gente pode ver muito bem isso né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... Bjs!!

_**K-tute**_ - Oiê Tuti-chan!! Eu também adoro colocar a interação da Serena com a ruivinha é muito provável que sim, mas antes disso muita coisa vai acontecer. Com certeza tudo vai ser devidamente esclarecido e tem muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas, mas ainda está tudo guardadinho nessa minha cabecinha, huahuahua. Que bom que eu consigo criar um clima de mistério na fic, eu particularmente adoro um mistério, não é a toa que eu faço tanto isso e olha que eu sou curiosa que só! Não precisa carregar não, por que o encontro deles dois nesse cap. não teve nada de sutil né?! É ótimo estar de volta querida!! Espero que tenha gostado do cap.!! Ah, antes que eu esqueça eu ainda estou te devendo algumas reviews, mas pode deixar que eu não esqueci, não uma hora que sobrar uma brechinha eu te mando, só queria falar mais uma coisa... eu li o ultimo cap. que você postou e simplesmente amei!! E com certeza eu vou adorar uma continuação, mesmo que seja com o Seiya e a Kakyuu, eles são bem fofos juntos!! Bjus!!

_**Nathoca Malfoy **__**-**_ Oi Nath!! Fiquei mesmo muito feliz quando você me disse que tinha arranjado um emprego!! Eu também adoro ver os meus casais preferidos grudados do inicio ao fim da fic. mas nem sempre dá pra fazer isso, porém nesse cap. eles até que ficaram bem juntinhos né?! Mas quando ele voltou e se tudo der certo eles vão ficar bem mais próximos!! Beijão pra você e pro Dani!!

_**camila-thalita**__** - **_Olá Mila-chan, posso te chamar assim?! Que bom que você tá amando a fic eu fico muito feliz com isso!! E aí gostou do cap.? Espero que sim!! Beijos!!

_**Soffy **__**-**_ Oi Soffy!! Viu eu te falei que ia postar logo e pra minha felicidade saiu antes do que eu esperava!! Que bom que você gostou tanto do último cap. e fico realmente feliz que goste tanto da fic, como eu te disse antes é esse carinho e interesse que faz com que eu ajeite minha agenda já apertada e consiga um espacinho pra escrever a fic que alias eu adoro!! E finalmente rolou o beijo!! Eu tava doida pra colocar essa cena!! E então gostou do cap.? Beijocas pra você também!!

_**joyce.mamoru**__** -**_ Oi Jô!! O pedido foi anotado e eu vou fazer o possível, mas continue acompanhando que, tenho certeza que você terá ainda grandes surpresas!! Realmente ninguém merece ser uma Paola da vida, mas vamos ver... E então gostou do cap? Bjs!!

_**T-T Jaque-chan**_ - Oi Jaque-chan!! Eu também faço isso, fico o tempo inteiro vendo se alguma fic att. me desculpe pelo atraso, mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena!! Realmente é uma pena o Darien sair da fic, mas se tudo sair como eu estou planejando ele vai ter algumas aparições dele nos EUA, mas pelo menos teve um beijão de despedida, pra compensar... Agora a Sere cuidando sozinha das crianças vai ser ótimo mesmo!! Bjs!!

_**Izayoi-chan**__**-**_ Oi Aniversariante!! É a Sere desviar do beijo foi bem esquisito, mas posso dizer que tem muito mais coisas por debaixo dessa história... Eu vou tentar fazer a fic não ser assexuada, rsrsrsrsrs, alias a cena do Darien saindo do banheiro foi uma idéia que eu tive por sua causa!! Conselho anotado, mas pode aguardar muitas coisas vão acontecer com a volta do Darien, mas antes a Sere vai ter que cuidar dos seus queridos pestinhas, rsrsrsrs. Eu também tava doida pra sair do começo, mas cada coisa no seu tempo e a fic vai ser bem longa... ainda não tenho idéia de quantos caps, mas ainda vai rolar bastante água por debaixo dessa ponte, e acho que talvez você se surpreenda com rumo que a história vai tomar, mas isso é mais pra frente!! Super beijos!! E mais uma vez feliz aniversário amiga!!

_Dúvidas, criticas ou sugestões? O "Go" tá ai pra isso!_

_Milhões de beijos a todos e até o próximo cap.!! _

_Bye bye minna!! _

_Lilly_

**Possível nome do próximo capítulo: **Procura-se: amigas!


	13. Capítulo 11: Procurase: amigas!

**Título: **Encontro Cósmico.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Beta: **Sakura Mars.

**Retratação: **Como vocês devem imaginar Sailor Moon não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias em alguma ilha paradisíaca e não ainda fazendo provas… Enfim voltando a realidade Sailor Moon é da sortuda e talentosa Naoko Takeuchi e essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem, trocando em miúdos as meninas não vão bater… talvez a Serena ocasionalmente, em todo o caso qualquer alusão é uma mera tentativa de ironia da autora.

_**Esse cap. eu gostaria de dedicar a todos vocês que esperaram por essa atualização e me animaram tanto com seus comentários, num momento difícil e que me fizeram chegar ao surpreendente numero de 102 reviews. Mas queria agradecer principalmente a Izayoi-chan, porque sem ela esse cap. ia demorar mais algum tempo pra sair.... OBRIGADA!!!!!!!**_

**Capítulo 11: **Procura-se: amigas!

Uma brisa fresca balançava seus cabelos com certa graça, seu sangue ainda pulsava fortemente nas veias e o coração parecia não cansar do ritmo forte com que batia, mesmo depois de Serena não mais enxergar o carro. O aperto que sentia no peito desde que viu aquele carro se afastar, só aumentou depois de perdê-lo de vista. Demorou ainda alguns segundos até perceber os insistentes puxões na saia do seu vestido finalmente a despertando ao presente.

- Mãe - chamou Rini já aborrecida, por Serena ter ignorado aos outros três chamados que havia feito - Nós estamos atrasados!

- Hã? - indagou confusa demorando alguns segundos até processar o que a pequena falara - Ah, sim?! - respondeu se lembrando, mas sem saber o que fazer.

- Não vai pegar o carro pra levar a gente? - perguntou Tk um minuto depois, vendo que Serena não se moveu um centímetro de onde estava.

- O carro! - não conseguiu dissimular o alarme diante do que tinha ouvido. Eles não podiam estar falando sério, fitou os olhos ansiosos dos trigêmeos, percebendo que aquilo era _realmente_ sério! Não mesmo! Isso ela não poderia nem sonhar em fazer, estavam falando de um carro e não de um brinquedo! Como ela poderia pegar um carro, ela nem tinha idade pra dirigir quanto mais carteira de motorista... bom talvez tivesse, mas isso não mudava o fato de que não sabia dirigir, começou a se sentir nervosa com o pensamento de ter que colocar as mãos num volante.

- Não se preocupem - interveio Ken tirando Serena de seus pensamentos e chamando a atenção de todos para si - Eu já liguei pra Noriko e ela disse que o carro da agencia já está vindo pra cá - completou com um olhar significativo para a loira que sussurrou um obrigado aliviado que só ele viu o fazendo corar.

- Então a gente vai ter que esperar? - indagou o loirinho com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e fazendo um biquinho aborrecido. Serena reconheceu aquele gesto de imediato, ela mesma já o tinha feito diversas vezes quando ficava contrariada. Por um instante não só se identificou como também compartilhou uma estranha e profunda ligação com o menino, que era a copia perfeita do seu irmão, mas foi só por um instante. Já que depois daquele momento os seis tiveram que voltar a casa, para esperar o carro da agencia.

Sentou pela primeira vez no sofá da sala de estar, se acomodando e vendo as crianças fazerem o mesmo, mas contra a sua vontade seus pensamentos acabaram a levando ao que, tinha acontecido há minutos atrás, seus lábios ainda formigavam e sua boca guardava o gosto de menta dos lábios dele.

Aquele beijo, não consentido, acrescentou mentalmente, mas que foi rapidamente correspondido, lembrou com desgosto não devia ter acontecido, pelo menos não dessa maneira, nunca poderia tê-lo deixado beijá-la assim!

Durante todo o banho depois daquele selinho que ele havia lhe dado, ficou imaginando o que aconteceria se ele resolvesse beijá-la de verdade, sabia que não poderia simplesmente rejeitá-lo, afinal ele agora era o seu marido, por isso precisava aceitar o beijo para que ele não suspeitasse de nada, então havia tentado se preparar mentalmente para isso, se convencendo que não deveria empurrá-lo e de que teria de fingir que havia gostado do beijo, porém contra todas as suas expectativas seu corpo não o repeliu e muito menos se sentiu disposta a fingir, não precisou calcular cada movimento como havia imaginado, porque para seu total desgosto aceitou o beijo sem qualquer tipo de reserva, pior correspondeu quase tão fervorosamente quanto ele e sobre fingir... bom estava desorientada demais pra conseguir fingir a satisfação que sem dúvida nenhuma ele viu em seus olhos.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar na forma como tinha se entregado tão livremente àquele gesto de carinho, não podia acreditar no quanto havia gostado daquele maldito beijo, não podia acreditar como o seu coração ousava acelerar com essa simples lembrança, mas o que era mais difícil de acreditar e principalmente aceitar era no quanto já sentia saudades daquele beijo... e _dele_.

Droga! Isso não estava certo, como poderia sequer cogitar a possibilidade absurda de que sentiria _saudades_! Como tinha se deixado levar tão facilmente pelo beijo dele? Como tinha sido tão fraca? Ele era Darien Chiba o ultimo homem da Terra pelo qual ela sentiria atração... Não, não era atração, afinal de onde tinha saído essa palavra? Era qualquer coisa menos atração! Talvez fosse carência... isso! Provavelmente era apenas carência, uma carência aguda com certeza, por que só algo assim para explicar o que havia sentido, o que havia feito e o que ainda queria fazer...

Reprimiu um gemido de frustração, estava tão confusa! Sua cabeça e seus pensamentos pareciam girar rapidamente, fazendo com que suas idéias se agrupassem de modo desordenado e aleatório, aumentando ainda mais seu estado de confusão mental. E isso era péssimo, afinal não bastava só essa desordem na sua cabeça, mas também o momento louco em que estava vivendo, numa época que não era sua, com gente que ela não conhecia e fingindo ser alguém que ela não sabia quem era. Tudo isso exigia uma frieza mental e um autocontrole que normalmente não possuía e que agora parecia totalmente fora do seu alcance.

Precisava de ajuda, conclui enfim. Apesar da ajuda que Ken tinha prometido, do esforço e boa vontade que ele havia demonstrado ontem, ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente e mesmo que não gostasse da idéia precisava da ajuda de mais alguém para tirá-la daquele pesadelo que seu simples desejo havia se tornado. "Cuidado com o que deseja por que um dia pode se tornar realidade" a voz de Setsuna surgiu em sua mente parecendo zombar dela. Antes a tivesse ouvido... Mas agora não era hora de se lamentar e sim de agir!

Decididamente, pegou o celular que estava na bolsa que havia escolhido essa manhã, e procurou por um numero em particular o achando com facilidade, apertou o botão de discagem automática e em poucos segundos já podia ouvir a voz de Noriko do outro lado da linha. Pediu para que ela esperasse na recepção da agencia, afinal ainda não havia memorizado onde ficava a sua sala e pediu o mais importante, que localizasse quatro pessoas, disse os nomes e desligou o celular, só agora percebendo o olhar questionador que Ken lhe direcionava do outro lado da sala.

Droga! Tinha esquecido completamente da presença dele e das outras crianças na sala, tão perdida estava em seus próprios pensamentos, sabia que os menores não seriam, problema afinal eles não sabiam de nada do que estava acontecendo, mas Ken por outro lado sabia muito mais da história do que ela gostaria no momento, o pior era que não tinha nem mesmo feito questão de diminuir o tom de voz quando falou com Noriko e apesar da distância, que na verdade não era grande coisa, ele provavelmente tinha ouvido tudo e agora com certeza iria querer saber o que ela estava planejando, coisa que ela não tinha certeza se era sensato contar no momento, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou sequer bolar uma mentira decente ouviram o barulho de um carro se aproximando da propriedade, desviando a atenção de todos.

- Sra. Chiba - chamou Yoko entrando na sala meio segundo depois - O motorista da Dazzling está esperando.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Serena aliviada pela distração. Se levantou sendo logo em seguida acompanhada pelas crianças que reclamavam da demora que ela mal tinha notado - Se vocês continuarem reclamando desse jeito, vão demorar ainda mais - as palavras fluíram de seus lábios tão naturalmente, num tom maternal e repreensivo que ela quase não reconheceu como sendo seu.

Tentou ignorar o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo, com o pensamento de que as palavras que havia proferido não fossem suas, como se não tivesse sido ela que havia falado e sim outra pessoa.

Por mais confortável que fosse a limusine da Dazzling e de fato era realmente muito confortável, sem falar no quão espaçosa ela era deixando todos os ocupantes do carro muito bem acomodados, sentia um grande desconforto. Aquela pequena frase que havia dito há poucos minutos atrás não lhe saia da cabeça, e não era só pelo fato de mais uma vez lembrá-la que não deveria estar ali como também, e principalmente, a fazendo questionar pela primeira vez onde estaria a Serena daquela época. Sim, porque se ela estava no lugar do seu 'eu' do futuro, onde _ele_ estaria?

Talvez no passado no exato lugar onde deveria estar, no lugar ao qual pertencia o lugar em que _Serena Tsukino_ pertencia, talvez estivesse com Setsuna - que a essa altura já desconfiava que não fosse humana - numa espécie de limbo ou algo parecido... Mas havia outra possibilidade uma tão aterradora e absurda que era difícil sequer imaginá-la, mas talvez Serena Chiba estivesse onde deveria estar no seu próprio tempo e se e apenas se essa hipótese estivesse correta só havia um lugar aonde ela poderia estar... no seu próprio corpo! Sentiu um grande arrepio na espinha só com esse pensamento e esse não era nem um pouco parecido com os arrepios que Darien lhe causava, não conseguiu deixar de notar. Não era nem um pouco agradável imaginar que pudesse estar repartindo um mesmo corpo com outra pessoa, mesmo que a outra pessoa em questão fosse o seu 'eu' do futuro, essa simples idéia a apavorava.

E se assim o fosse, será que ela estava dormindo ou coisa parecida? E se estivesse, será que ela poderia acordar de um momento para o outro - antes que conseguisse voltar para a casa - para tomar o controle do que era seu por direito? Uma onda de medo percorreu todo o seu corpo, como um balde de água fria, com aquele pensamento, não! Não queria ficar presa naquele corpo por mais incrível que ele fosse não valia a sua liberdade. Precisava voltar a despeito de tudo que estava acontecendo entre ela e Darien fosse o que fosse não faria diferença alguma quando estivesse em casa novamente, na _sua_ casa, no _seu_ lar onde verdadeiramente pertencia e de onde nunca deveria ter saído com ou sem desejo.

Talvez todos essas hipóteses que vinham a sua mente fossem apenas paranóia, talvez estivesse assistindo muitos filmes de ficção cientifica ultimamente. É poderia ser mesmo isso! Com certeza estava começando a pirar com toda essa história de ser uma super modelo, mãe de família e esposa de Darien Chiba afinal essas coisas podiam mexer com a cabeça de qualquer garota. Provavelmente sua mente estava cozinhando com toda essa história absurda, era por isso que detestava pensar, de um jeito ou de outro sempre acabava surtando com as idéias que tinha, sem contar na dor de cabeça que vinha logo depois...

* * *

Quase não conteve a surpresa ao ver que a escola em que as crianças estudavam. Era exatamente a mesma escola na qual ela fizera seu fundamental, é claro que não era uma coincidência, em sua opinião aquilo era mais um aviso de que deveria voltar pra sua época o quanto antes. Se despediu das crianças com a mesma falta de jeito do dia anterior e não pode ignorar o olhar especulador que Ken lhe dirigia, tinha certeza que assim que ficassem a sós ele lhe bombardearia com perguntas sobre aquela ligação, mas até lá teria encontrado a melhor forma de lhe contar ou não a verdade.

* * *

Ajeitou melhor Chibi-chibi nos seus braços dormentes antes do motorista abrir a porta do carro e lhe estender a mão para ajudá-la a sair, não demorou muito para ver a fachada ainda impressionante da Dazzling, logo encontrando quem procurava. Não pôde deixar de notar que Noriko parecia se vestir de modo mais estranho a cada vez que se encontravam, hoje ela usava uma saia rosa desbotado de lã xadrez na altura da canela, com uma larga camisa vermelha de abotoar de bolinhas verdes! Realmente um modelito bem peculiar, pra dizer o mínimo.

- Senhora... - se adiantou Noriko se aproximando da loira antes que ela chegasse a colocar os pés nas escadas que davam acesso a agencia - quer dizer Serena - pronunciou se lembrando do pedido da loira no dia anterior - eu consegui localizar umas das pessoas que a senh... você pediu.

- Sério?! - disse se sentindo animada, achou que demoraria mais pra que as encontrasse, afinal tantas coisas haviam mudado naquela época - Então vamos!

- Vamos pra onde? - indagou a outra confusa.

- Atrás dela é claro! - disse como se fosse obvio - Você tem o endereço da casa dela ou do trabalho?

- Sim, sim claro...

- Então não vamos mais perder tempo - disse resoluta se voltando novamente em direção ao carro e já puxando Noriko pela mão.

- Mas Se...rena a senhorita Kanzaki me disse que assim que a senhora chegasse deveria avisá-la que ela queria falar com a sen... com você

- A Kaguya? - perguntou se virando para encarar Noriko que se mexeu incomodada.

- É.

- Hum... - definitivamente não queria se encontrar com Kaguya, sabia que ela faria perguntas que não saberia responder. O melhor era adiar esse encontro o quanto pudesse e talvez se conseguisse a ajuda que precisava nem teria que encará-la tão cedo pelo menos não nessa época, sorriu com a idéia - Eu tenho mesmo que encontrar essas pessoas por isso é melhor irmos logo depois eu falo com ela.

- Se a... se você diz eu não vou discutir - disse seguindo Serena até o carro onde o motorista ainda estava parado - Eu só preciso pegar minhas coisas.

- Tudo bem! - disse se sentindo animada com a possibilidade de resolver essa história de uma vez por todas.

Demorou pouco mais de cinco minutos para Noriko voltar ao carro carregando uma grande bolsa vermelha de verniz, realmente ela não parecia ter qualquer senso de moda e isso era algo que até mesmo Serena conseguia notar de longe, contudo enquanto via Noriko dar as intrusões a Hideki, o motorista, percebia o quanto o rosto gentil parecia conseguir acalmá-la ela com certeza lhe despertava uma estranha confiança.

Noriko sentou-se ao lado da loira assim que Hideki ligou o motor, desde que tinha recebido a ligação de sua chefe a momentos atrás se sentia intrigada com o seu pedido, não era do seu feitio mudar a agenda de forma tão repentina... Será que deveria ter dito o quanto sua agenda estava cheia para aquele dia? Não definitivamente, não! Serena Chiba detestava ser lembrada de seus compromissos, ainda se recordava do olhar gelado que ela havia lhe direcionado, quando ainda novata fez essa besteira, obviamente parecia estar implícito de que deveria cancelar todos os seus compromissos naquele dia, exatamente como havia feito hoje logo após a ligação que recebeu.

Serena Chiba era uma mulher muito responsável e extremamente metódica, nunca esquecia um compromisso ou um horário, se quer se atrasava para seus compromissos, o que nem sempre poderia se esperar de alguém com o nível e status que ela tinha no mundo da moda. Logicamente que essa mesma posição lhe conferia certos privilégios como poder cancelar a agenda de um dia todo de trabalho, com clientes importantes, de uma hora para a outra sem dar qualquer explicação, afinal ela era praticamente uma lenda viva da moda. O mesmo certamente não se aplicava a sua sócia Kaguya Kanzanki que apesar do brilhante tino para os negócios não tinha nem um décimo da fama e popularidade que sua chefe gozava e que com certeza era o motivo do grande sucesso da Dazzling.

Olhou de relance a loira trocar de braço a pequena Chibi-chibi, que hoje parecia mais agitada do que nunca. Era engraçado até, a forma desajeitada com que segurava a menina como se nunca tivesse segurado uma criança na vida, de fato no dia anterior ela havia agido muito estranhamente, pedindo que a chamasse pelo nome e comendo muito mais do que sua dieta permitia... Com certeza havia algo estranho no ar, da ultima vez em ela havia alterado sua agenda tão bruscamente não havia sido um dia nada bom, porém a loira parecia descontraída o bastante com Chibi-chibi ao colo, provavelmente não era nada, pensou tentando se descontrair, a lembrança daquele dia até hoje a angustiava, mas agora não havia motivos para tanto.

Serena Chiba tinha a vida dos sonhos de qualquer mulher: era famosa, tinha uma invejável conta bancária, um marido amoroso e mais invejável ainda, além de lindos filhos. Não haveria muitas coisas no mundo que pudessem abalar o mundo perfeito dela e muito menos que a fizessem se abalar. De forma alguma a invejava, de outro modo com toda a certeza não ocuparia o cargo que agora ocupava, Serena via longe e não permitiria não ter alguém de sua total confiança e se orgulhava muito por isso, afinal não eram todas as pessoas que tinham a oportunidade de trabalhar com alguém que admirassem tanto.

* * *

Se surpreendeu com a eficiência de Noriko que em pouco tempo conseguiu uma pequena ficha de sua amiga Amy Mizuno, ou melhor, Amy Urawa como agora era conhecida. Mal podia acreditar que a sua amiga, tão fascinada e dedicada aos estudos finalmente houvesse tirado o nariz dos livros e olhado para o pobre Richard que sempre havia demonstrado um profundo afeto por ela. Pelo que Noriko havia dito no carro, Amy já era casada há quatro anos com Richard e tinham um filho de pouco mais de um ano, havia conseguido realizar seu sonho e se tornado assim como a mãe uma médica e era tão bem sucedida na profissão que trabalhava numa das melhores clinicas da cidade e tinha seu próprio consultório.

Suas mãos suavam por antecipação com a perspectiva de encontrar com a amiga naquela época tão estranha. Chibi-chibi já não se encontrava mais em seus braços Noriko agora cuidava dela enquanto a loira adentrava sozinha ao belo consultório muito bem mobiliado e espaçoso. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em sua amiga e em como ela estaria, queria muito vê-la. Se sentia extremante feliz por saber que Amy havia realizado seus sonhos e principalmente que agora tinha uma família.

A sala estava vazia a não ser pela recepcionista que estava distraída em um telefonema e anotava algo no papel a sua frente. Serena resolveu esperar diante do balcão só por educação apesar de estar muito ansiosa para ver Amy.

- Bom dia! Gostaria de falar com a Amy... quer dizer com a doutora - era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão engraçado se referir a amiga como uma médica que teve que reprimir uma risada.

- Desculpe, mas a Dra. Urawa não se encontra no momento... - disse a recepcionista sem tirar os olhos de suas anotações.

- Não? Mas eu queria tanto falar com a Amy! Quando ela vai chegar eu espero o tempo que for preciso - interropeu a mulher não contendo a ansiedade.

- Se a senhora quiser marcar uma consulta...

- Não eu só quero falar com ela - disse Serena sem se conter novamente.

- Desculpe senhorita... - começou encarando pela primeira vez a moça ansiosa e se surpreendendo tanto com o rosto que estava a sua frente que teve dificuldade em continuar a falar - Serena Chiba! - disse por fim sem esconder a excitação em sua voz - É você mesmo?

- É... acho que sou - respondeu atordoada com a reação da mulher.

- Ah, por Kami! A Yuriko não vai acreditar quando eu contar a ela! - disse mal contendo um gritinho animado fazendo Serena corar sem graça pela situação incomum.

- Hum... eu queria saber quando a Amy vai chegar? - indagou ainda um tanto assustada pela reação da mulher.

- Ah, sim... - disse como se começasse a se lembrar de onde estava e de sua posição de secretária - a Dra. Urawa vai demorar bastante a chegar, mas se quiser eu posso encaixar uma consulta para a senhora, vai ser um prazer, sabe a Dra. Urawa é muito solicitada, ela está com a agenda para os próximos quatro meses totalmente lotada, mas tenho certeza que para a senhora vai ser fácil encontrar uma brechinha aqui - falou solicita abrindo a agenda e começando a procurar - além do mais a senhora deve ser uma pessoa muito ocupada...

- Não, eu não quero marcar nenhuma consulta, obrigada - disse Serena mantendo o tom educado apesar de estar aborrecida. Será que a mulher era surda ou o que? Tinha acabado de falar que só queria conversar com a amiga... - Eu só quero mesmo, falar com ela e queria saber quando chega.

- Ah - disse lamentando tinha esperanças de ver a famosa Serena Chiba novamente e quem sabe pegar um autógrafo ou tirar uma foto? - a Dra. Amy foi até uma convenção médica e só volta daqui a duas semanas...

- Duas semanas? - disse num misto de alarme e frustração. Tinha esperanças de encontrar Amy ainda naquele dia e agora teria que esperar duas semanas, não provavelmente em duas semanas Darien já teria voltado e as coisas se complicariam ainda mais se permanecesse nessa época, disso ela tinha certeza - Tudo bem então eu volto daqui a duas semanas - saiu apressada sem dar chance a outra mulher falar nada.

Não tinha tempo a perder já que a sua primeira opção não tinha surtido efeito, teria que ir para o próximo nome da lista. Entrou de supetão no carro assustando um pouco Noriko, que estava no celular e ajeitava Chibi-chibi na cadeirinha de bebê que havia no carro e que a loira nem tinha notado. Com certeza teria evitado a dormência que ainda sentia nos braços, mas ignorou aquilo tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. ao lado da loira assin pertava uma estranha confiança.

parecia algo natudo uma grande bolsa vermelha a tira colo

- Nossa a senhora foi rápida - Noriko deixou escapar, assim que terminou a ligação.

- A Amy não estava - cruzou os braços sobre o peito desanimada.

- Oh! Me desculpe se... Serena eu deveria ter verificado isso - disse a assistente nervosa, não acreditava que tinha cometido um erro tão primário como não verificar se a Dra. Urawa estava no seu consultório, não poderia culpar Serena se a demitisse por uma falha como essa, principalmente quando ela era tão rígida e exigente com o trabalho.

- Não tudo bem Noriko - abanou a mão com um gesto displicente, após um longo suspiro, surpreendendo Noriko, que conseguiu esconder seu espanto rapidamente - Já encontrou mais alguém da lista? - indagou esperançosa, não tinha encontrado Amy, mas ela era apenas a primeira da lista.

- Sim, sim é claro.

- Então vamos pra lá agora - disse sentindo seu animo retornar.

* * *

Tinha praticamente cruzado toda a cidade pra chegar aquele lugar e não poderia estar mais ansiosa, contudo o ar mareado da baia de Tókio parecia acalmar todo o seu corpo. Já fazia um bom tempo que não ia até lá, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele havia mudado tão pouco durante os últimos anos. Logo avistou o que estava procurando, era um belíssimo lugar, uma casa em estilo rústico construída com pilares feitos de toras de madeira, o que dava uma vista privilegiada do seu interior que possuía amplas janelas de vidro. A entrada principal era impressionante para dizer o mínimo, ladeada por palmeiras tropicais possuía um caramanchão de madeira que a iluminava com a luz natural do dia.

Entrou sem hesitar observando o salão principal leve e amplo que possuía em seu caminho, vasos de plantas naturais, que eram iluminadas pela luz do sol que incidia das janelas amplas e banhavam suavemente o piso lustroso. Havia também um pendente em forma de espiral, com quase quatro metros de altura, flutuando levemente no centro das colunas.

Um delicioso cheiro de comida invadiu suas narinas, fazendo com que sua barriga roncasse vigorosamente. _Tsuki no Hana_ era mesmo um lindo lugar com luminárias japonesas vermelhas espalhadas em pontos estratégicos por todo o teto, mesas cobertas com toalhas de cor salmão e cadeiras com estofado vermelho. No entanto o ponto que mais chamou a sua atenção ficava no lado oposto a entrada onde havia um par de portas francesas envidraçadas que davam para uma espécie de jardim particular com flores exóticas e uma pequena fonte no meio e inundavam o restaurante com a luz suave da manhã.

Não era a toa que fosse notória a fama de _Tsuki no Hana_ como cenário de pedidos de casamento, o lugar exultava sofisticação e requinte, por todos os lados e isso misturado a uma decoração ricamente ocidental com um especial toque oriental e o incrível jardim que se encontrava na lateral dava um ar inevitável de romantismo deixando-o quase etéreo.

Serena estava tão deslumbrada com a beleza exótica do local, que não se deu conta do rapaz que se aproximava às suas costas, carregado com tantos pratos à frente do rosto que não teve a oportunidade de ver a mulher parada a menos de um metro dele, tornando o encontrão que deram, inevitável o som que ecoou pelas paredes do salão retiniram por todo o restaurante.

- Por Kami! - exclamou nervoso o rapaz, já se agachando a procura de algum prato que ainda estivesse inteiro, no meio de tantos cacos.

- Oh, Gomen! - pediu Serena entre aflita e envergonhada. Era incrível como nem com a idade ou seu absurdo desejo realizado tivesse se tornado menos desastrada. Se abaixou tentando catar os cacos junto do rapaz que soltava uma torrente de palavras desconexas em chinês.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - indagou uma voz vinda das costas de Serena que a fez levantar imediatamente, deixando os cacos que havia recolhido de lado, e se virar atônita ao reconhecê-la.

- Eu tô demitido - gemeu baixinho o rapaz se levantando sem coragem para encarar seu chefe e totalmente alheio a atônita figura loira parada a um braço de distancia dele.

- Lita? - perguntou quase sem acreditar.

- Serena! - disse sem esconder o espanto de ver Serena parada no meio do seu restaurante.

Ficaram quase meio minuto sem dizer ou fazer absolutamente nada, esquecendo-se totalmente da presença do rapaz que tampouco se atreveu a manifestar-se, na tentativa de adiar a inevitável demissão que receberia da sua chefe.

Serena foi a primeira a se recuperar da surpresa e praticamente se atirou nos braços da amiga que retribuiu o gesto com alguns segundos de atraso, mas Serena nem se deu conta, estava feliz demais para notar qualquer coisa.

Mal conseguia expressar a alegria que sentia ao ver a amiga, ela era, no fim das contas, a primeira pessoa que havia encontrado e que realmente conhecia. Ignorou deliberadamente quando o nome Darien Chiba cruzou sua mente, negando aquela impressão, afinal ele agia de uma maneira tão avessa do Darien Chiba que ela conhecia e detestava, que às vezes sua mente não conseguia aceitar que aquele homem fosse o mesmo Darien que caçoou do seu três em matemática na primeira vez que se conheceram, isso sem falar naquele beijo... Não! Assim que a imagem surgiu em sua mente a reprimiu e afastou, não sem esforço. Aquela não era hora, nem lugar para deixar esses pensamentos se aflorarem. Alias nunca seria, ou há pouco não havia se prometido que nunca mais pensaria nisso? Se queria manter sua sanidade intacta era isso o que tinha que fazer. No meio do redemoinho de descobertas em que se encontrava pensamentos como aqueles só tornariam sua mente mais confusa do que já era.

- Quanto tempo! - disse se afastando da amiga assim como fazia com aqueles pensamentos indesejáveis. Parou dando uma boa olhada na amiga que continuava sendo mais alta que ela. Havia dito aquilo apenas porque parecia ser o mais adequado a se dizer considerando a sua situação, mas agora olhando atentamente a amiga via o quanto suas palavras eram apropriadas.

Apesar de Lita ser a mais velha delas e sempre ter parecido fazer faculdade ao invés do colegial, agora ela realmente parecia mais velha. Suas feições eram mais maduras, seus cabelos antes sempre presos num rabo de cavalo agora se encontravam soltos e mais curtos que os de Amy, num corte moderno e elegante. Vestida numa roupa branca de gourmet, exibia um sorriso de contentamento que a deixava ainda mais bonita do que havia ficado com o passar dos anos.

- É, já faz mesmo _muito_ tempo desde a ultima vez que nos vimos - Serena notou uma sombra parecer nublar os brilhantes olhos verdes de Lita, mas logo essa impressão se desfez tão rápida quanto havia aparecido ao que sua amiga sorriu novamente - E então o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom na verdade... - começou mexendo os pés nervosamente sem saber por onde começar, contudo parou ao ouvir o som que os cacos de vidro fizeram com o seu movimento inconsciente, o que também chamou a atenção de Lita.

- Mas afinal o que aconteceu aqui? - indagou Lita ao garçom que havia ficado em silencio até aquele momento, num tom mais curioso que zangado, enfim recordando o motivo de estar ali e que havia se esquecido graças à presença inesperada de Serena.

- Ah! Gomen senhora...

- Na verdade foi minha culpa - disse Serena interrompendo o garçom ao ver o rosto pálido dele, o que na realidade não era uma total mentira - Eu estava olhando o restaurante distraída e não vi o rapaz chegar perto de mim. E você sabe como eu sou desastrada - sorriu sem graça.

- É eu sei... - sorriu um sorriso cheio de nostalgia, preso em lembranças de um tempo que não voltaria mais - Mas eu achei que os anos no mundo da moda também tinham acabado com essa sua característica.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - o tom de voz que Lita havia usado a instigou a fazer aquela pergunta. Parecia haver algo mais naquela frase seria... sarcasmo? Não. Afastou aquela hipótese tão logo ela surgiu. Lita não era dada a indiretas ou sarcasmos pelo contrario sempre foi uma pessoa muito franca e objetiva se algo a incomodava ela dizia e ponto. Alias essa era uma das qualidades que mais apreciara na amiga.

Lita hesitou um momento antes de responder.

- Nada - fez um gesto displicente com as mãos enfatizando suas palavras - Só estou falando dos desfiles e seções de fotos, achei que a tivessem tornado mais graciosa - deu um sorriso apagado que não chegou aos seus olhos, fato que não passou despercebido por Serena.

- Bom eu acho que mesmo as passarelas não me deixaram menos estabanada - riu sem vontade, do próprio comentário.

Mas o que será que estava acontecendo com Lita? Ela estava mentindo e para Serena que a conhecia há tanto tempo isso era mais que evidente. Mas porque estava mentindo? E pra ela? Não fazia sentido. Aliás, agora que tinha notado a mentira, podia perceber também o brilho cauteloso no olhar da amiga, e naquele momento percebeu uma estranha distancia que havia se estabelecido entre elas. Estavam de alguma forma afastadas, _sentia_ esse afastamento em cada gesto da amiga e estava tão certa disto como estava do quanto aquele fato a angustiava e magoava. Há quanto tempo será que não se viam naquela época? O que a afastara da amiga? Essas e mais outras perguntas começaram a surgir na sua mente e eram tantas que mal conseguia compreende-las.

Contudo aquele não era o momento para ficar analisando sua amiga ou refletindo sobre os motivos desse estranho, mas provável afastamento, agora era hora de agir e faria exatamente o que tinha planejado fazer assim que colocou os pés naquele lugar! Respirou fundo buscando coragem.

- Querida! O que houve? Você veio até aqui e não voltou mais - Serena mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam e acreditou menos ainda quando o homem puxou sua amiga pela cintura para um beijo, mal se dando conta da sua presença. Olhou atentamente o casal se beijando a sua frente, apertando os olhos pra ter certeza do que via e de quem era aquele homem alto e loiro.

Inspirou profundamente para que o oxigênio voltasse a circular ao cérebro, lhe provando que aquela cena na verdade, era puro delírio da sua mente, que até então acreditava sempre lhe pareceu tão pouco criativa, ou que ao menos a fizesse compreender o que estava acontecendo bem a sua frente.

- Andrew? - disse finalmente encontrando sua voz e ainda duvidando que o rapaz houvesse mesmo beijado Lita - Impossível - sussurrou ainda sem acreditar agora vendo claramente o rosto do loiro que enfim a encarava, ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Serena! - uma leve surpresa surgiu no tom de voz de Andrew e por um instante a despeito da estranha cena que se desenrolara a sua frente sentiu-se feliz e sorriu ao ver também o amigo naquela estranha realidade. Contudo a sensação de felicidade ao rever o amigo, assim como seu sorriso, se desfizeram ao observar a face inexpressiva dele e o olhar grave quase frio com que o loiro a fitava e foi impossível ignorar o desconforto crescente que surgiu em seu peito - O que está fazendo aqui? - disse num tom quase ríspido que não lembrava em nada o modo gentil que Andrew sempre a tratou.

- Eu... eu... - gaguejou desconcertada, se sentindo acuada pelo tom e o olhar de Andrew. Nunca o tinha visto tratar ninguém com menos que gentileza e cortesia, apesar de na sua opinião algumas dessas pessoas não merecerem esse tipo de tratamento, no entanto agora ele estava ali diante dela a tratando com uma hostilidade que a assustava tanto que mal conseguia reagir.

- A Serena está fazendo uma visitinha, querido - interveio Lita por ela, vendo a falta de reação da amiga.

- _Ela_ - disse com evidente desdém apontando Serena com a cabeça - pode não saber, mas eu acho que você se esqueceu que é hoje que aquele, critico de gastronomia todo empertigado vem aqui - seu tom se suavizou quando se dirigiu a esposa.

- Ah! Não - colocou a mão na cabeça finalmente se recordando. Havia ficado tão surpreendida com a presença de Serena e curiosa com o motivo da presença dela ali, que esqueceu completamente o motivo da sua cozinha está em total frenesi e todos os empregados estarem tão nervosos - Eu realmente tinha me esquecido completamente - disse num tom culpado se voltando para a amiga.

- Oh! Se... se você está assim tão ocupada nós podemos conversar outra hora - não queira importunar a amiga e sendo muito sincera consigo mesma estava aliviada por ter uma desculpa para escapar de toda aquela tensão que a presença de Andrew havia criado.

- Mas... é algo importante? - indagou incerta. Era a primeira vez que sua amiga aparecia no _Tsuki no Hana_ desde a inauguração há três anos atrás, apesar de Darien e as crianças jantarem lá pelo menos uma vez ao mês junto com seus outros amigos. E se ela havia aparecido de uma forma tão repentina deveria haver um motivo muito forte.

- Bom... - olhou de soslaio para Andrew que permanecia com uma mesma expressão fechada e pouco amistosa - não é nada que não posso ser adiado - mentiu.

No minuto seguinte se estabeleceu um silencio incomodo entre os três. Foi Lita que teve o bom senso de tomar a palavra antes que o marido abrisse a boca.

- Se é assim, que tal marcarmos um encontro para botar a conversa em dia? - apesar de ter percebido a evidente mentira e de querer muito ajudar e realmente falar com Serena sabia que não podia fazer nada no momento. Viu os vivos olhos azuis brilharem, com seu comentário e um sorriso se insinuar nos lábios de Serena e sorriu também ao ver a alegria nos olhos da amiga.

- É claro que sim - sorriu a despeito do fracasso daquela visita. O convite sincero de Lita mexeu com ela dissipando a nevoa de magoa e medo que cobriu seu coração no momento em que percebeu seu afastamento de Lita, pois percebeu que independente do que fosse, que as tinha separado não foi forte o suficiente para destruir a amizade das duas.

- Então eu te ligo.

- Lita - chamou Andrew ao perceber que a esposa começava a se distrair novamente com Serena.

- Ah, sim, sim é melhor eu voltar pra minha cozinha - deu um abraço apertado em Serena como ela tinha feito ao se encontraram - Fiquei muito feliz com a sua visita - disse antes de se afastar do abraço.

- Eu também - respondeu, vendo Lita se afastar tendo Andrew logo atrás de si.

A morena parou um segundo e virou como se lembrasse de algo disse antes de sair:

- Ah, e não esqueça de mandar um beijo aos meus afilhados e dizer que estou morrendo de saudades - seu tom saiu alegre antes de entrar na cozinha.

Andrew seguiu a esposa, porém não saiu sem antes lançar a Serena um olhar de reprovação que a fez sentir como uma menina de dez anos que houvesse aprontado alguma travessura.

* * *

Estava mais do que furiosa depois da notícia que tinha recebido de sua assistente pessoal. Quando Noriko havia lhe informado que Serena não poderia falar com ela, ficou bastante irritada, contudo acabou aceitando. Como sócias cada uma tinha uma boa noção da agenda da outra e por isso sabia que a agenda de Serena estaria cheia pelo dia inteiro. Sabia também, o quanto sua sócia poderia ser voluntariosa, quando queria e tinha sido por esse mesmo motivo que havia falado com Noriko logo que chegou, para que no mínimo a conversa que queria ter com Serena acontecesse ainda naquele dia. Mas quando Mime, havia lhe informado que Serena até agora não havia comparecido a nenhum dos seus compromissos marcados pela manhã, havia ficado verdadeiramente furiosa.

- Pelo que eu descobri a Sra. Chiba desmarcou todos os compromissos da sua agenda - Mime se dirigiu a sua chefe com ainda mais cautela do que tivera no começo daquela conversa.

- Todos! - Kaguya exclamou exasperada, contendo a muito custo a sua ira para não descarregá-la em Mime.

Tinha contratado Mime tempos atrás com praticamente a exclusiva função de vigiar de perto todos os passos de Serena. Não confiava em sua sócia, assim como não confiava em qualquer outra pessoa, alem de si mesma. A pouca confiança que depositava em Mime resultava de indiscrições que sabia a cerca da vida de sua funcionaria e que destruiria sua carreira profissional, bem como o vantajoso noivado no qual estava engajada. Era por essa razão que Mime era seu braço direito e por esse mesmo motivo que não descontava sua raiva nela.

Respirou fundo tentando recobrar sua calma perdida. Se ajeitou desconfortavelmente na cadeira giratória se voltando para a bela vista que se via da grande janela que cobria de cima abaixo toda esse lado do escritório.

Péssima idéia!

Aquela maldita vista só a fazia lembrar - e não com pouco ressentimento - o quanto a vista do escritório de Serena, logo ao lado do seu, era muito melhor, assim como o escritório em si. Aliás, o escritório dela era o melhor de todo o prédio. Não podia, contudo queixar-se de injustiça afinal a mudança para um dos prédios mais caros e importantes da zona comercial de Tókio tinha sido total mérito da entrada de Serena na sociedade, portanto a contra gosto havia cedido o melhor escritório do andar.

Sendo totalmente justa ao menos consigo mesma, a entrada de Serena na Dazzling tinha causado toda uma revolução na empresa, a tal ponto que a tinha convertido numa das maiores agencias de modelagem do mundo.

Kaguya sempre tinha sido muito consciente da sua inteligência e de seu tino para negócios, qualidades herdadas de seu pai. Contudo nem inteligência, habilidade comercial, investimento ou seu prazer por trabalhar no ramo da moda foram suficientes para colocar a Dazzling no topo como ela sempre sonhara. Logo no primeiro ano percebeu que o que realmente precisava era de projeção. Era isso que no fim das contas mais valia no mundo da moda. Kaguya também sabia que não era de qualquer tipo de projeção, precisava ser uma projeção internacional e Serena lhe deu isso e muito mais do que ela podia imaginar.

Era em certa medida engraçado e irônico pensar que toda a sua carreira tinha começado com sua obsessão por um homem.

Durante toda a sua vida Kaguya teve os homens aos seus pés. Primeiro seu pai que se sentia muito culpado, pela morte da sua mãe, pra lhe negar qualquer coisa, depois sua infinita lista de namorados e admiradores que faziam tudo por ela. Gostava de dominar, contudo o jogo ficou muito fácil, muito previsível, pouco divertido. Não havia estimulo para continuar. Precisava de algo novo. De um desafio. Alguém que não se curvasse facilmente aos seus desejos. Que lhe desse trabalho dobrar. E encontrou-o. O único homem que a havia recusado. O único homem que não lhe prestou a menor atenção, quando todos os outros praticamente caiam diante de sua beleza e da sua teia de sedução. Mas ele simplesmente a ignorou.

O único homem que a tinha rejeitado era ironicamente o único que ela realmente queria.

Darien Chiba.

Por isso fez de tudo para chamar sua atenção, tentou de todas as táticas possíveis, até que resolveu mudar de estratégia. Darien era um homem diferente de todos que tinha conhecido. Não se deixava levar facilmente, muito menos se deixava manipular e por esse motivo não era inteligente usar a mesma estratégia que tinha usado com todos. Darien era especial e merecia um tratamento especial. Vigiou e observou. Tomou nota de todos os aspectos da vida dele, os lugares que ele freqüentava, as pessoas que ele conhecia, as pessoas com quem se relacionava, as garotas com quem saia. Logo percebeu que ele procurava conteúdo ao invés de uma boa embalagem, então resolveu mostrar seu lado mais intelectual e que manteve por muito tempo escondido. Sabia que ele procurava uma mulher inteligente e decidida que soubesse o que queria da vida e decidiu que ela seria essa mulher.

E que melhor maneira do que mostrando uma posição firme em relação a sua carreira, como ele tinha feito desde que entrou na faculdade Azabu. É claro que qualquer carreira administrativa estava fora de cogitação. Sabia que com ele fingir ser algo que não era, não funcionaria definitivamente, então tentou ser ela mesma por mais novo e assustador que esse conceito fosse para ela. Logo entendeu que independente do que fosse escolher o que realmente queria era aparecer, ser admirada e ganhar muito dinheiro com isso. Não demorou a compreender que encontraria tudo isso sendo modelo. E foi nisso que investiu. E para sua completa surpresa descobriu o quão estimulante poderia ser se dedicar a sua carreira.

O problema era que sua carreira como modelo tinha começado muito tarde considerando a idade em que grande parte das modelos iniciava sua carreira. E apesar de ser linda, elegante e de seu pai financiar sua carreira não foi suficiente para colocá-la no topo, como queria. É claro que sempre foi muito respeitada no mundo da moda e apontada como exemplo de disciplina e elegância para as modelos iniciantes. E isso somente, teria satisfeito qualquer mulher que se contentasse com pouco e esse definitivamente nunca foi o caso de Kaguya.

Finalmente desistiu de dedicar-se totalmente a sua carreira de modelo, era perda de tempo bater na mesma tecla. Sua frustração como modelo, contudo a fez enxergar novas possibilidades no mundo da moda. Por isso resolveu dedicar seu tempo e seu talento, no agenciamento e treinamento de modelos. E assim criou a Dazzlang com seu próprio dinheiro e foi graças a sua reputação e disciplina que em poucos meses sua agencia era a melhor da cidade. Contudo o tempo passou e a Dazzlang não cresceu da maneira que ela desejava.

Por isso tomou uma atitude drástica. Precisava se aliar à mulher que definitivamente a tinha tirado das passarelas. Aquela com quem o único homem que um dia realmente quis se casou.

Serena Chiba.

Serena não tinha a mais remota idéia de que era muito mais do que sua rival nas passarelas, era também sua rival pelo coração de um homem que ela chamava de seu, mas que Kaguya um dia reinvidicaria para si mesma.

Se juntar a sua rival foi a coisa mais difícil de que Kaguya tenha tido lembrança, não que Serena tivesse a real noção da extensão de sua rivalidade com ela, de qualquer modo,

mas como dizia o velho ditado os fins justificam os meios. E se precisava se humilhar aceitando Serena Chiba como sua sócia se humilharia, no fim das contas o sabor amargo da humilhação era pouco se comparado com as vantagens que essa sociedade traria a ela. Primeiro o crescimento da Dazzlang e segundo, e infinitamente mais importante, o livre acesso a vida particular de Serena Chiba e por tabela de Darien Chiba. Acesso suficiente para causar grandes estragos na vida do casal perfeito.

Não era necessário mais que um olhar para saber o quão unidos e apaixonados estavam. O amor que existia entre eles era tão evidente que muitas vezes se sentia enjoada só de ver a maneira em que se olhavam, por mais que um dos dois ou ambos tentassem dissimular.

Os dois eram tão ridiculamente opostos e improváveis um pro outro, e ainda que todas as evidencias do que sentiam um pelo outro estivesse bem diante de seus olhos essa união ainda se fazia incompreensível em sua mente.

Sabia então que para destruir um casamento como o deles, precisaria da mesma dedicação e paciência com a qual realizava diligentemente o seu trabalho e por mais tempo que demorasse separá-los, sabia que no fim a recompensa valeria o sacrifício. Já que em uma única jogada teria o homem que sempre desejou, assim como a ruína da mulher que sempre odiou.

Por isso ao longo dos anos em que se tornaram sócias, houve sempre pequenos abalos no casamento de Serena Chiba, os quais em sua maioria tinham a sua mão. Sabia que esses abalos apesar de não terem conseqüências graves minavam pouco a pouco o casamento deles, tanto que quando a separação de fato acontecesse haveria tanto ressentimento e magoa entre os dois que qualquer tentativa de reconciliação seria virtualmente impossível e todo o grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro se converteria imediatamente em ódio.

Há dois anos atrás tinha acreditado que finalmente conseguiria separar os dois definitivamente, no entanto pra sua total consternação eles permaneceram juntos, mas apesar de nem Darien, nem Serena darem mostras do quanto esse incidente havia abalado seu casamento ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que sim, tinha criado imensa fissura no seu mundinho perfeito.

Ao longo dos anos Serena tinha se tornado extremamente reservada a respeito do seu casamento. Contudo já a conhecia bem suficiente para entrever que o relacionamento deles estava por um fio. Agora sabia que faltava muito pouco para que enfim conseguisse separá-los, sentia nos seus ossos que muito em breve eles estariam indefinida e irremediavelmente, separados.

E talvez fosse por isso que se sentia inquieta, irritadiça e impaciente. Estava tão perto de conseguir tudo o que desejava que tinha a sensação de que se esticasse a mão a vitória seria sua. E mais do que uma mera intuição, ontem soube no momento em que colocou os olhos em Serena, que havia algo de muito diferente nela, algo que certamente descobriria assim que pudesse conversar com ela a sós. E talvez quando descobrisse o que havia por trás desse comportamento atípico dela, conseguisse justo, a arma perfeita que poderia utilizar para aniquilar de uma vez por todas o casamento perfeito.

E quando isso acontecesse Serena Chiba, não só perderia seu querido marido como também a Dazzling. Sorriu pra si mesma, ela mal podia esperar.

* * *

Depois do fiasco que foi seu encontro com Lita e do inesperado encontro com Andrew, Serena achou que nada do que a esperava poderia surpreendê-la mais.

Bom possivelmente não.

Afinal aquele era o ultimo lugar que imaginaria visitar algum dia.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? - perguntou duvidando de que encontraria alguma de suas amigas ali.

- Claro - confirmou Noriko com convicção - Eu fiz questão de verificar duas vezes.

Definitivamente era quase impossível de acreditar que estava na frente do maior estúdio de cinema de Tókio, quanto mais acreditar que uma das suas amigas trabalhasse aí.

Chibi-chibi se mexeu inquieta no seu colo como que lhe cobrando sua atenção. Balançou-a um pouco tentando acalmá-la e sorriu. Sabia que deveria ter deixado-a no carro assim como Noriko, mas não tinha tanta certeza de que não seria barrada na entrada dos estúdios. Apesar de Noriko duvidar do fato e insistir que nada tão absurdo poderia acontecer, Serena fez questão de tê-la ao seu lado. Fosse pela imponência quase intimidante do lugar, fosse pelo que a esperava nesse encontro. Deseja no mínimo algum tipo de apoio moral. E já que Noriko estava ao seu lado não poderia fazer outra coisa senão trazer Chibi-chibi consigo, pois não havia nem a mais remota possibilidade de deixar Chibi-chibi sozinha e desprotegida dentro daquele carro. Só a idéia já conseguia ter o poder de perturbá-la.

Era estranho, mas havia algo de profundo e terno naquela menina que despertava um intenso sentimento de proteção para com ela. Sabia com cada célula do seu corpo que nunca permitiria que algo acontecesse com Chibi-chibi. Era absurdamente estranho para ela que sempre tinha sido a protegida de todos, agora sentir essa necessidade tão forte de proteger e, no entanto esse sentimento parecia tão certo, tão natural como se sempre tivesse sido assim, como se uma pequena peça dentro dela se encaixasse completamente.

Por isso agora Chibi-chibi se encontrava firmemente enroscada em seus braços, tentando a todo momento chamar sua atenção.

- Calma Chibi-chibi – pediu trocando o peso dos pés e alisando o cabelo vermelho da menina com a mão livre – Toma – disse entregando uma mecha do seu próprio cabelo que estava todo para trás.

Não entendeu muito bem sua própria atitude, mas foi algo completamente instintivo, percebeu, era como se fizesse isso com freqüência. De qualquer forma viu que tinha tomado a escolha certa, quando Chibi-chibi se aquietou segurando a mecha de cabelo loiro como se fosse um troféu. Serena sentiu seu coração enternecer com o modo quase reverente que Chibi-chibi segurava o seu cabelo.

- Senhora... quer dizer Serena – Noriko chamou sua atenção quase que imediatamente – Eu já falei com os seguranças já podemos entrar.

- Podemos?! – exclamou num tom que variava entre surpresa e admiração.

- Claro – respondeu com um leve brilho de curiosidade no olhar. Noriko não sabia o motivo, mas havia algo em Serena Chiba que a fazia parecer dez anos mais jovem... Não apenas nessa manhã, como durante todo o dia anterior. Mas logo afastou esse pensamento se prometendo, averiguar melhor essa informação mais tarde.

- Então eu acho que podemos entrar não é?! – indagou hesitante, atraindo mais uma vez a atenção de Noriko.

"Depois" pensou Noriko com firmeza afastando sua curiosidade a todo o custo.

- A hora que quiser – finalmente respondeu.

- Vamos de uma vez então – "antes que eu me arrependa" quase disse.

* * *

Tinham percorrido quase todo estúdio o que não era pouco coisa por que ele era enorme, contudo não tinham achado nem rastro dela. Sua sorte com certeza a tinha abandonado desde que havia feito esse maldito pedido. O lugar era sem sombra de duvidas era tão intimidador quanto deslumbrante e com certeza teria apreciado a visita se estivesse a passeio e sua ansiedade não fosse tão grande.

- Me desculpe senhora Chiba – Noriko pediu desligando o celular – Eu deveria ter verificado antes de entrarmos – se recriminou.

- O que aconteceu Noriko? – Serena indagou, preocupada.

- Ela já saiu – respondeu o que Serena temia ouvir – Dois minutos depois de nós entrarmos. Saiu por uma saída lateral do estúdio pra evitar os jornalistas, foi gravar uma externa – Tinha ficado surpreendida por não ter encontrado nenhum jornalista na entrada do estúdio, agora Noriko entendia o motivo, todos estavam atrás da nova estrela do momento.

- Então vamos atrás dela – disse Serena firmemente resgatando sua determinação.

- Eu imaginei que a senhora diria isso – sorriu Noriko. Talvez sua chefe não estivesse tão diferente da mulher que ela conhecia – Por isso perguntei onde estão sendo as gravações.

- Noriko você é demais – elogiou vendo a outra corar visivelmente e a teria abraçado se não estivesse com uma adormecida Chibi-chibi nos braços.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ainda muito corada.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Serena viu quando saiu do carro foram estrelas, muitas estrelas por todas as partes que a impediam de enxergar com claridade, depois milhares de vozes exclamando e falando numa cacofonia sem sentido, percebeu logo muitas mãos se estendendo em sua direção, na tentativa de chamar sua atenção. No minuto seguindo um corpo denso se interpôs entre ela e as luzes e mãos que tentavam pega-la. Quando sua visão e seus ouvidos clarearam e se acostumaram com a situação percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Jornalistas. Muitos deles em todas as partes a rodeando como abutres, enquanto seu motorista se interpunha no caminho deles, até que outros homens vestidos com impecáveis ternos pretos a rodearam e Noriko que acabava de sair com Chibi-chibi nos braços.

As duas mulheres andaram conjuntamente com a barreira humana ao redor delas, sem saber exatamente que caminho seguiam, mas seguindo mesmo assim. Serena admirou a calma com que Noriko lidava com a situação, como se já estivesse mais do que acostumada com todo esse alvoroço. Provavelmente estava, afinal ela trabalhava com uma modelo famosa e situações como essas deviam acontecer o tempo todo, já tinha visto na televisão, só não imaginava o quão incomodo poderia ser a situação para o alvo daquele bando de jornalistas. Será que Serena Chiba enfrentava cenas como essas todos os dias? Mal podia imaginar tal coisa. É claro que uma certa sensação de orgulho próprio e pura vaidade feminina invadia seu peito, vendo como todos a rodeavam pedindo, quase implorando por um segundo de sua atenção. Contudo toda a cena também trazia uma sensação de sufocamento e incomodo muito fortes para serem ignorados. Se era isso o que Serena Chiba suportava todos os dias, mal podia esperar o momento de arranjar um refugio para escapar de tanta atenção. Porque tinha certeza que depois do ataque dos jornalistas veria luzes por pelo menos um ano.

Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava, percebeu. Na viagem de ida estava tão nervosa com o encontro que teria que não se precaveu de olhar através dos vidros fume da limusine e agora estava cercada por tantas pessoas, repórteres e seguranças, que a única coisa do exterior que conseguia enxergar além das pessoas era o céu azul e sem nuvens sobre a sua cabeça.

E qual não foi sua surpresa, quando finalmente se afastou dos jornalistas e dos seguranças depois de passar pelas barreiras de segurança improvisado e olhar ao redor finalmente percebendo onde estava, no parque de Juuban.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi Minna-san!! Pedir um milhão desculpas pra vocês, pela minha imensa demora do capítulo, ou melhor, do Hiautus - que eu acabei deixando sem querer - é pouco eu sei, mas ano passado eu passei por uma verdadeira Tsunami da minha vida pessoal/amorosa, foram realmente problemas sérios e eu tive medo de passar toda essa minha negatividade, pra fic, além da já conhecida e sempre irritante, falta de inspiração que eu passei também, mas finalmente o mar está mais calmo e as águas menos turbulentas.

Alias desde o fim do ano passado, mas aí surgiram outros problemas!!! Primeiro os trabalhos e provas da facul, realmente estava passando por dificuldades... Depois as provas finais, aí meu PC resolveu não colaborar no momento em que eu mais precisava dele, corrompeu um arquivo e eu tive que infelizmente e com máxima tristeza formatar o computador e perdi tudo, ai fiquei arrasada (tá um pouco melodramática, mas fiquei realmente triste), fazia tempo que eu não fazia um backup, dou graças por pelo menos ter salvado parte do cap. no meu e-mail... Depois vieram mais provas pra aumentar as notas, que eu realmente precisava fazer e quando as férias chegaram, poucos dias depois já era Natal e eu sempre acabo perdendo o contato com todo mundo, entre arrumação da casa, compras e preparação pra ceia não sobra tempo pra nada sem contar que na semana seguinte foi formatura do meu irmão, aí já viram... Lá fui eu pra comprar roupa, sapato e tudo o que tinha direito pra fazer bonito nas fotos e por falar em fotos eu quase não apareci nelas, porque ficaram me alugando pra bater foto de todo mundo, fiquei pra lá e pra cá andando e batendo foto a formatura inteira... afff... Mas acabou tudo bem!!! Depois ano novo, foi a mesma maratona, com a única diferença que ao invés da formatura eu tive que passar uns dias na casa da minha avó, pelo menos me fartei de tanto comer comida boa!!! Junte tudo isso com a presença constante do meu irmão no PC... Aí acabei ficando sem muito tempo pra mexer no PC e escrever a fic do jeito que gosto! Depois que eu arranjei tempo e escrevi enviei o cap. pra minha beta pelo MSN – o que, aviso a todos, nunca é uma boa idéia de se fazer, já que não dá pra recuperar o arquivo depois - achei que tudo finalmente tinha acabado.... Que nada, a pobre da Sakura Mars também teve uns problemas no PC dela e perdeu o cap. e como eu só tinha parte salva no e-mail achei que ia ter que refazer o resto tudo de novo, até que eu me lembrei que tinha enviado o cap. original pra Izayoi-chan e mandei pra minha beta novamente.... Nossa!!!! Aconteceu de tudo com esse cap. realmente foi um parto pra ele sair... Mais aqui está ele!!!!!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE****: **Bom se vocês conseguiram ler até aqui parabéns vocês tem muita paciência!!!! Mas voltando ao aviso... Só queria dizer que como esse ano se Deus quiser, eu irei me formar finalmente, os caps. irão demorar mais para serem atualizados, talvez muito, afinal esse ano tenho que escrever um livro além de fazer a minha monografia... Mas gostaria que vocês soubessem que apesar de demorar nos envios dos caps. eu não pretendo abandonar a fic de forma nenhuma!!!! Além dela ser a menina dos meus olhos, o incentivo de vocês, que me fizeram chegar ao incrível numero de 102 reviews – numero que eu nunca imaginaria poder alcançar - e que me pedem sempre tanto pra atualizar, fazem que a idéia de abandonar a fic nem sequer passe pela minha cabeça! Então para os mais pessimistas, não se preocupem eu não vou abandonar!!!! E podem me encher o saco com mensagens ou no meu Orkut que eu vou ficar feliz em responder vocês sempre!!!

Ps.: E como estou louca pra enviar esse cap. antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa – porque eu to começando a achar que esse cap. tá zicado - não vou responder as reviews... Mas provavelmente assim que der eu atualizo esse cap. novamente com as respostas das reviews que eu adoro tanto responder e que vocês merecem ser respondidas. Então se virem daqui a uns dias a repostagem desse cap. não se animem ou assustem porque não é cap. novo, mas as respostas das reviews...


End file.
